Sharpshooting Warrior
by Jac of Stars
Summary: AU: This is the story of Usopp, a 17 year old liar in Syrup Town. Read his-or rather Sogeking's-adventures as he struggles to keep the peace the incompetent police can't.
1. Prologue

**King of Snipers-Sogeking**

Syrup Town was a nice, quiet town. By day, everyone was as friendly as possible. It was as if nobody could do anything wrong. The people did there work-weather it was school or financial-with no big problems. All in all, it was a peaceful town where almost nothing could go wrong. There was almost no crimes, no environmental problems, pretty normal and quiet. It was a Mary-Sue worthy town.

However, at night, it was a completely different story. Shady characters crawled out at night from Syrup Village's criminal underbelly. There were criminals of all kinds: Thieves, Murderers, you name it! They ranged from E-Rank Petty Crooks to S-Rank Outlaws. Their methods ranged from having great weaponry skills-whatever weapon they use-or great amount of power from a dark item known as a Devil Fruit. A very rare and powerful food that tastes like shit and grants the eater a random ability.

There are police that deal with these criminals. The Syrup Town Police Force-The STPF- do try to maintain the Criminal Activity, however the Police Grunts-the ones that do most of the work-are mostly successful at stopping E-Rank criminals, and that is usually 50% of the times. The STPFs that our higher rank and skill only help those who can help them; meaning that they only help people that can pay them and aren't to shy to admit that. Some people actually rise up and try to do something about this, but they are instantly labeled as 'Criminals' by the STPF and some of the people in the village, but that is until they see the good they do instead of the hideous lies that the SVPF spreads to make them seem villainous. However you look at it, weather they're Vigilantes, Anti-Heroes, and to some extent Bounty Hunters, they are the real defence against criminals.

Our story officially beings at down-town Syrup Village, where 5 robbers are robbing the bank. There were five robbers: four of them had sacks filled with money and a gun in each hand. The last one had a hostage and a gun aimed at her forehead. The police had come not too long ago and were pointing there pistols at the robbers.

"Freeze! In the name of the Syrup Village Police Force, your all under arrest!" the commander of the small squad of police men ordered. The light from the squad cars shown on them to show the five robbers were wearing all black and had ski masks over there faces. The one with the hostage pressed the gun against the woman's head more, making her whimper more. "Release the hostage!"

"I will...once we get a good 5 miles from here!" the robber told them. "Of course, we could splatter her across the street." he threatened, the hostage's eyes bugged out. Without any other choice, the police men put their rifles down. "That's what I'm talking about. Let's go guys!" the man shouted as he dragged the woman closer to the police to pass them while the other four robbers walked behind him. Two of them aimed their guns at the police while the other two aimed at the hostage. "Ha! See? Nothing can stop us!" the leader laughed to his men.

"**Metallic Star!**" shouted an unknown voice as the leader of the rouges fell over almost instantly, dropping his gun and releasing his hostage who immediately ran to a hiding place.

"What hit me?" the robber said groggilly as he picked up something next to him. It was a small ball that seemed to be made out of lead. "Is this what hit me?" he shouted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Who shot that?" one of the robbers shouted frantically.

"That's not one of ours." a police man said, quickly grabbing his rifle.

"Sir!" another one shouted to the commander. "It came from over there!" he shouted, pointing his light to in the direction as to where the small ball was shot. Looking up, the robbers saw a figure that surprised them and creeped them out.

The figure stood with his arms folded across his chest as he stood their, looking down to the police and robbers. He had somesort of yellow mask over his face with a long nose coming out of it. He wore a brown overalls, brown shoes, a red cape, and had bandages around his arms. The man gave an ominous and freaky vibe to him.

"Hey! You aren't a Police Man! You have no right meddling in our work! Who are you!" the commander shouted, aiming his rifle at the man who seemed unfazed.

"That's some way to greet a hero of justice." the man said to them. "But, if you must know, then I'll tell." he said, grabbing some sort of staff out of nowhere. "I am the King of Snipers...Sogeking!" he announced. "I am the protector for those that need it! I am the hero for the hero less! I am-"

"Under arrest for meddling with Police Business!" the commander shouted as the other police men were loading the robbers into the back of the truck. "Turn yourself in or be shot at!" he ordered. The figure, known as Sogeking, chuckled at him. "What is so funny?"

"I am a hero who helpe you capture criminals and rescued a inoscent bystander, and this is how you deem me? A criminal?" he says, completely calm. "And besides. I am the King of Snipers, born from Sniper Island. Do you honstly think you can capture me?" he asked, his hand slipping into a bag that was slung over his shoulder.

"You cannot out run the SVPF! All troops, fire at will!" the commander shouted as he and the other soldiers aimed their rifles at Sogeking. At this, some sweat rolled down the side of his masked face.

"**Smoke Star!**" he shouted as he grabbed something from his back, armed it onto it into the staff and shot it at the Police Men as a cloud of smoke covered the police.

"What was that?" a random police mans shouted.

"Was that a slingshot?" another shouted, trying to find his way through the smoke.

"Impossible!" the commander shouted, "No slingshot could shoot something that fast!" he shouted, still blinded by the smoke.

Back with Sogeking, he was running for his life. Jumping over rooves to get away from the police.

(_What are you doing?_) a random voice asked him. The voice sounded alot like his. (_You shouldn't be running! You should stand and fight!_)

"Shut up you!" he shouted at the voice. "Get out of my head! We have no time to deal with Police. We have to get home!"

(_Ah, but Usopp, don't you know the strength you have? You could have defeated them easy!_) the voice shouted in his head.

"What makes you say that?" the man, now known as Usopp, shouted at the voice.

(_Because I, Sogeking, am a part of you!_) the voice shouted before finally shutting up as Usopp removed the mask and entered through a window.

"I need to get some sleep." the tired boy said. He was around 17 of age and had tan skin and black curly hair.

* * *

**And so, the epic chronical of Sogeking is born! Before this story goes any further, I must ask you people a question. What is the best pairing for Usopp? Before you bomb me with answers, go to my profile and vote on my poll! ****Episode Preview!**

**As our story _officially _officially begins, we see into the life of our main hero's-Usopp's-life and his struggles with his alter-ego Sogeking. But when things turn sour when the school is attacked, how will he save the day?**


	2. Episode 1

**Author's Note: **(_Blah, blah_) usually Usopp's thoughts, but occasionally someone else's.  
(**_Blah, blah_**) Sogeking's thoughts.

**The Mole-Fire Star Explosion**

It was a peaceful day at Maple High School. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and in room 201, a classroom on the ground floor, all the desks were filled...well, all but one.

"Kaya." The teacher called, taking attendance. She was Ms. Merry, a tall, middle age woman who had pale tan, frizzy red hair, and wore purple sun glasses over her eyes. She wore a white dress, purple tights, and had a neck tie in the shape of a Christmas Tree.

"Present." the girl called replied. She had pale skin, blond hair, and pale green eyes. She was wearing a simple orange dress, yellow jacket, and sandals. She was Kaya, a rich, yet humble girl who is a childhood friend of our main hero. She turned her head to the empty seat next to her, Usopp's seat. When the bell rang and Usopp wasn't their, she began to worry about him.

"Usopp." Ms. Merry called for our hero. Only, she didn't get a response. "Usopp?" she called again, looking up from the clipboard to see that he wasn't in his seat next to Kaya. "It looks like he's-" "HERE!" shouted a voice as someone ran into the room, but fell onto the floor once he entered, causing an uproar of laughter from everyone except Kaya. She was just glad that Usopp was alright. He wore his brown overalls, yellowish-brown shoes, and a yellow bandanna over his black curly hair."Sorry Ms. Merry. Am I late?"

"Yes...for the 12th time in a row you slacker!" Ms. Merry shouted at the scrawny boy, a jumped at the outburst. "Unless you've got a good excuse, you'll be marked as tardy. And don't say anything about being mugged by 50 Outlaws or something." the teacher warned, glaring at him through her glasses.

It wasn't a secret that Usopp was a liar. In fact, Usopp was well known for his lies. He was so great a liar, a Lie Detector couldn't figure out if he was telling the truth. So, naturally, it wasn't a problem for him to come up with an excuse to the teacher.

"You see, on my way to school, their was a lot of talk about the appearace of that mysteries guy who appeared at the bank last night." Usopp lied as he refered to his actions the night before. "In fact, I heard he stopped a robber from possibly murdering a hostage." he told them. After a few minutes, laughter broke out from the class like before. "What's so funny?"

"You moron!" a random person shouted in the class. "That random idiot was obviously trying to hit the hostage."

"Yeah. That guy-what was his name? Sogeking?-is a freak. Prancing around like a hero when he's just a murderer." another student, female, shouted. That made Usopp's vein pop.

"He's not a murderer! That shot was clearly aimed for the robber!" Usopp shouted, defending his alter-ego

"Yeah right." The first guy called out, rolling his eyes, "Who's going to believe that?" he asked.

"Well...I do." said Kaya, shocking everyone in class. "My mom was the hostage at the bank and she told me what happened." Kaya explained, shocking everyone. When Usopp thought about it, the hostage was old enough to be her mother. She also had Kaya's blond hair, pale skin...

(_I can't believe I save Kaya's mom! I _am _a hero!_) Usopp thought to himself.

(_**Great. Now why don't you go tell her that?**_) his alter-ego.

(_You know why I can't do that! Someone might find out. What if an outlaw find out! They would all try to kill me! Or the police! That would-_)

"Well Usopp, if you would be so kind as to take a seat, we could begin class!" Ms. Merry shouted to the boy. That's when Usopp realized he never sat down and immediately took his seat.

The class went on and it was as dull as usual. Most of the stuff Usopp already knew. Usopp struggled to stay awake as Kaya took notes at everything Ms. Merry said and wrote. It was soon 2:59, meaning in exactly one minute, Usopp would have his freedom. He turned to the clock for the remaining 45 seconds and watched it tick.

"Say Usopp." Kaya said, getting Usopp's attention from the clock as he turned to his old friend. Usopp had been friends with Kaya for as long as he remembered. Actually, the main reason they were friends was because of their moms. Their mothers were old friends and Usopp and his visited Kaya's one evening when Usopp was little. Kaya was sick, so Usopp told her stories to keep her spirits up. After a two weeks of Usopp's Fantastic Adventure Stories, Kaya was well and the two formed a strong bond.

"Yeah?" Usopp responded to her.

"Why were you defending Sogeking earlier in class?" she asked him. This caught him off gaurd as he didn't expect Kaya to ask about Sogeking.

(**_Just tell her already. She will figure it out eventually._**) Sogeking told him. Usopp quickly shoved the idea away and thought up a lie. However, before he could say it, sirens were blasted into the room. Looking out the window, Police Cars were seen.

"Miss Merry Christmas! Come out with your hands up! We have the place surrounded!" a random police man shouted. This made everyone panic a bit as they wondered who Miss Merry Christmas was.

(_Miss Merry Christmas?_) Usopp thought. (_Ms. Merry...Christmas!_) Usopp realized, but before he could tell Kaya, Ms. Merry was already at the window.

"Don't come in here or I'll kill one of the students! I have hostages!" she shouted. Everyone fell silent with fear as they turned to Ms. Merry...or rather Miss Merry Christmas. Her hands and feet had changed into large claws and her face had grown a snout on it. She, literally, scared the shit out of everyone.

"M-Ms. Merry is a Devil Fruit User?" a random student asked.

"That's right kids. I have the power of the Mole-Mole Fruit!" she bellowed into the class. She then turned back to the police. "Don't do anything you'll regret or kids die!" she shouted. Then she turned back to the class. "All of you! Under the desks now!" she demanded. The kids, moved under the desks as quickly as they could to get under the desks, where it's safe.

(_Damn it! This is bad! I need to do something._)

(_**Then do something. Your weapons are in your book bag.**_)

(_I can't! They'll know I'm Sogeking! Plus: how am I suppose to grab it from here?_) As Usopp bickered with himself, his hand unknowingly made its way into his pocket. Inside the pocket, he felt his small slingshot and a ball. It was a Musket Ball, and the substance it was filled with was Pepper. A plan quickly formulated in the liar's mind. "Kaya, I-" he whispered to the girl next to her...or rather should have been. When he saw she wasn't their, he looked to Miss Merry Christmas to see that she was being held by Miss Merry Christmas, the Mole Woman's arm around her neck so she couldn't move and looking the window.

"I have a hostage! You try anything, this kid dies!" she shouted, a claw to Kaya's face. Kaya looked more scared than Usopp had ever seen in his life. Usopp's face turned a look of rage as he loaded the toy weapon with the Musket Ball sprung from under the desk.

"Eat **Pepper Star **penguin!" Usopp cried in his rage as he fired his attack at the MOLE woman, covering his face with pepper and causing her to release Kaya. "Run!" Usopp shouted as he ran as fast as lightning to grab his book bag by the door and ran out the room.

"That twerp!" the mole woman shouted in rage as she waved the last remains of pepper from her snout. "I'll kill him! **Mole Swimming Stealth Style!**" she shouted as she jumped into the air and did a swan-dive into the dirt, digging underground the same path Usopp ran.

"Be careful Usopp." Kaya said quietly when she saw Miss Merry Christmas persue her friend.

* * *

Usopp was doing what he did best: run. Usopp ran as fast as his legs could carry him, which was pretty fast. He already had a plan, he just needed to get away from Miss Merry Christmas to-

"Get back here!" shouted the very person Usopp was running from. Usopp panicked as he ran faster, desperate to escape his pursuer.

(_Got to get away! If I didn't, I'll die. Must hurry!_) he shouted in his head. As he ran, he saw a trail in the ground that was actually passing him. It was the burrow trail Miss Merry Christmas was leaving behind. Before he could question it, said person sprung from the ground and had her arm arched back as if to attack. "Holly Crap!" Usopp shouted at the sight of Miss Merry Christmas, but that was all she could do.

"**Mole Banana!**" the Devil Fruit user announced as she swiped her claw across Usopp's face in the shape of a banana, sending the poor scrawny boy into the room down the hall. Said room, was the boys bathroom. "Hm. Stupid, stupid boy." she laughed as she jumped back into her burrow and hunted Usopp down into the bathroom. When she got there, she saw the spot on the floor Usopp fell on due to the blood stain it left. She looked around the room with her head popping out of the ground.

(_Alright. I don't hear his footsteps, so he's still in here._) she thought as she looked around. she turned her attention to the stalls and saw a pair of shoes...the same pair of shoes Usopp was wearing a few moments ago. This both amused her and annoyed her. (_How stupid is he?_) she asked aloud as she completely got out of her hole and slowly walked to the stall. (_Time for this boy to die!_)

"**Mole Banana!**" she shouted as she bashed her arm across the stall's wall, perfectly destroying everything except the toilet and sending it to the wall. The door and stall was shattered on both the impact of the attack and the impact of hitting the wall...so where was the blood? "What?" Miss Merry Christmas exclaimed as she looked around. She saw nothing! No bones, no blood, not even a look of hair. Just his shoes...that he wasn't wearing and his backpack. "If he's not here then-" she stopped talking when she saw a small note on the book bag. She quickly grabbed the note in her claw to read it.

_Looking for someone?_

Miss Merry Christmas was enraged by the joke and tore the piece of paper to pieces.

"Show yourself!" she shouted, only to hear chuckles. "Where are you! You coward!"

"The boy from before is gone. I'm your opponent." an odd voice said before. The voice sounded slightly like Usopp's, but she dismissed the thought. Usopp's voice was filled with panic and fear. This new person's was filled with confidence.

"Where are you! Show yourself! Damn it! Stop hidding!" Miss Merry Christmas shouted in pure rage.

"I'm not hiding. Just look up." the voice said calmly. Miss Merry Christmas did as instructed and was astonished as to what she saw. She saw a man wearing an odd yellow mask, a red cape, and a pair of shoes. Two things freaked her out. 1. He was holding a green staff type weapon like a slingshot and was about to fire something. 2. he was standing upside down on the ceiling! "I am Sogeking! And this is my **Exploding Star!**" he cried as he shot a Musket Ball at the mole woman, exploding it right in her face. She screamed in pain as she grabbed her face.

"You bastard! You bast! You ba!" she shouted, holding her face from the explosion as Sogeking grabbed more ammunition. "Where's the boy from before?" she demanded.

"He left. He asked me to handle the situation." Sogeking lied as he loaded his weapon. "But mow, you face the wrath of my signature weapon: The Kabuto! **Triple Exploding Star!**" the Sniper King exclaimed as he fired three exploding stars at once at the mole woman. Miss Merry Christmas quickly jumped into the ground in a swan dive, avoiding the attack.

"You cannot hide down their forever." Sogeking told her, loading another Exploding Star, but Miss Merry Christmas beet him to the punch as the mole woman sprung from the hole and was up close and personal to the warrior.

"**Mole Banana!**" she cried as she smashed her claw against Sogeking's face, sending him to the ground face-first. Miss Merry Christmas then fell back into the ground by digging and making a new tunnel.

"Damn it! Where is-" "**Mole**..." the woman's voice said, cutting off Sogeking's cuss as he was taken off guard by his opponent springing out of the ground so quickly.

"Shit!" "**Banana!**" and with that, Sogeking was hit across the face and was sent flying down the hall way once again. This time part of his mask broke. "Ha ha!" she laughed as she burrowed underground to where Sogeking was. She poked her head out of the ground to see him. "_You _are the Great Sogeking? I thought you were a great fighter, not a weakling!" Miss Merry Christmas laughed.

(_It's no use. She's right! I am weak. Because of me, Kaya might get hurt._)

(**_You are not weal Usopp. You can win!_**)

(_How? I can't hurt her if she's underground!_)

(**_Can't you?_**) And that's when it hit Usopp...not literally.

"Time to die!" Miss Merry Christmas shouted as she prepared her attack. "**Mole**..."

"**Flash!**" Sogeking shouted as a sudden flash came from nowhere, blinding Miss Merry Christmas as she stumbled back.

"A flash dial!" she shouted as she covered her eyes from the momentary blindness. When the light was over, she saw Sogeking standing up, his Kabuto aimed on her and he was holding something to attack her with.

"Now you've done it!" Sogeking told the mole woman, "You have forced me to unleashed my true power! Prepare for your defeat! **Fire Star!**" he shouted as the pellet he shot this time caught on fire. Before it made contact, Miss Merry Christmas quickly jumped into a newly made hole, evoiding the ball of fire from hitting her.

"Foolish boy! *cough* Did you honestly think *cough cough* think that *cough cough hack*-is there...is there gas in my molehill?" she shouted from her hole. Sogeking smiled from under his mask.

"Correct. In the moment of my Flash Dial, I put a Breath Dial in your little molehill, filling it with my personal explosive gas." Sogeking laughed as he armed his Kabuto. "Now, lets try this again. **Fire Star!**" he shouted as he shot another Fire Star into the hole. As it caught on fire, a huge explosion was made, swallowing Sogeking and Miss Merry Christmas.

* * *

In the classroom, the explosion was greatly heard. Everyone shifted a bit from the explosion. When it settled, people were talking amongst themselves as to what the hell caused that.

"What was that men?" a police man shouted, only being heard from the open window.

"We haven't heard from Miss Merry Christmas in a while. This might be out chance to storm the school." said another as they ran into the building. Kaya only got more worried of Usopp.

Back with Sogeking, he was dragging Miss Merry Christmas out of the molehill she dug. Sogeking also had gotten his Breath Dial from the molehill.

(**_You did good Usopp._**) Sogeking praised. Just as Sogeking was about to bathe in his glory, he heard the sound of foot steps. Police Men!

(_Gotta act fast!_) Usopp shouted as he quickly removed his cape and mask, showing the bruises he had gotten from Miss Merry Christmas, and made the cape into a bag to carry the mask. He then stuffed the dials in his pocket and hid Kabuto behind his back. The last thing he did was lied his back to the wall and rubbed his cheek.

"Hey kid!" a Police Man shouted as he picked up Usopp by the arm, "Who did this to you? And her!" he shouted when he noticed Miss Merry Christmas' burnt body.

"It was a man named Sogeking. He saved me." Usopp lied to him. the Police Man sighed.

"Kid, he was an outlaw. And if he did this to Miss Merry Christmas, then we need to raise his bounty. You should consider yourself lucky he didn't hurt you." the man said as he walked Usopp outside as he got Miss Merry Christmas in Sea Stone handcuffs and took her with him.

"Usopp!" Kaya cried as she ran up to Usopp when he got outside the school. The first thing she noticed about him was he had bruises on his cheeks and burns on his arm. "What happened to you? Was it Miss Merry Christmas?"

"Yes and no." Usopp answered to his friend. "You see, she tried to kill me, but Sogeking came and he told me to let him handle it. These bruises were the hits she gave me before he came and the burns were due to an accident that was caused during the fight." Usopp told her.

"That's a relief." Kaya sighed. "It's a good thing you know Sogeking. How do you know him anyway?" Kaya asked him, Usopp cringed, but relaxed into a lie.

"We go a long way back. We're really close!" Usopp laughed as he and Kaya started walking.

"How come you never talked about him in your stories?" Kaya asked him. Usopp sweat dropped. When did Kaya ask so many questions.

"He made me swear not to! He's wanted around the world!" he exclaimed. Kaya looked amazed. Usopp sighed in relief, glad that he not only fooled his friend, but saved her along with the rest of the school. The Police would _have _to recognise Sogeking as a hero now!

* * *

**How was the chapter? Were the characters om character? My poll on my profile is still open so vote. Episode Preview!**

**Usopp tries to spend a nice day at his friend Kaya's place. But, things turn into a ransom situation, Sogeking won't be able to save the day. Will Usopp be able to save the day himself, or is Kaya doomed?**


	3. Episode 2

**Author's Note: **(_Blah, blah_) usually Usopp's thoughts, but occasionally someone else's.  
(**_Blah, blah_**) Sogeking's thoughts.

**Black Cat's Claw-Death of Usopp**

Syrup Town had many houses in them. They are separated by two classes: the middle class and under, and upper class: the rich folk. Kaya, was one of them, even though she didn't act or dress as one. Speaking of which, she was hanging out with Usopp in her room. Her room was large and painted orange. In the middle of it was a large King Sized bed Usopp was telling her about his-er...Sogeking's fight with Miss Merry Christmas. Usopp had told her that when Sogeking had came, Miss Merry Christmas was beating her up and Sogeking saved him. Then Usopp told her that he was able to watch the fight after that. Kaya, normally would think it was one of Usopp's stories, but, for all she knew, this was real.

"How did he get on the ceiling?" Kaya asked her story teller. Usopp was explaining to her the part where Sogeking was about to shoot his Exploding Star at Miss Merry Christmas' face.

"He told me he had a special pair of Octopus Shoes." Usopp explained, grinning at his lie and genius **[sorry for killing the mood, but Usopp _does_ have Octopus Shoes. I'm not making that up.]**. "He then fired his Exploding Stars at the mole woman's face!" Usopp told her. Kaya was aw struck as he told his story. Even though some of it was cut out-like when Usopp put on his disguise and got himself on the ceiling. After some time, Usopp was finished weaving his story of Miss Merry Christmas' defeat by the hands of Sogeking.

"Amazing..." Kaya said, still aw struck by Sogeking's feat. Suddenly, clapping sounds were heard and it didn't come from Usopp's audience of one. Usopp turned around to see the man clapping. He had slicked green and black hair, slim build, and light skin. He wore a black suit and a pair of glasses. He was Kuro, Kaya's butler.

"Quite a story Usopp." Kuro said sarcastically, "Tell me. Did you make up everything on the spot, or did you rehearse?"

"What are you talking about?" Kaya asked him. Usopp glared at him. The reason was simple: Usopp hated Kuro and Kuro hated him back. Kuro hated Usopp since day one of his friendship with Kaya. His lies were annoying to him.

"Miss Kaya, with all due respect, Usopp's little story is pure rubbish." Kuro told them.

"No it isn't! It was real!" Usopp defended. In his defence, Usopp _was _telling the truth...some of it.

"Right. If that's true, then why does the news say that Miss Merry Christmas was apprehended by the police?" Kuro asked him, raising an eyebrow. Kuro did a god job hiding his feelings against Usopp.

"Because that's what they do! They take the credit from the _real _heroes!" Usopp raised his voice. Kuro rolled his eyes, not seeming to be fully convinced. Kuro only chuckled as he walked away, leaving a fuming Usopp.

"Usopp, please don't take anything Kuro says to heart." Kaya told her friend. She was fully a where of Usopp's hatred toward him, but it always seemed pointless. Usopp sighed as he nodded. "Alright. So, how close are you and Sogeking?" Kaya asked him. That lifted Usopp's spirits.

"We go a long way back! He helped me make a few Musket Balls myself." Usopp told her as he dug through his backpack. Usopp was well known to be an inventor of small gadgets, but Kaya never seen him making anything explosive except with baking soda and vinnegar. Usopp puled out his normal slingshot and put on a pair a rectangular goggles. "Watch this!" Usopp told her as he pointed his slingshot out the window. "Go! **Gunpowder Star!**" Usopp shouted as he shot out the Musket Ball and it exploded like fire works.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Kaya shouted in astonishment.

(**_I think it's just your Exploding Star with a different name._**)

(_Shut up!_)

"Well, I have to get going before my mom gets worried." Usopp told her.

"Alright Usopp." said Kaya. "See ya tomorrow?" Kaya asked.

"Of course! Tomorrow's Saturday!" Usopp shouted as he grabbed his backpack and began to walking down the stairs of the large mansion. Something didn't feel right to the liar though. It was...quiet. Aside from his footsteps, there was no sound. Like the entire world was set on mute except him. Normally, he would here the maids, butler except Kuro, and some of the cooks talking amongst themselves. But, now he heard nothing. Usopp just made it to the door, but still no sound. He pushed the door open casually like always and what he saw nearly gave the boy a heart attack.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Usopp shrieked in pure fear at what he saw. He saw ten guards lying on the ground dead. All of them covered blood. They were stabbed through the heart, brain, or lungs. What the hell happened? And more importantly-

(_Kaya!_) Usopp shouted in his head as he ran back inside the mansion and ran up the stairs. He had to make sure Kaya was alright. He made it up the stairs and was about to push the down the door, until he stopped when he heard Kaya's voice through it.

"K-Kuro? What's going on here?" Kaya asked, by default, Kuro. Usopp's face was shown to have a look of anger and confusion. What was going on? What going on in that room? Why was Kaya sounding so scared? What did Kuro have to do with anything? Usopp gently opened the door quietly for anyone to hear and peeked into the room.

He saw Kaya looking at Kuro on the foot of her bed with a scared look on her face like she was looking at a ghost. Usopp turned his attention to Kuro who he only saw the back of. Kuro's arms were extended but he didn't know what he was doing. His eyes went to the mirror in Kaya's room and he saw why Kaya was so scared. Kuro was wearing some type of gloves. The gloves had really long blades on the ends of each finger and the blades were all pointed at Kaya. What the hell was going on?

"Simple Miss Kaya. I'm kidnapping you." Kuro told the rich girl, making her and Usopp's eyes bug out. "You see, when your parents get home tonight, you'll be at my safe house down town. Don't worry though. I'm sure your parents will pay me enough money for your life." Kuro explained to her. Kaya's sweat trickled down her face like a river and Usopp's sweat rushed down like a waterfall.

(_What do I do?i_)

(_**What are you talking about? Save her!**_)

(_How do you expect me to do that? I don't have my more powerful Musket Balls. I only have a few shots._)

(**_What do you suggest? Leave her here? At the mercy of this...mad man?_**)

(_I was thinking of running home and getting better gear and then rescuing Kaya._)

Usopp didn't like that plan, but he didn't want to risk dieing right here because he was too impatience to save Kaya. He was going to have to leave for now. Usopp slowly walked away from the door as to not alert Kuro.

"Oh. And your little friend dies." Kuro said inside Kaya's room. How long did he know he was there? It didn't matter because began to make a run for it as fast as he could. As he walked down the stair, something long and sharp stabbed through his stomach. It was so fast he didn't see it coming. Once his eyes were caught up, he saw that Kuro was standing right in front of him, his claw-like weapon punctured through Usopp's stomach and a wide grin in his face.

"H-...how did-" "You're pretty fast worm..." Kuro told him, ",but not fast enough!" he shouted as he violently kicked Usopp in his gut and sent him back to the top of the stairs where Kaya was, frozen with fright at the sight of Usopp getting hurt like that. "You know, I always wanted to know if all your little stories were more than stories." Kuro told him as he casually walked up the stairs.

Usopp struggled, but he managed to stand up and pull out his slingshot.

"So you think that toy is going to hurt me? Fine." Kuro shouted as he dashed to Usopp as Usopp pulled out something to fire at him. By the time he was ready to fire, Kuro had grabbed him by the neck and was chocking him. Usopp gagged and cough up blood as Kuro continued to choke him.

"Usopp!" Kaya shouted, streams flowing down her face at the sight of her friend being killed.

"You see Usopp?" Kuro asked, tightening his grip. "You are weak! You always were and you always will be!" he shouted, grip not loosening in the lease. However, Usopp grinned. "What are you laughing about?"

"Doesn't...doesn't it hurt?" Usopp asked him.

"What hurt?" Kuro asked, tightening his grip.

"This!" Usopp shouted as he raised his fist to be seen holding a hammer. "**Usopp Hammer!**" he shouted as he bashed the work hammer over Kuro's head. "**Hammer! Hammer! Hammer! Hammer! Hammer!...**" Usopp continuously shouted over and over again as he bashed the hammer over Kuro's head on the same spot. Kuro then shouted as he through Usopp to the ground as he rubbed his head.

"you insolent child? Do you know what your doing?" Kuro asked as he saw Usopp get back up, shakily, but still gotten up and had already armed his slingshot.

"I'm protecting my friend! **Smoke Star!**" Usopp shouted as he fired at Kuro. Kuro simply side stepped as if to dodge, but it quickly exploded and covered him into smoke, clouding his vision. "Now take this!" he shouted as he loaded his slingshot with a chain of shuriken. "**Shuriken Meteoric Storm!**" Usopp declared just as the smoke disappeared as he unleashed the shuriken at Kuro. The stars broke from their chain as they spun at Kuro. Kuro only chuckled and with one swipe of his claws, the stars were scattered across the floor, useless. Usopp and Kaya were wide eyed.

"You should of put the toys away Usopp." Kuro said as he walked towards Usopp. Usopp began to panic. He had used up all the shots he had. He had ran out of ammo...well, he still had one trick left. "Now die!" Kuro shouted as he ran at Usopp and simply punched in his face, sending the long nose by flying into the next room down the hall. With a loud-

_**CRASH**_

Kuro smiled.

"Usopp!" Kaya screamed as she ran to where Usopp had landed. When she ran in, she was horrified. Usopp was covered with blood. Everywhere! Blood was everywhere and he seemed unconscious. "Usopp, please! Get up!" Kaya begged as she shook the boy. He wouldn't budge. "Usopp!" she cried as she literally broke down into sobs as she cried and cried. Usopp was dead! Why did he have to die? Kaya stopped when she felt someone grab her arm. Kaya looked up to see Kuro smiling. "You're a monster!" she shouted at the man who killed her best friend.

"Yes, I am." Kuro said, grin plastered on his face. "That is why I'm Black Cat Kurro. Now come now miss Kaya." he told her as he dragged her up and forced her to go with him. Kaya didn't struggle after seeing what he did to Usopp first hand.

(_Usopp..._) she cried as she saw Usopp's bloody body. (_You can't die Usopp..._) she thought as they walked out the room. Soon, they were completely out the mansion.

The second the doors of the large house made a '_click!_' sound, eyes darted open. Those eyes belonged to...Usopp?

(_Amazing what a few Ketchup Stars can do._) Usopp thought as he got up. The bleeding in his stomach had already stopped and his nose had stopped bleeding after awhile. Usopp got up, the slight pain in his stomach ignored as he stood up. _(I gotta get some police to_-)

(_**Wrong! You need to get some gear to take Kuro ****down****!**_)

(_How? Kuro is too fast and too strong for me! I couldn't even hit him! How am I to stop him?_)

(**_Miss Merry Christmas was too fast and too strong, but you still defeated her. You just need to use your greatest weapon!_**)

(_What's that?_)

(**_Your head!_**)

* * *

**I hate Kuro _so _much! I really wanted to make it so Usopp kicked his ass, but he had to win...this round. Episode Preview!**

**Kuro has won the battle, but the war will rage on when Sogeking prepares to take Kuro on. Will things change for our hero in Round 2 or will Sogeking become familiar with Kuro's claws?**


	4. Episode 3

**Author's Note: **(_Blah, blah_) usually Usopp's thoughts, but occasionally someone else's.  
(**_Blah, blah_**) Sogeking's thoughts.  
**Also, in this chapter, Sogeking and Usopp's name switch when ever the mask is on or off. Just thought I'd tell you so you don't get confused.**

**Round Two-Revenge of Sogeking**

The time had gone from 4:35 PM, the time of Usopp's death according to Kaya, to 10:23 PM. It was dark and cold. Kuro had forced Kaya past the park and into an abandon building. Although the outside was creepy and depressing, the inside was nicly furbished and seemed so clean you could eat off of it. Kuro must of worked hard to keep it like this. Kaya, however, wasn't too impressed and seemed disgusted. Why wouldn't she? The man her family trusted so much had murdered her best friend, kidnapped her, and he had pre-written the ransom note two days ago. Her parents, probably in the next seven minutes would find the note and give into Kuro's demands: $9,000,000 and a drop of all charges.

Kuro kept Kaya in a large, pink bedroom. It was like any other bedroom, it had a window-which was locked with a lock and key, one door which was the exit which was locked, and she was sitting on a king-size room even though the room looked like it belonged to a five-year old. She sat on the edge of the large bed and looked at the floor. She couldn't believe that her nice afternoon with Usopp had ended the way it did. The thought of seeing Usopp's bloody body made her tear up as she started crying.

"Aw, why the tears Miss Kaya?" said the sound of Kuro's voice as the door opened, reveiling the Black Cat himself. Kaya looked up from her spot and gave a terrible excuse of a death glare at Kuro. "Ooh the chills." Kuro mocked as he walked over to her. "What's the matter? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"How could I be happy?" Kaya snapped as she shot up at Kuro, "You kidnap me _and_ you killed my best friend! Your a monster!" she shouted at the outlaw.

"Now, now Kaya," Kuro teased as he lifted his claws to Kaya's chin, making her flinch and make her eyes bug out in fear. "You wouldn't wanna mess with a murderer, would you?" Kuro asked. Kaya shook her head as she sat down. "Besides, Usopp was a bug that needed to be exterminated. He is a poor excuse for a 'warrior' as he calls himself. Not even worth being called a school boy." Kuro told Kaya, deepening her depression.

"Take back what you said about Usopp." said a voice. The voice seemed to have come from...Kaya's pocket? Kaya quickly took it out to see a girly looking snail. It was her Baby Den Den Mushi. Who had her conncection? "Usopp is a better man than you ever were."

"What?" Kuro asked, yanking the andry looking snail from Kaya. "Who are you? How did you get this connection?" Kuro shouted into the snail.

"I'm surprissed _Kuro_. Usopp told me very much about you, yet you don't know who I am?" the mysterious voice asked. Why was he talking about Usopp? "Anyway, I don't appreciate people talking about my friends like that. I especially don't like it when people nearly kill them."

(_Nearly?_) Kaya and Kuro thought. "Who are you? Is Usopp alright?" Kaya shouted into the Den Den Mushi.

"Yes. He's just find Kaya. Trust me." the voice answered. Kuro growled.

"Who are you? Enough of these games!" Kuro shouted, only to be answered by laughter.

"Who am I? I am the Hero of Justice! I am the Saver of the ones needing to be Saved! I am Sogeking! King of Snipers!" the voice shouted. Kaya and Kuro's jaws dropped a bit. Kuro seemed even more angry. Sogeking...real? It made him growl. "I suggest you let Kaya go." Kuro chuckled at Sogeking's demmands.

"Or what? You'll come in here?" Kuro asked. He laughed at the idea. "Go ahead. The second you do, I'll kill you." Kuro practicly dared him to do something. The window was locked so he couldn't do that. The door was the only way in and if he did, he would be dead. Kuro's answer was, once again, laughter.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear." Sogeking told him. Suddenly, something smashed through the window and smashed itself into the back of Kuro's head, knocking him over. Kuro rubbed his head as he tried to figure out what the hell hit him. Was it metal? Kuro looked onto the ground to see a metal ball bearing on the floor where it hit his head. "I am Sogeking! King of Snipers!" Kuro and Kaya looked out the window to see a man standing on a lamp post in the park. It was hard to see, but he wore some sort of mask and had a red cape. He held some sort of green staff and had a brown Den Den Mushi on his shoulder. "That was my Metalic Star."

Kuro was angry and astonished at the same time. First of all, he was shot with a metal ballbearing. What the hell was that about? Second of all, he was about two miles away and it was dark! How could he have shot that without hitting anything else but him? Kuro slashed the door into pieces and quickly grabbed Kaya's Den Den Mushi.

"I hope you dug a deep grave Sogeking. Because you're going to lie in it!" Kuro shouted as he through the Den Den Mushi at Kaya as he made a dash out the room. Kaya could only watch in amazemad went on how fast Kuro ran and how good a shot Sogeking how far a shot Sogeking had shot.

(_I guess that's why he's called King of Snipers._)

* * *

Kuro was outside in half a second as he looked at the spot where Sogeking was. He couldn't see his face, but he could tell he was grinning. He got into running position and made ran at top speed at to the park. Kuro was incredibly fast as he got closer and closer to Sogeking. He drew his claws, ready to drench them in blood. He got closer and closer and then...he stopped. Kuro stopped in his tracks and felt a powerful sense of pain his feet.

"OW~!" he shouted as he jumped back. (_What the hell was that?_) He looked at his feet to see spikes in them and blood. He then heard the annoying laugh of Sogeking as he looked up to see him.

"Oh! Sorry. Forgot to mention about my **Caltrop Hell!**" he shouted as he pointed to the ground. Kuro looked as well to see caltrops around the entire park area. When were those there? "You see, my friend Usopp told me about your speed and I prepared for it. Let's see you hit what you can't touch!" Sogeking laughed as he grabbed somethign from the bag slung over his neck. "Take this! **Sunflower Star!**" he cried as he fired a Musket Ball. The Musket Ball exploded into five in the shape of a pentagon as they zoomed in on Kuro. Kuro quickly removed the caltrops stuck in his feet as he dashed around the park, avoiding the explosives.

"I must admit, you are quite clever." Kuro congratulated, "Setting caltrops so I can't reach you and standing on the lamp post that's in the middle of the park so you can shoot me no matter where I am. Quite smart." Kuro then dashed to the park and raised a claw into the air. "But not smart enough!" he shouted as he slashed the ground with his claw, sending the caltrops in front of him to fly away. He then proceeded to do this across the park, getting rid of all the caltrops.

"Oh no you don't! **Triple Exploding Stars!**" Sogeking cried as he fired his Exploding Stars at Kuro as he continued to clean up the caltrops, but Kuro's speed prooved to be a problem again as he avoided the explosive pellets and got rid of the last of the caltrops. (_Damn it! Looks like it's time for Plan B._)

(**_Because it's _always _better than Plan B_**)

"Now you're mine!" Kuro shouted as he ran across the park, to fast for Sogeking to keep up with, as he jumped to Sogeking, arced back his claw, and

**_SLASH_**

swiped the claw across Sogeking's chest, sending the sniper to the ground on his back. Now Kuro was standing on the light post, looking down on Sogeking.

"I must say. You are much harder to kill than I thought..._Usopp_." Kuro told the sharpshooter, making him flinch.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm Sogeking." Sogeking told him, using the Kabuto to stand onto his feet.

"Oh come now! Enough with these lies! Especially since your nose is a dead give away!" Kuro shouted, pointing his clawed finger at Sogeking's nose. "If you're going to disguise yourself, making a mask that hides your most obvious feature." Once Kuro was done talking, he jumped down and had his claws across his chest. "Get ready to die!"

"Not yet! **Super Smoke Star!**" Sogeking shouted as he shot another pellet at Kuro, exploding into a much bigger smokescreen than a normal Smoke Star.

"Again with the smoke Usopp?" Kuro said as he prepared himself for anything Usopp might pull. "These tricks of yours are getting old."

"Foolish Kuro." Sogeking said. Kuro tearned to his direction to see him standing there. "Do you honestly think those toys of yours will defeat me?"

"Toys?" Kuro shouted. "I won't be insulted by an insect like you!" Kuro could take a lot of things, just not being insulted by people he saw beneath him. Kuro lifted his claws and slashed them repeatedly on Sogeking again and again. Blood splattered across his weapon and face as he brutally attacked Sogeking. "Do you still think this is a toy?" Kuro shouted. Something didn't seem right though. Didn't people scream when they're getting torn apart? The smoke cleared for Kuro to find that he wasn't killing Usopp. He was slashing at a scarcrow with Sogeking's mask, a Tone Dial, and ketchup packets! "Damn it Usopp, where are you!" Kuro shouted as he looked around the park to see nobody.

"**Multiple Fire Stars!**" Usopp shouted as several Mustet Balls were shot at once at Kuro from his left. Kuro turned just in time to see the pellets burst into flames. Kuro jumped away from the Scarecrow, avoiding the attacks as the Fire Stars hit the scarecrow.

"Try all the tricks you want, but they will only delay your death!" Kuro shouted. He was getting angrier and angrier by the second at Usopp's antics and...he was smilling! "Why are you smilling?"

"Because you called me an insect and which one of us is getting stomped?" Usopp mocked. Kuro was now pushed over the edge of his temper as he rushed at Usopp.

"You'll pay for opening your mouth you-" Kuro stopped talking when he stopped moving. The problem was that he didn't stop on his own. His feet were stuck. "What the-what is this?" he shouted as he looked down to his feet to see some sort of pink blob stuck to his feet and up to his ankles.

"You just stepped into my Sticky Star." Usopp tolld him.

"When was this here?" Kuro asked, "When did you have the time to put this here?"

"I put it there when you were killing me." Usopp said with a snicker. Kuro was in shock. Usopp had planned this entire fight! How was it that he was a step ahead of him this entire fight? "Next time you plan to kidnap my friend, make sure I'm a possible variable." Usopp informed him as he loaded the Kabuto with another pellet and took a couple steps back. "Now Kuro! Face the warth of **Fire Bird Star!**" Usopp cried as he fired the pellet at Kuro. The pellet then exploded and transformed into the shape of a pheonix as it soared at Kuro who was wide eyed as the fire bird made contact with Kuro, causing an explosion. Usopp watched the inferno in great extent.

"That takes care of that." Usopp said with pride as he walked past inferno where Kuro stood and grabbed his mask. "That'll teach him to mess with The Great Sogeking!"

"Oh really?" said a voice that sounded like Kuro's. Usopp jumped as he turned around and saw a black blur stab something into his chest. When his eyes caught up, he saw a chared Kuro glaring at him with a claw stabbing through his gut. "H-how? How did you avoid my Fire Bird Star?" Usopp asked, fighting the urge to spit blood. Kuro grinned as he through Usopp onto the ground.

"How? _This _is how!" Kuro shouted, showing him his left hand, which had no claw and was burnt and bloody. "I used this hand to counter your little fire cracker. I was able to redirect it to your little glue trap." Kuro said, pointing to his feet which had no shoes on. "And now...I'm going to kill you." he told him as he stabbed his claws in his chest, purposely avoiding his heart to make him suffer and raised him onto his feet as he constantly punched him over and over again. "Do...you...know...how...long...I've...waited...for...this?" Kuro asked, punching him with each word. "If you knew your place in this world, this wouldn't happen! If you stopped trying to be a hero, I wouldn't have to beat you to a pulp!" Kuro shouted, hitting him across the face more and more. "You are a bug!" Kuro shouted. His fist was about to deliver another hard punch to Usopp's already beated face, until Usopp caught it with his hand. "Still trying to play hero? Why bother?"

"Because Kaya is counting on me," Usopp told him as he shot a death glare at Kuro, "and...I have a secret weapon." Usopp said as he lifted his other hand. In his hand was some sort of Dial that Kuro didn't recognise. "This is my...Impact Dial." Usopp told him. Kuro flinched at that.

"Y-you're lieing! Nobody would be as foolish to use such a destructive Dial!" Kuro shouted, only to be answered by Usopp snickering.

"Then I guess you don't now me as good as you thought! **Impact!**" Usopp cried as he slammed his Dial on Kuro's forehead as hard as he could and then

**_BLAM_**

Kuro was sent fling across the park until he hit the lamp post. Usopp was shot against the tree where the scarecrow was bakanced against and hit it hard. He wailed in pain as he grabbed his arm and chest. Kuro's claw was shot out of it along with Kuro and Usopp was feeling the pain in his chest, back, and arm.

"God! This hurts so bad!" Usopp cried. Usopp bit his lip as he forced himself to stand, despite all the injuries and pain and grabbed his mask and put it back on. He used the Kabuto as a walking stick to leave the 'battle field'.

"This is impossible." Kuro said. It was with a voice that was filled with absolute pain as he was drifting into unconsciousness. "You are an idiot."

"Maybe...but I'm the idiot who beat you." Sogeking told him as he walked away, leaving an uncsonscious Kuro on the ground.

"Sogeking!" shouted a female voice. Sogeking recognised it as Kaya as she ran to him, completely tired. "What happened? Are you OK?"

"Yes...I'm fine. Thank Usopp that he told me about Kuro's speed or I'd probably be in worse condition." Sogeking lied.

"I'll be sure to. Thanks Usopp." Kaya said to him, making Sogeking flinch a bit. "Usopp, I know your under there." Sogeking sighed. He was figured out.

"How did you know?" Sogeking asked her. Kaya smilled back at him.

"Because I know you." Kaya told him. Kaya looked over her shoulder when she saw police cars coming to them. "You better get out of here before the police get here." Kaya told him, making him jump. "Be sure to tell me all that happened here later."

"Sure thing. But first," Sogeking said as he ran off, surprisingly fast for someone who was beaten so badly.

(_I can't believe Kaya knew I was Sogeking!_)

(**_I told you she would find out._**)

(_Will you let that go?_)

(**_No._**)

* * *

**OMG! Kaya and Kuro knew that Usopp was Sogeking! How will this effect the future? OMG OMG! Anyway, Episode Preview**

**Finding people depressed in Syrup Town isn't all that hard with all the robberies, kidnap, and murder. But finding ever person depressed is something completely different. So why isn't Usopp depressed? What the hell is going on? And is that haunted house the key?**


	5. Episode 4

**Author's Note: **(_Blah, blah_) usually Usopp's thoughts, but occasionally someone else's.  
(**_Blah, blah_**) Sogeking's thoughts.

**Depressing-Haunted Mansion Ghosts**

It had been two days since Usopp had fought and defeated Kuro. Those two days were part of the weekend and Usopp spent them being nursed by Kaya from his injuries, even when he told her he was fine. Usopp also explained how he had fooled Kuro with simple ketchup when he said he was an insect. So after jokes were made, gaze was replaces, and Usopp spending his time without Kaya making more ammo, Usopp was finally ready for school on Monday.

"Okay, I'm out!" Usopp called to his mother, opening the door. Outside, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the grass seemed greener. "Wow. This day looks great!" Usopp cried, feeling energetic. As if nothing could go wrong.

"What's so great about it?" asked Banchina, Usopp's mother. Banchina had long black hair, pale skin unlike Usopp, and black eyes. The only way you could tell she was Usopp's mother was the long nose she had, which is where Usopp got it from. Usopp went to where is mother made the comment to see her in the kitchen in her yellow robe, hand on her chin as she looked at the ground. "This day is going to be terrible." she said, sounding depressed. This worried Usopp, but thought it would be over when he got back from school.

"Well...see ya." Usopp said, sounding worried as he walked out the door. (_That was odd. When is mom ever sad?_)

(**_Never._**)

(_But why is she now?_)

As Usopp continued to think, he heard moaning and groaning. Usopp turned his head as to see where it was coming from to see three grown men, looking at the ground like his mother was. He didn't hear what they were saying, something about be worthless. Usopp continued to hear more and more talk like that.

"Uh..." a random person said,

"My life has no meaning." another said.

"I wish I was a stray dog. At least then I wouldn't be a nuisance!"

(_Okay. This is getting creepy! What's wrong with everybody?_) Usopp thought aloud. "EEEE!" he shrieked as a sudden feeling of coldness passed through him. It was as if something went down his spine and out his chest. "What was...!" he stopped when he saw a ghost coming from his stomach and flying away as if nothing happened. "..." Usopp was in so much shock he couldn't scream. What the hell was that?

(_Maybe...maybe I should just ignore this._) With that final thought, he continued his walk to school.

* * *

At school, things seemed to be only worse. People were roaming the halls and class rooms utterly depressed. They all were talking about being lower then scum and some of them even talked about killing themselves. As if it couldn't get worse, the teachers were just as depressed.

"Alright class..." a teacher started as he wrote on the board, to caught up thinking about murdering himself rather than the actual lesson. "You know what class? I'm not good enough to teach. A slug could do better." he said as he through his chalk onto the ground. "You kids...do whatever." he said, not even looking at the class as he walked away.

"Great. Now even our teacher thinks we're not worth teaching." a random student said.

(_When did he say that?_) Usopp thought as he looked at all the students either talking badly about themselves or crying about how bad they are. "This is getting freaky." he mumbled to himself as he turned to Kaya who was just sitting there. "Hey Kaya, what's with everyone?" Usopp asked her. Kaya was facing face-forward so due to her long hair, Usopp couldn't see her face. He saw her facial structure, but not her face. He then noticed something gleam. It was a tear. She was crying? "Kaya! What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Kaya asked, a dark tone in her voice. "What isn't wrong?" she asked, turning to face Usopp to show him her face. She had an incredibly depressed look on her face as tears streamed freely down it. This was freaking out Usopp and what she said next freaked him out more. "I'm nothing more than a waste of space."

"What?" Usopp shouted, in shock of Kaya's words and expression. "How could you say that Kaya? You have a great life and you're a great person.

"What makes me so great? I'm a rich, dumb blond, damsel in distress. I have no purpose. It would be better for everyone if I would just drop dead." she told him as she slammed her face onto her desk. This was becoming to much for Usopp to watch. His best friend was talking crazy! What the hell was going on?

(_What's wrong with...everyone?_) Usopp thought as he saw his friend lie their. Suddenly, he froze up when he felt something. Like it just went through his body. Usopp looked at his stomach after the feeling to see nothing. He looked up to see the same ghost from before. It looked at Usopp's scared face and it looked like it was about to laugh. "What's so funny?" Usopp snapped at the ghost, actually scaring it and making it run away. "What the...?" Usopp was confused as to why the ghost was running away. The ghost ran to the window which it passed right through. Usopp followed it to the window and looked out of it to see the ghost fly.

The ghost flew through the air as it headed to the far edge of town. Usopp pulled out a pair of goggles that he wore over his head and put them over his eyes to get a better look as to where the ghost was going. The goggles,which is part of his Sogeking mask, enhanced his vision to see the ghost fly into a certain house. It was the old mansion at the end of town. It was often called the Haunted Mansion. True, not the most original name, but it gets the point across.

(_No way! I'm _not _going in there!_)

(**_You have to._**)

(_Name one reason why I do!_)

(_**Because it might be the reason why everyone is so depressed. Your mother, Kaya, the school...**_)

(_...Damn._)

* * *

Usopp was at the door of the mansion in the middle of the night. His Sogeking mask was on over his face with a blue cape on instead of the torn red one from Kuro's fight with garlic cloves on it.

(_Like to see those ghosts touch me with this garlic!_) Usopp thought, feeling amazed by his genius.

(**_That's vampires._**)

Sogeking pushed open the door slowly as it creaked. Once he got a look inside the Haunted Mansion, he saw...something unsightly. The living room of the haunted mansion wasn't dark and depressing, it was pink and cheerful. There was a large dark pink couch in the middle with hundreds of creepy looking stuffed animals. The floor was had grass instead of wood. Sogeking was unsure of how to feel.

"Alright! Where are you? Show yourself! I know you ghosts are hiding somewhere!" Sogeking called out, loading his Kabuto with some form of ammunition.

"Horo horo horo horo!" Sogeking heard, sending a chill down his spin as he heard the noise. It seemed more like a laugh. Coming down from the ceiling like a ghost, was a girl around 17 at the least. She had light pink hair tied in pig tails, lightly pale skin, large and round black eyes and was practically thin as a rail. She wore some sort of red crown on top of her head, a white mini t-shirt with a black mark on it, red mini skirt, black and white stripped stockings, red boots, and a small red cloak over her shoulders that was shorter then her shirt.

The fact that she phased through the ceiling was enough to make Sogeking jump a bit before regaining his composure.

"Who are you? How did you do this?" Sogeking demanded, only to be responded to with the creepy laugh from before.

"Horo horo horo! So glad you could come into my lovely abode." the girl told him, spinning around in the air as she stopped and stood in mid air right above the coach. "I am Perona, the Ghost Princess." she introduced.

"Ghost princess? Like the ones I've seen around town?" Sogeking asked, getting a nod from Perona.

"That's right." she said. "But, before we continue this, I have a question for you _Sogeking_." Perona told her, making quotation marks with her fingers. "Why are you wearing such a creepy mask?" The question made Sogeking confused a bit.

"To conceal my face of course." Sogeking answered.

"Weird...I feel like I've seen you through one of my ghost." Perona told him, making Sogeking confused.

"Through...through your ghost?" Sogeking asked, sweat beating down his face behind the mask. (_Oh no! She might know I'm Sogeking!_)

"Yes! You see, I have a special Ghost Network with my ghosts. I can not only conjure them up, but I can also see and hear everything they do." Perona told him. "I swear, I've seen you somewhere!"

"I doubt it." Sogeking told her, "But, how do you control ghosts?" he quickly asked, trying to change the subject.

"Simple...I'm a ghost myself!" she shouted as she then exploded into laughter. Sogeking cringed at this. "Now...for coming into my home, I'm going to kill you." she laughed sinisterly. Sogeking was quick to the draw as he aimed as weapon at the ghost.

"Begone spirit! **Blazing Meteors!**" Sogeking cried as he shot a storm of shuriken from the Kabuto. The Shuriken then caught fire as they soared at the Ghost Princess. Instead of making contact however, they passed right through her without even scratching. The shuriken then crashed into the walls of the room, burning it until the fires were put out. Sogeking's jaw dropped when he saw this. "What...what just happened?"

"Horo horo horo! I told you fool. I'm a ghost. Ghosts can't be touched." she told him with an evil grin on her face. "Besides, those little toys are pathetic excuses of fire crackers." she mocked. Sogeking was still to deep in shock to respond. "Here's an attack. **Negative Hollow!**" she cried as she shot a ghost from her hand. The swirled through the air as it made contact with Sogeking through his body. "How weak." she mocked as she saw Sogeking stand there. "Feeling sad? Depressed? Good. My Negative Hollow drains the target of all its will to live. I bet right now you are wishing you were never born." she mused, getting into a sitting position with one leg over the other. She then started to hear...laughter from her target. "What? Are you laughing?"

"Foolish phantom." Sogeking told her as he faced the Ghost Princess. "Your Negative Hollow cannot harm me." he said as he started to strike his signature pose.

"W-why?" she asked, quivering as she was confused as to why her attack didn't work.

"Simple...your attack simply makes some negative. It won't work on me because...I AM NEGATIVE!" he roared, causing Perona to look at the Sniper in fear.

"How...could anybody possibly be already negative? How could somebody be so negative about themselves, but still have the will to come here? HOW?" she panicked as she looked at Sogeking getting some more ammo.

"Because...I have people to fight for after I vowed to protect them." he said as he loaded the Kabuto with another piece of ammo. "Now, prepare to fall to the Hero of Justice: Sogeking! **Arrow Piece!**" he cried as he shot another Musket Ball, this one being shaped like a black bullet. The bullet then exploded into a row of black explosives. They all flew path Perona as they exploded on the wall behind her. Perona's scared face was replaced with an amused one. Sogeking jumped, remembering about the 'being a ghost' thing.

"Horo horo horo!" Perona laughed, making Sogeking cringe at the sound of her laugh. "Fool! My Negative Hollow may not be able to harm you, but I have other attacks that will do nicely." she told him as she held out her hand. "**Mini Hollow!**" she shouted as a small ghost the size of her palm appeared in it. "This is a real attack." she said as she fired the smaller ghost at the sniper. Sogeking decided against standing there as he quickly jumped out of the way, avoiding the small ghost. It soared right past where he stood and made contact with the door. When it did...

**_Ka-Boom!_**

...the door was blown to bits. Sogeking's jaw dropped when he saw the power that one little ghost had.

"Scared? You should be. **Mini Hollow!**" she shouted, summoning multiple small ghosts as they shot out her hand simultaneously. Sogeking ducked, jumped, and ran as he struggled to avoid the explosive ghosts as she laughed at this. "Run all you want, but you can't keep it up forever." Sogeking ignored the comment as he ran down the hall next to the living room. "What's the matter long-nose? Afraid of a few ghosts?" Perona asked evilly as she fired more Mini Hollows down the corridor, only for Sogeking to turn the corner in time to dodge them and have them explode on the wall instead.

(_It's no use! I can't win!_)

(_**Now's not the time for negativity Usopp. Now's the time for action! You can still win!**_)

(_How can I win? My attacks are useless against her! If I can't hit her, how can I win?_)

(**_Because you are a man who can get things done. You are a man who can think on his feet to get over any and all obsticles. You are a warrior!_**)

(_Do you have proof of this?_)

(_**No.**_)

(_NO?_)

"Hello!" said the sound of Perona's voice as she suddenly appeared in front of Sogeking, breaking his train of thought. "**Mini Hollow!**" she quickly said as an explosion hit Sogeking's mask covered face at point-blank range, sending the sniper flying down the hallway. The mask was destroyed, leaving Usopp's face exposed as he flew down the hallway. His face had a few bruises and mild burns on it from the close-range explosion, but thanks to the mask, he survived. "I knew it! I knew I saw you before!" Perona shouted when she saw Usopp's face. "You're that boy I saw before! I tried using my Negative Hollow when you were at school and on the street!" she shouted at realizing it.

Usopp struggled to stand as he used the Kabuto as a walking stick. (_I can't give up! There...there has to be something I can do._) Usopp thought as he started to stand.

"Horo horo horo horo horo!" Perona laughed at Usopp's desperate attempt at standing up. "Try if you want. I'll just have my fun blowing you to bits." She laughed as she aimed her palm at him. "**Mini Hollow!**" she shouted as she fired more of her small ghosts at the liar.

(_Run!_) Usopp shouted in his head as he quickly got up and ran, avoiding one of the Mini Hollows as he made a mad dash down the hall.

"Still running away long-nose? Fine." she said, a twisted smile carved onto her face. "I'll just continue to hunt you down. You can't run forever." she said with confidence as she chased Usopp down the hall

* * *

**OMG! Perona! Did any of you guess she was going to appear before the 'phasing through the ceiling' part? Anyway, Usopp seems to be having trouble with keeping his secret identity...a secret. And-oh yeah-staying alive! Anyway, did I keep Perona in character? Also, Arrow Piece and Blazing Meteor are attacks that only happened int he anime. But since they're pretty much the same, I thought I give them a little more detail. What do you think? Episode Preview!**

**Usopp is in the fight for his life as he tries to figure out a way to counter Perona's ghosts and tactics. Will Usopp find a way to do battle with her, or will the Ghost Princess end the rain of the Sniper King?**


	6. Episode 5

Author's Note:(_Blah, blah_) usually Usopp's thoughts, but occasionally someone else's.  
(**********_Blah, blah_**) Sogeking's thoughts.

Battle of Lies-Horo Horo Horo Horo

Our chapter begins where we left off, Usopp running for his life as Perona hunt him down, laughing as she shot more Mini Hollows at the sharpshooter. Usopp weaved his way around the exploding ghost, trying desperately to think of something, _anything _to counter attack. He weaved himself left and right, trying desperately to avoid an attack from the Ghost Princess.

"Get back here long-nose! Get back here so I can kill you~!" she called to him, sing-song way, making Usopp even more scared.

"Hell no!** Super Smoke Star!**" he shouted as he pulled out another musket ball and fired his attack. Perona chuckled as the projectile came at her, only to explode into smoke, blinding the ghost. (_That should do for a while!_) Usopp thought to himself as he ran off.

When the smoke cleared, Perona looked around to see that there Usopp was gone. This made the her smile a bit.

(_He can run all he wants, but my ghosts are everywhere._) Perona laughed as she closed her eyes. Like she said, her Ghost Network aloud her to see and hear all the things her ghosts did. After a few seconds, she gave off a sly grin. "Found you, long-nose."

* * *

Usopp was panting, back against a wall, desperate for breath as he held a hand to his heart as if to keep it quiet.

(_I have to think! My attacks are useless against her. She can hit me, but I can't hit her._) His thoughts continued to rush through his head, but were stopped cold when he heard that horrible.

"Horo horo horo horo..." it laughed, sounding quieter and quieter like in a horror movie. The laugh scared Usopp half to death. He looked left and right, but Perona was nowhere to be seen. He tried to breath easy, but another "Horo horo horo horo..." pierced his ears, making sweat trickle down his forehead. He jumped foreword from the wall he was leaning on to face it. He didn't see anything. Before he could ponder this, Perona sprung from the wall as she shouted "Gotcha!", her hand going into Usopp's chest which freaked him out.

"AGH~!" he shouted in pure fear as he tried to back away, but his body only twitched as his eyes looked down on the ghost.

"Don't try to move long-nose..." Perona told her, a sick smile on her face, "If you do, I might _accidentally _pull your heart out." she said, putting a strain on accident.

"W-what?" Usopp shouted in alarm, nearly making him jump back in fear, but the fear of Perona pulling his heart out kept him still.

"That's right. I hove your heart in my hands. I can easily squeeze it until it pops." she warned him. Usopp's face had a look of panic as he held in a scream. More sweat went down his face as he struggled not to shout. "Like...NOW!"

"AGH!" he shouted as he jumped away from his enemy, holding his chest as he screamed in pain and agony. The scream lasted a bit longer until he noticed something...there was no pain. Like no pain to begin with. "My heart?"

"Horo horo horo horo horo horo horo horo horo!" Perona laughed as she floated around in mid air, holding her sides as if they hurt. "That was _so _funny!" she laughed, still going 'horo horo'. "I...I can't squeeze your heart! Horo horo. I can't even-horo horo-touch you!" she told him, laughing even more. Although Perona was having a ball, Usopp wasn't amused and was getting furious.

"You think that was funny? How can you think that was funny?" Usopp snapped at her. Perona shot him a smile that made him jump a bit.

"Because it's fun to make people scream." Perona told him as more Mini Hollows formed in her palm. "Like so: **Mini Hollow!**" she shouted as she fired the explosive ghosts at Usopp. Usopp, however, instead of running away, stood his ground and gave a cold stare. He raised his arm as if to hit the ghosts with his hand and thrusts it at the Mini Hollows.

"**Impact**!" he shouted, the ghosts, making contact with the Impact Dial, instantly making an explosion on contact, repelling the explosion away from him. When the smoke cleared from the contact, Usopp saw Perona's face changed from a childish smirk to a scared look. It took all of Usopp's strength to not wince in pain.

"H-how did you do that?" Perona trembled. She then heard Usopp laughing, making her more scared.

"Foolish phantom. You've had your fun, but it's time I unleashed my true power. My full potential!" he shouted, making Perona flinch. "Feel the wrath of my **Usopp Spell!** Cockroaches falling from the sky!" he shouted at the spur of the moment.

"!" Perona shouted as she crawled into a ball, hands covering her head. "Not the cockroaches! I hate cockroaches!" she shouted in fear. Usopp, wondering why Perona was freaking out over cockroaches, decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth as he turned around and got ready to make another run for it. Before he did, he saw a door at the end of the hallway, a note on it saying 'Do not enter' with bold, pink letters. Usopp started to walk to the door, slowly trying to not get Perona's attention. "HEY!" Perona shouted, getting Usopp's attention. Usopp turned around to see Perona floating in the air, hands on her hips and looked furious. "You lied to me! You can't do magic! **Mini Hollow!**" she shouted as she shot a swarm of Mini Hollows at Usopp. Usopp screamed as he made a run for it, the Mini Hollows chased down Usopp as he ran straight to the door. The ghost then wrapped themselves around Usopp's body. "**Ghost Rap.**" Perona said, snapping her fingers as...

**_BOOM!_**

...the ghosts exploded on the sniper'sbody. Usopp staggered to keep standing, but had to use the Kabuto to keep standing. Perono laughed at Usopp's attempts at trying to stand.

"Foolish boy! You're no matched for me! Give up now and your death will be as painless as possi-what are you doing?" Perona shouted, stopping herself from bragging as she saw Usopp still walking. Perona focused herself to see past Perona and saw him walking towards a door...a door she labled do not enter. "HEY! Don't go in there!" Perona shouted at him, but Usopp kept walking.

(_Just have to keep moving_) Usopp thought to himself. He still had the strength to run, but he thought it would be more dramatic to walk slowly. Besides, he had to save his strength. Usopp got closer to the door, but stopped when a giant Perona came from the ground, blocking his path. "AGH!" he shouted in fear as he saw Perona. She was now about 25'0 feet tall.

"You won't get past me!" Perona shouted, shooting her palm at Usopp. "Take one more step, and I'll blow you to smithereens!" she warned. Usopp panicked as he grabbed one of his many amunitions and aimed it at Perona. "Are you forgetting already? You cannot hurt me!" she told him. Usopp laughed at that.

"You aren't my target." Usopp said as he aimed his weapon from Perona's face to the door he was going to. "**Six Chamber Pit-Viper Star!**" he shouted as he fired six pellets from the Kabuto, all of them in a snake-like patern as they headed for the door. And with a sudden explosion, the door blew up into bits. Perona looked at Usopp in shock, but took it as the signal to run to the door at break neck speed.

"Hey! Get back here! Don't go in there!" Perona shouted as she followd Usopp, but Usopp continued to run into the smoke where the door was, loosing Perona. When Perona got into the room, the smoke cleared and the sight scared Perona to death.

The room had a king-sized bed that was pink and frilly with an ocean of pillows. Usopp was standing by the bed, the Kabuto armed and aimed at...Perona? There was another Perona on the bed, this one slumped into a sitting position as if it was asleep.

"So...this is what you were hiding?" Usopp laughed as he saw Perona's scared face, "Mine telling me what it is?"

"That's my body you jerk!" she shouted, making Usopp give her a confused look. "You see, I'm not a ghost. I'm a Devil Fruit User. The Hollow-Hollow Fruit gave me these abilities. It also give me the ability to project my soul out of my body. Clever, isn't it?" Perona asked him.

"You know...it is." Usopp admitted, "But there is one fatal flaw in your strategy."

"What's that?" Perona asked him, her eyes growing wider when he saw Usopp grabbing her limp body by the neck and into the air, a fist made as if he was about to hit her. "Wait! What are you doing?" she shouted at him.

"I'm going to finish this! So you can never hurt the ones I care about again!" Usopp told her as he pulled back his fist, as if he was going to hit her, even though it was a complete bluff.

"You...you wouldn't dare!" Perona said, calling his bluff. Usopp shot her a death glare.

"You saw what I did to your Mini Hollows before, didn't you? I can do the very same to you!" Usopp told her. Perona didn't know what to do. If she fired a Mini Hollow, she could hurt herself. If she tried to go back into her body, he would probably hit her the second he did. So she did the only thing she could at this type of situation.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLE~ASE DON'T!" Perona begged as she got on her knees, still floating in mid air. "I'll reverse my Negative Hollows and make everyone normal again! Please!" she cried to the liar. Usopp didn't think she would fall for the bluff, but he did make it believable.

"If you do that, I'll let you live." Usopp told her. Perona nodded, tears drying from her face as she launched more Negative Hollows into the air as they left the mansion. "There! By tomarow moring, they'll all be fine! As if I didn't do a thing! Now please put my body down!" she begged. Usopp nodded as he gently put Perona's limp body onto the soft bed. Perona quickly launched herself at the body, her soul returning to it. Once in, her eyes blinked open to see Usopp standing at the door.

"Why did you fire the Negative Hollows in the 1st place?" Usopp asked, confused by Perona's actions. Outlaws usually had a reason to do stuff like this. Food, money, power, something. Part of Perona didn't want to answer the question. She already practically lost to him. But, since he did, she felt that she might as well tell him.

"I...wanted to have some fun. You know?" she told him.

"Fun? People were so...depressed and sad! How is that fun?" Usopp asked her.

"I live in a haunted mansion. Nobody wants to be around me so I have no friends. What do you expect me to do?" she shouted, crossing her arms and pouting at Usopp.

"If your so lonley, then why don't you hanging out with people rather than hiding in a haunted mansion." Usopp told her. Perona looked at Usopp confused, complete with a tilted head. "Like going to school or something." Usopp told her. (_I can't believe I'm giving advise to someone who tried to kill me!_) Perona looked as if she was in deep thought. Usopp decided now would be a good time to leave as he walked out of the room. When he did, Perona gave off a scary, evil grin.

* * *

The next day, everyone in Syrup Town was back to normal. Everyone was now peaceful and happily enjoyin their lives. Everything seemed to be back to nor-

"!"

I stand corrected. At Maple High School, Usopp had a look of absolute fear on his face as he looked at the person who had been talking to Kaya. That person was none other than the Ghost Princess: Perona. She was sitting next to Kaya and was talking to her casually as if everything was normal. When Usopp came into the room, he saw the foe he defeated last night and screamed so loud that it echoed theough the school.

"Usopp, what's wrong?" Kaya asked her friend as she came to his side.

"What's wrong? Kaya! That...that...she-devil tried to kill me and made everyone in Syrup Town depressed!" Usopp explained. At that, Kaya laughed at the liar. "What's so funny?"

"I already know." Kaya told him.

"WHAT?"

"Perona told me everything about what happened and she said that she wanted to apologized and be friends." Kaya told Usopp with a smile.

"No way!" Usopp shouted, "She almost killed me! How can we trust her?"

"Because she seemed rather lonley." Kaya said to him. Usopp felt hitting himself over the head. Sure, he said try going to school and meeting people, but he didn't mean Kaya!

"Come on Long-Nose." Perona said, joining the conversation, "Kaya and I have become good friends. You wouldn't want to kill such a good friendship would you?" she asked, making Usopp guilty a little bit. "And besides, it was _your _idea I come here." she reminded him. Usopp thought for a minute before he finally surrendered.

"Fine...but you hurt Kaya or me, I'll turn you into the cops for having Devil Fruit!" he warned him.

"Don't worry about it..._Sogeking._" she told him, making Usopp jump. Kaya giggled at the banter they tossed as she walked to her desk. Usopp was about to go to his, until Perona grabbed his wrist, turned him around to face her, and nearly scared him with the deadly look she gave him. "Remember this Long-Nose: you are my enemy. And soon, when you lease expect it, I will get my vengence." she threatened him, making Usopp go pale. "Until then...I hope we can be friends." she said, giving him a cheerful smile as she walked to her desk, which was next to his.

(_Great...not only is she my friend and enemy, but she sits next to me?_) he thought as he saw her take a seat. Usopp's seat was now in the middle of Perona and Kaya. (_Oh boy._)

* * *

**The battle is over! Sorry about the crappy ending, but it was the best I could think of so it would end this way as Perona being Usopp's friend...sort of. Anyway, I'm not all to thrilled about the lame ending so I don't blame any of you if you think it's shit, but I didn't wanna completely rip off Oda's fight with Usopp and Perona. Episode Preview!**

**Crime rockets in Syrup Town and at every scene has the same mark. Can Usopp solve this mystery? Maybe. And will Perona stop scaring the shit out of Usopp to help? Probably not...**


	7. Very Late Episode 6

Author's Note:(_Blah, blah_) usually Usopp's thoughts, but occasionally someone else's.  
(**********_Blah, blah_**) Sogeking's thoughts.  
"_Blah, blah_" someone is talking over a radio or Den Den Mushi.

**Return of a Foe-Black Cats Bare Their Claws**

It was the middle of the night in Syrup Town as most of the residents were a snooze except for everyone's favorite Sharpshooter: Usopp AKA Sogeking. The masked hero was looking at the wall of one of the prisons twelve of Syrup Town. Why you ask? Someone had broken out of jail or rather _into _the jail from what he had heard. It was odd to everyone, even the police who were investigating, who weren't noticing Sogekingfrom a roof top as he examined it with his sharp vision. This was the 6th Jail that was hit. It also had the same mark as the others: a skull and crossbones, only the skull was a cat's skull.

(_I don't get it. Why would someone brake _into _jail?_) Sogeking thought to himself as he examined the crime scene. Before he could continue his thoughts, he felt a sudden chill run down his spine and through his chest painfully slowly. As he looked down, he saw what was disturbing him: the Ghost Princess Perona going through his body for the umpteenth time. Sogeking fought the urge to scream as Perona laughed her laugh at him. "Will you stop doing that?" he whispered at her.

"Why would I do that?" she asked playfully, fake confusion in her voice.

"Because it creeps me out! And it distracts me!" Sogeking shouted at her.

"_Guys. You have to be quiet. The Marines might here you._" said the calming voice of Kaya through a Den Den Mushi that was on Sogeking's shoulder.

It had been three days since Sogeking's victory over Perona. Ever since then, Perona became a student at Syrup High andmade friends with Kaya and-to some level-Usopp. Those four days were spent with Perona acting as Sogeking's back up and Kaya took the role as being Sogeking's technical support since her family's computer can get into any and every network in Syrup Town since they have so much strings that can be pulled. So Usopphadto deal with Perona's scare tacticsand death threats as their 'friendship' grew into a partnership.

Through the past days, Perona has been staying at Kaya's house, lieing to her parents that Peronawas a friend from out of town and needed a place to stay. Her parents, being gullible to even the lamest of fibs, believed it. Usopp didn't like that idea, but it was out of his hands now.

"_So, what do we know?_" Kaya asked, getting back to present time. Kaya was watching them through a security camera on the wall of the Prison.

"We know that whoever is doing this likes to break into jail instead of out. But that doesn't say much." Sogeking said aloud. He looked back down to the Police andsaw four small ghosts flying right through them, making them collapse onto the ground. "Perona! Why did you do that?" Sogeking shouted at the Ghost Princess.

"So they would move out the way so I could see what was written." Perona told him as she floated to the wall. Sogeking simply jumped down to see what she was talking about. The duo walked casually over to the wall, not caring about the police who were to depressed to call for back up as they got closer to the wall. "See?" Perona asked him as she got closer. Sogeking also got closer to the wall and something was written.

"_What's going on?_" Kaya asked., not able to see what they were talking about.

"There's something carved on the wall. It says 'The Black Cats shall be reunited'." Sogeking read, confusion going through his mind. "Who are the Black Cats?"

**SCENE CHANGE**

It was morning at Syrup High as Usopp, Kaya, and Perona were all gathered in there group, the teacher gone to do...teacher things as the three of them talked amongst themselves.

"So, who are the Black Cats?" Perona asked aloud. Perona, instead of wearing her usual clothing, wore a pink mini T-shirt with a white ghost on it, black skirt, andred boots with her usual black and white stockings. Kaya thought it would be better if she looked more normal at school.

"The Black Cats are a group of rouges that usually go around from town-to-town as they steal money andrare treasures. They've practically been around the world. They have a lot of members so it seems they are more like an army than a pack of thieves." Kaya told them as she read a sheet of paper telling them this. The sheet of paper was printed from a Police Computer.

"A-an army?" Usopp asked, fidgeting in his seat.

"What's the matter Long-Nose, you scared?" Perona taunted.

"No! Just surprised!"

"Sure~..."

"By the way you to act, you guys could be lovers." Kaya butted in, catching the attention of her friends.

"NO WAY KAYA! I WOULD NEVER BE WITH THAT...THAT MURDERER!" Usopp shouted. Lucky for him, nobody really cared about his screams since it wasn't rare Usopp burst into a screaming fit.

"THE LONG-NOSE IS MY MORTAL ENEMY! I WILL SOONER HAVE HIM DEAD!" Perona shouted. Kaya laughed at their reaction as she continued down the sheet. However, when she got halfway down, her eyes grew as a cold sweat came down her face.

"U-Usopp." Kaya said shaking. Usoppturnedto see his friendshaking like a leaf as she looked at the sniper with fear in her eyes. "The leader of the Black Cats is...Kuro." she told him. Usopp's eyes shot from his eyes as snot came from his nose as he released a blood curdling scream. "And The Black Cats are getting closer to freeing him because the next Prison they hit will be the one where he's being held." Kaya told him. Usopp's tan skin turned paper white as he fell from his chair onto his back, a look of fear fixed onto it.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Once again, we see Sogeking jumping off rooftops at his top speed as Perona, in her usual costume,flying behindhim as a ghost with her body stashed at Kaya's. During the day, Peronawasupdated with the information about Kuro and Sogeking's battle with him.

"_Are you guys almost there?_" Kaya asked through a Den-Den Mushi.

"We're almost there!" Sogeking shouted into the electric snail as he pushed himself to go faster. "No way are they busting out Kuro!"

"I agree." Perona spoke up, catching Sogeking off guard as he stared at the Ghost Princess. "What? I don't like this guy."

(_Wow! We agree on something..._)

(_**Perhaps there is common ground after all.**_)

"Don't get any ideas Long-Nose. I only dislike him because he dislikes you. If anyone is going to destroy you, it will be me." she said, arms folded as they continued.

(_Never mind..._)

The Sniper King and Ghost Princess continued their run to the Prison Kuro was being held. It was about another half a mile of running, but Sogeking was determined to defeat the Black Cats.

"_Guys! We have a problem!_" Kaya shouted into the Den Den Mushi, "_Their was an explosion in the prison! The prison Kuro is in!_"

"What? Their there already!" Sogeking shouted back in a panic.

"_Yeah! There's about 50 guys blocking the entrance._" Kaya told them. Perona rolled her eyes at Sogeking's panic.

"Stop worrying. They won't be a problem." Perona told the him.

"And why's that?" Sogeking asked her.

"I have a plan." Perona said simply as she floated up to the sniper, him flinching slightly, as she whispered something into his ear.

**SCENE CHANGE**

At the prison, the doors were knocked down as 50 guys guarded the door. They all wore the same uniform: black shirts with the cat skull and crossbones, white pants, black shoes, and all of them had their hair in the form of cat ears. They all held swords in their hands as they guarded the door of the prison, making sure nobody had the chance to get into the jail. All seemed fine...that is, until they heard a strange laugh.

"Horo horo horo horo..." it sounded, causing the Cat Guys to jump a bit.

"W-what was that?" a random one asked aloud.

"M-maybe it was a g-g-g-ghost." another stuttered, only to get smacked upside the head by another one.

"Don't be ridiculous!" he shouted as he glared at him and the others, "There ain't no such thing as ghosts!" he shouted at them.

"Isn't there?"

"Of course there...!" he began to shout, only to realize that the last voice belonged to nobody. He and the others looked around to find nobody. "W-who said that? Come out!" he shouted, trying to sound threatening.

"I'm already here." the voice said, causing everyone to look down at the ground where they saw a Perona's head sticking out of it as if it was decapitated. "BOO!" she shouted, causing everyone to scream as they ran away, screaming for there mothers. "Man, they're bigger scared then you are, Long-Nose." Peronasaid aloud as she floated out of the ground withease. Out from behind a near by building, Sogeking entered the scene as he walked over to Perona. Sogeking ignored the comment as the duo walked into the jail.

Inside, the walls were made of stone like any other jail and it was painted dark blue. All over the place were cops and guards, all of them laying on the ground with their eyes closed.

"A-are these guys..." Sogeking stuttered as he walked closer to one of the bodies, only to hear loud snores. "They're asleep? Kaya, why are they asleep?"

"_I don't know. The second they walked in, they took out the cameras. And they keep smashing them so I can't find them._" Kaya told them through Den Den Mushi.

"So how are we-eeeeeeeeeee!" Sogeking suddenly yelped as he felt Perona's Negative Hollows pierce through him. The four ghosts flew down the four hallways that were inside the jail as if Sogeking wasn't their. "What was that for? We're on the same side!"

"They didn't effect you, so what difference does it make? Besides, I can see through the ghosts." Perona reminded him, making Sogekingfeel stupid for not remembering such a useful detail. "Found them. They're down the 2nd hallway." Perona told him as she flew down the hallway past Sogeking. Sogekingfollowed right behind her, using her as a lead.

They ran down the hall as instructed. As they ran, they heard the footsteps of someone who wasn't Sogeking.

"That must be them." Sogeking muttered as he quickly dug through his bag and pulled out one of his musket balls. Perona and him ran faster andfaster as they turned the corner. "Freeze Black Cats! Or feel the wrath of-" Sogeking began to shout, only to see that nobody was there. "I thought you said they were down here." he said to Perona.

"I thought so too!" Peronashouted as she looked aroundthe dark place to not find anybody.

"_Guys! They're their! They are-_" before Kaya could finish, the Den Den Mushi was off of Sogeking'sshoulder as he felt a gust of wind blow right past him. Sogeking, flinched as he slowly turned around to see a man who had green hair, incredibly skinny, and a hunched back. He wore a black shirt, a bow tie, blue shorts, brown shoes, and a pair of cat-gloves. He was also holding the now scared looking Den Den Mushi. Before Kaya could continue, he through the snail down the hall.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" Perona shouted at the green haired man who was smiling devilishly.

"I am Sham. I'm one of the high ranking Black Cats. Me and my fellow Black Cats have already freed our Captain, Kuro." Sham told them, a cat's grin on his face.

"What?" Sogeking shouted, anger in his voice. "Where is he?" he shouted, aiming his Kabuto at the cat guy.

"Like I'll ever tell you where our secret base is." Sham said smugly. Sogeking growled as his rage clouded his judgement.

"**Exploding Star!**" he shouted as he fired his basic attack. Sham laughed as he ducked under the projectile and ran at him. Before Sogekingcould grab another star to shoot, Sham had delivered powerful, deep slash on the hero. Blood splashed against the boy as he fell over from the attacks. Blood coughed from his mouth as he fell over onto his knees as he tried to keep himself from falling onto his face.

"Ha ha ha!" Sham laughed as he looked at Sogeking, "I would love to finish this, but captain says to let you live." he said as he started to walk away.

"**Mini Hollow!**" Perona shouted, shooting small ghosts at the Black Cat. Before Sham could react, the explosive ghosts exploded on his back when they made contact. Sham staggered a bit as he tried to not fall over in pain from the sudden attack. "If any one kills Long-Nose, it's me!" she shouted, shooting more Mini Hollows. Sham quickly dodged the ghosts before they made contact with him and started to run. "Get back here!" Perona shouted, chasing him. She stopped when she remembered that Sogekingwas still not moving. She quickly turned around to see that Sogekingwas struggling to stand up. "Y-you're alive?" she asked in astonishment.

"I...I am the King of Snipers. It's going to take more than that to kill me." he said as he used the Kabuto as a walking stick to move. "We better call Kaya. Help me find the Den Den Mushi." he told her, his response was Perona crossing her arms and pouting at him.

"Don't boss me around!" she shouted as she went to go and look for the Den Den Mushi.

**SCENE CHANGE**

In the middle of the darkness, Sham ran into a dark room. Inside the room, Kurowas standing in the center with two other people standing next to him, but were shrouded by the darkness.

"Good job Sham. You did well getting here with no cops." Kuro said as he walked over to him. Kuro was wearing the black andwhite stripes of a prisoner's uniform with his usual glasses. "Is Usopp alive?" Kuroasked, a death threat in his voice.

"Yeah boss! The long nosed kid is still alive andkicking." Sham told him with a creepy grin. Kuronodded, returning the grin with his.

"Good. I shall have his blood on my own claws." Kuro said as he walked over to the shadows.

"So what do we do?" one of the hidden figures asked him.

"Patients. We must plan 1st. We can't just attack him. As much as I _hate _to admit it, he is quite smart. But don't you worry. He may be smart, but _I'm _smarter." Kuro told him as he and the others started to laugh.

**Holy mother of shit! Kurois back with a vengeance! Andhe brought the Black Cat Gang with him! What are is dasteredly plans to get his revenge? It will be explained...just not in the next chapter. ...It takes time to think of that! For now, enjoy this next adventure, introducing another important character. Episode Preview!**

**While dealing with battle wounds, school, and the unknown rath of Kuro, Usopp has to deal with another problem! A wild animal is on the loose and the Sniper is on the job to hunt it down and try to return it to the wild. Will he do it or will this beast bring something unexpected?**


	8. Early Episode 7

Author's Note:(_Blah, blah_) usually Usopp's thoughts, but occasionally someone else.  
(**********_Blah, blah_**) Sogeking's thoughts.  
"_Blah, blah_" someone is talking over a radio or Den Den Mushi.

**Beast of the Streets-Sogeking Rescue  
**

"AH! That hurts!"

"I'm sorry, but we have to put this on."

Inside the house of Usopp at about 11:25 AM, Usopp was on his bed, the top of his overalls off along with his shirt as his mother, Banchina, as she applied rubbing alcohol onto the sniper's wounds.

"I don't understand how you get so scratched up. Were you at a sword fight?" she asked questioningly.

"It was a sneak attack of a mugger. Nothing to-OW!" he shouted as Banchina applied more of the medication. Usopp had fed her mother another lie from his mouth and, even though it took him a few minutes to convince her, Banchina believed it and went to work on the appliance of rubbing alcohol onto the wounds. She then put it down and grabbed some gaze next to her.

"Your lucky Kaya and her friend, Perona, came when they did or you would have been in worse shape. Why were you outside by yourself?" she asked again. She was questioning Usopp more than usual. Usopp mentally growled at the mention of Perona's name. Especially since Kaya had to drag Perona's limp body to them so she could re-enter it and help her drag Usopp to his house.

"I had to get something at school. Sorry I didn't leave a note." Usopp lied in an apologetic tone. He really was sorry, but he wasn't going to tell her that he had tried to stop a prison break out either.

"Just promise you'll be more careful." Banchina told her son as she finished wrapping his wounds.

"I promise." Usopp told her. Banchina smiled as she left the room, making Usopp feel bad. (_I really wish I could tell her._)

(_**Tell her then.**_)

(_Are you an idiot? You know exactly why I can't tell her!_)

(**_She's your mother._**)

(_She could be killed!_)

**SCENE CHANGE**

In the living room, Perona, who was now wearing her street clothes, and Kaya were sitting on the couch as they waited for Usopp or his mother to come out. After about ten minutes, Usopp came into view with his clothes on as he entered the room of the two girls.

"About time. How long does it take to get bandages?" Perona asked, stiffing laughter.

"Hey! My mom wasn't just putting bandages on me! She was giving me...special medicine." Usopp lied.

"It was rubbing alcohol, wasn't it?" Kaya asked. Usopp cringed that she had found out. Perona exploded with her kept in laughter as Kaya tried to give him a sympathetic smile.

"I still can't believe it! All that trying over that? 'Look at me, I'm The Mighty Captain Usopp! I can take out 1000 thieves with one shot, but I keel over at the sight of rubbing alcohol'!" Perona laughed as she held her stomach. Usopp was steaming mad at the insult thrown at him. "You are a loser!"

"I'm the loser that beat you!" Usopp taunted back.

"Don't get to comfortable with the spot of superior Long-Nose. I will have my vengeance on you yet." she reminded him. Kaya rolled her eyes at their bickering as she stood up.

"You guys wanna go to the park?" Kaya asked them, trying to get them to focus on something else.

"Sure." Usopp quickly answered as he rushed to the door to lead the way, much faster than Kaya thought he could.

(_How is it he can keep getting up like that?_) Kaya asked herself as she followed the liar. Perona just sat there for a few seconds before she followed the two of them.

**SCENE CHANGE**

The trio soon found themselves in the center of Syrup Town: Syrup Town park. The three of them made there ways to the benches, Usopp looking around the place as he inspected it. If you remember correctly, this was where he had battled with Kuro before. Now, he was slightly nervous, as if Kuro was going to spring out of nowhere and get the jump on him.

"Usopp, why are you so nervous?" Kaya asked him as she noticed him fidget.

"Because! I just know Kaya is going to come out of nowhere at any second and attack me!" Usopp told her.

"You're being paranoid." she confirmed him, but Usopp didn't take it too well.

"Paranoid? He knows who I am! He's probably plotting my death right now. For all we know, he could have a pistol in his hands right now and he's aiming for-"

**_POP_**

"AH!" Usopp shouted after the loud popping sound was heard as he jumped onto the grass with his hands over his head, "He does! He's going to kill me!" He shouted in fear as he trembled.

"Horo horo horo..." laughed Perona as she saw this. Usopp turned to face her when he saw the remains of a popped balloon in her hands.

"I can't believe you! _You _made that noise?" he shouted. Perona nodded as she stuck her tongue at him. Usopp was about to explode when actual gun shots were heard not too far from them. The threesome turned their heads and saw SWAT cars rushing down the street as there radio chatter was loud enough to be heard.

"_Team C and Team D! This is Team A! We are closing in on the monster! Reporting assistance!_" a police man shouted as he shot down the street.

"_Team A! This is Team C! We are on your way!_" another said.

"_Copy That_." with those final words, the cars were out of earshot.

"M-monster? What could they mean by that?" Usopp stuttered as he got ready to leave.

"Aw! Is 'wittle' Long-Nose scared?" Perona asked in a teasing way.

"NO! I just have a disease, that's all!" Usopp declared to her.

"What disease?"

"It's I-can't-go-see-what-the-monster-is disease!"

"Come one guys!" called Kaya. Perona and Usopp turned to her and saw she was already heading towards the 'monster's' direction.

(_What is she doing? That thing will kill her!_) Usopp thought as he followed Kaya. Perona followed him.

"What happened to your illness?" she asked him.

"I got over it!" Usopp shouted as he rushed himself to go faster. The duo ran until they caught up with Kaya, who was standing behind some police tape. The cops were face-to-face with the monster and weren't doing so well.

The monster in question was a large man who had brownish skin and was incredibly muscular and big and a blue nose. He had some brown fur across his neck and upper back and wore red shorts, a pink hat, a blue backpack. The man was covered in scars and bruises from bullet wounds and katana cuts as he breathed heavily and nearly fell after he knocked away another police man. Kaya couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Maybe we should help him." Kaya said, turning to Usopp.

"No way! That thing's a monster!" Usopp shouted.

"Come on Usopp! For all we know, the Police are probably just scared of him and thinks he's bad. For all we know, he could be just some innocent guy with rotten luck." Kaya told him.

(**_She's right you know._**)

(_Why are you taking her side?_)

(_**Well, we're 'bad guys' according to the police, but we help people. Shouldn't we give this creature the benefit of a doubt?**_)

Usopp sighed, defeated by both Kaya and himself as he ran into an alley way and ran up the stairs of a building. He quickly donned his costume, pulled out his regular slingshot since he left the Kabuto at home, and readied a Smoke Star. He got himself onto the roof just in time to see the monster on his knees, about to pass out.

"Give up beast! You have been put under the arrest of the Syrup Town Police Force! Surrender now, and-" "**Smoke Star!**" Sogeking shouted as he fired the small Musket Ball through the air as it hit the ground in front of the beast-man. The smog covered the place as Sogeking jumped from his perch and into the smoke where the beast was.

"What's going on?"

"Was that Sogeking?"

"Come on!" Sogeking told the large man as he lead the beast out of the smoke and ran with him in tow. Sogeking turned around to see him keeping up with him and the police having trouble navigating through the smoke.

"W-who are you?" the monster asked. His voice was sort of deep, yet squeaky at the same time.

"I'm the great Sogeking! Now follow me and don't ask questions!" he ordered as they turned an alleyway. Sogeking then ran until he saw a manhole cover and quickly opened it. "Hop in!" Sogeking ordered, but then noticed something important to his escape plan...the beast is too big. "Oh man! We're going to have to think of another plan!" he panicked until the monster shook his head.

"No! This is a great idea!" the man declared, puzzling Sogeking. In the blink of an eye, the large man before him had shrunk and was now a small, fuzzy furred, blue eyes and nosed, reindeer complete with hooves hands, feet, and antlers coming from his hat. He still stood on two legs. Sogeking was astonished by the sudden transformation. What was he? "I'll explain later!" he shouted with a squeaky voice as he grabbed Sogeking's hand and jumped into the manhole cover while pulling Sogeking down.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Perona and Kaya were waiting down the street by Usopp's house as they waited for the sniper to return. Kaya was getting worried as Perona got impatient.

"What's taking him this time?" Perona shouted as she looked at Kaya's watch, "It's been an hour."

"Maybe Usopp's having some sort of-" before Kaya could continue, they both heard rumbling from under a manhole cover. The cover was quickly removed and out of the hole came..."Usopp!" Kaya cried as she ran over to him and extended her hand. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah. I'm alright." he told her as he came out of the sewer. "OK Chopper! It's safe!" he called.

"Chopper?" Kaya asked. From the sewer entrance, came the small fuzzy reindeer-human hybrid.

"Hi! I'm Tony Tony Chopper!" he declared. Perona and Kaya got a good look at Chopper as he stood there, trying to absorb the sudden information.

"Aw!" Kaya said as she hugged Chopper, "Usopp! He's _so _cute!" she squealed, "Isn't he Perona?"

"Very cute! He's way cuter than Long-Nose!" Perona also cried as she hugged him, aggravating Usopp on purpose.

"Heh heh! I'm not _that _cute!" Chopper said as he blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "But, why did you guys help me?"

"Because it looked like you needed it." Kaya told him as she put him down, "But...what are you? Are you that same monster from downtown?" she asked.

"Yeah. You see, I'm a Devil Fruit user. I'm a reindeer that poses the Human-Human Fruit. I ate it on accident and because of my strange appearance, I was kicked out of my herd." he said, looking down.

"Poor little guy." Kaya said as she petted his back. Chopper tried to contain the sigh his instincts were forcing out of him, but it was useless as he sighed in pleasure of it. "So, why are you here? Isn't this place a little warm for reindeer?"

"I used to live in Drum City _way _up north with Dr. Kureha." Chopper further explained, "But some humans spotted me as my Heavy Point, the form of me you saw earlier, and thought I would be great in a zoo. I was blind-sighted with a tranquilizer and when I woke up, I was being transported to a zoo, so a busted out. But..." Chopper trailed off, not wanting to say the end, "those people saw me and thought I was a monster."

"How sad..." Kaya pitied, "I wish we could take you home, but It's too far for you to go home though. Drum Town is about two countries from here." That's when an idea formed in Kaya's head, "Maybe you could stay with Usopp!" Kaya declared.

"Uh Kaya? How will that work. My mom won't let me have a pet and I doubt she would want Chopper walking around like a big monster." Usopp told her, but that's when Usopp had an idea of his own.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Oh Usopp! He's so cute!" Banchina declared as she gave Chopper a tight hug, feeling his fur. "Who is he?"

"Mom, this is Chopper. He doesn't know who his parents are and he accidentally ate a Devil Fruit. Can he stay here?" Usopp asked. Usopp had explained to Chopper that they were going to have to tell his mom about him and tell her a fake story. Chopper didn't like that plan, but couldn't think of a better one.

"Of you poor little guy." Banchina said as she put Chopper down, "You can stay here, but we'll have to do something about your hands so nobody knows you have a Devil Fruit. Other than that, you can stay as long as you need!" she told him.

"Yay! Thank you ma'am." Chopper thanked as he bowed his head. Usopp was happy for Chopper, but couldn't help but think he was biting off more than he can chew.

**Yes people! Chopper is a team of Team Sogeking! I thought it would be a good idea to add Chopper into the story since leaving Perona alone with Usopp is probably a bad idea. Before you get any ideas: no! I'm not making this up as I go along! Episode Preview!**

**Having Chopper as a roommate sure can come in handy...like when assassins enter your room in the middle of the night and threaten to kill you! When murderers come after Usopp and Kaya, will they be able to survive the night until the end, or will it be over before it begins?  
**


	9. Episode 8

Author's Note:(_Blah, blah_) usually Usopp's thoughts, but occasionally someone else.  
(**********_Blah, blah_**) Sogeking's thoughts.  
"_Blah, blah_" someone is talking over a radio or Den Den Mushi.

**Usopp and Kaya-Run For Your Lives!  
**

"No way! Seriously?" Chopper cried excitedly as he looked at Usopp. The duo were in Usopp's room, Chopper on the floor sitting with his legs crossed and Usopp was on the bed, with his arms folded as he gave him a 'cool' look.

"That's right Chopper. I was able to defeat an entire army of mutated spiders." Usopp told him. Of course, Usopp was telling Chopper one of his tall tales of his greatness, "It was me vs 1,000 of the poisonous creatures. My signature weapon, Kabuto, was knocked out of my hands and I was faced to face with the spiders."

"So what did you do?" Chopper asked, the suspense killing the poor reindeer.

"I pulled out my back up weapon! My-" before Usopp could finish his sentence, a bullet flew through the window by his bed and missed the liar's cheek by an inch. The bullet emended itself in the wall and it freaked out both Usopp and Chopper.

"W-what was that?" Chopper asked worriedly as he and Usopp hit the ground. They peered through the window and saw the silhouette of a man with cat ears and he seemed to have been holding a gun. "That man was trying to kill us! Who is he?"

"He's...one of Kuro's guys." Usopp answered as sweat came down his forehead. (_**It looks like it has begun**_.)

**SCENE CHANGE**

At Kaya's house, Perona and she were watching a horror movie called Meeting The Ripper, which was basically about 20 girls [**sluts**] getting killed by a modern Jack the Ripper. Kaya was on her bed, clutching her pillow for dear life as she stared at the screen, shaking like a leaf. Most horror films didn't get to her, but this one was incredible scary, which is why Perona picked it. Speaking of the ghost princess, she was munching away at the caramel popcorn, unfazed by the horror flick.

"How can you watch this?" Kaya asked, trying to look away from the movie, but found it nearly impossible.

"I've seen it before." Perona said simply. Kaya was about to say something, but Perona talked her off of the bed and onto the floor. A few seconds later, a bullet shot through the window and hit the bed where Kaya was sitting.

"What was that?" Kaya asked worriedly. Perona shot a Negative Hollow out the window to see exactly what it was.

"It was one of those cat people. They tried to shoot us!" Perona exclaimed angrily.

(_If Kuro's after me...he's probably after Usopp!_) Kaya thought.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"W-what do we do Usopp?" Chopper asked him. Usopp was wondering that himself.

(_I can't get the Kabuto or he might shoot me!_) Usopp thought as he looked at the closet where his weapon was and looked at the window, which had the perfect angle to shoot him.

(**_Think Usopp._**)

(_I got it!_) "Chopper, I got a plan." Usopp said as he pulled out his normal slingshot, "When I say go, you make a run for it and right a note for my mom when she gets home. I'll deal with this guy."

"Are you sure?" Chopper asked him.

"Please! I'm the King of Snipers. I took down an army of 100 spiders. I can handle one guy." Usopp exaggerated as he pulled something from his pocket and aimed it at the cat-guy. "Now! **Smoke Star!**" Usopp shouted as he fired a Smoke Star pellet through the small hole the bullet made. The projectile cruised through the air and exploded on the man, smoke clouding his vision. Chopper had already left to make the note, so Usopp ran to his closet and grabbed his bag filled to the brim with ammunition and grabbed the first thing he identified and loaded Kabuto. "**Praying Mantis Meteor!**" Usopp cried as he fired a green object through the window. The musket ball flew through the air towards the Kuro Follower and exploded in a green explosion.

"Usopp, are you ready to go!" Chopper called from the kitchen where he wrote the note and left it.

"All set Chopper." Usopp called back as he grabbed his cape and Sogeking mask, "We better head over to Kaya's. If I'm in trouble, she might need our assistance."

**SCENE CHANGE**

Perona and Kaya had gotten up from the floor, since the guy shooting at them had been hit with a Negative Hollow, as they had gotten supplies from the kitchen and were running to the front door.**  
**

"We better hurry before more of Kuro's men come and-" before Kaya could finish, the large doors of her house knocked down. Standing in the door way were 25 of Kuro's men, all armed with swords. "Uh-oh."

"Get her!" they shouted as they all ran towards Kaya.

"**Mini Hollow!**" Perona shouted as she fired a multiple small ghosts at the cat men. They all exploded on the cat men, causing them all to pass out. "I think these guys are out for blood."

"W-we better head to Usopp's." Kaya said as she and Perona ran out the house.

**SCENE CHANGE...There are a lot of Scene Changes in this episode.**

Sogeking and Chopper ran through the streets as they tried to rush to Kaya's house.

"We need to get there faster, Chopper." Sogeking said as he tried to push himself to go faster.

"Alright! **Walk Point!**" Chopper said as he grew from his small form, into an average sized reindeer as he started to run on all fours, being faster than Sogeking, "Hop on!" he called to the sniper. Sogeking nodded as he got onto Chopper's back and rode him down the streets.

"We have to hurry to Kaya and Perona! They could be in a worse mess then we are!" Sogeking told him as Chopper picked up his speed.

"You shouldn't worry about your friends..." said a new, yet familiar voice to Sogeking. Sogeking and Chopper turned their heads to see a green blue run past Chopper and to see a man with green hair, Sham, standing before Chopper. "Because you should be worried about yourself." he said with a deadly leer.

"You..." Sogeking growled as he grabbed another musket ball and aimed it at Sham, "This is for back at the prison! **Blazing Meteors!**" he cried as he fired multiple, flaming shuriken towards Sham. Sham chuckled as he ran past the burning stars and jumped towards Sogeking.

"This is where you die!" he cried as he got closer and closer to Sogeking.

"**Brain Point!**" Chopper cried as he shrunk down to his chibi form. Sogeking ducked under the Black Cat member as he and Chopper got back onto their feet, "**Heavy Point!**" Chopper cried again as he changed into his large, monstrous human-reindeer form. "Now, we can start." Chopper said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Correction..." Sham said as a loud thump was heard behind our heroes. Sogeking and Chopper turned around to see a large, burly man with red and black striped pants, a yellow sash around his waist, black paint on one side of his face as if he was a cat, a white and purple cape, and a bell around his neck. "Now we can begin."

"I am Buchi! With me and Sham, we are the Nyaban Brothers!" the overweight man shouted. Chopper and Sogeking gulped as they prepared to fight.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Perona and Kaya ran down the streets, Perona in the lead as she watched out for anybody who might be a threat. Kaya was scared out of her mind and Perona seemed more annoyed than scared.

"I can't believe Kuro's going to such extent. What does he want?" Kaya asked, more to herself then Perona.

"I can't believe those stupid cats interrupted the movie! It was getting to the good part." Perona pouted, creeping Perona out. Kaya was about to say something, but felt something, but felt something else graze her cheek. She touched the spot to see that she was bleeding from it.

"P-Perona..." Kaya called as she and Perona turned around. Standing behind them was a man with blue hat, heart-shaped sunglasses shaped like hearts, an overcoat with a bunch of disks covering it, brown pants, a white shirt, and black shoes. He had pale skin, was pretty tall, and had the stem of a mushroom on his chin.

"Who are you?" Perona called to the strange man.

"Heh. I'm Jango, 2nd in command of the Black Cats. Kuro sent me to fetch you two."

"Ha! Like that will happen." Perona challenged as she stepped in front of Kaya.

"Suit yourself." Jango said as he grabbed one of the disks right off his over coat, proving to be real.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Buchi ran at Chopper with his fist ready to take on the reindeer. Chopper grabbed the fist, stopping Buchi in his tracks and flipped him over his shoulder, sending the Cat Man flying through the air. Buchi, despite his size, flipped through the air and landed on his feet.

"Cats always land on their feet. Is that all you got?" Buchi shouted as he ran at Chopper again, this time though, he jumped into the air and was right above Chopper, "**The Cat Stomp!**" he shouted as he fell down towards Chopper. Chopper tried to lift him, but he landed right on his chest and was now crushing him.

Sogeking wasn't doing much better as he tried to snipe down Sham, but he kept getting close and he kept slashing him. Blood dripped from his arms as he tried to focus.

"That is getting annoying. **Cat Snatch.**" Sham said as he rushed at Sogeking. Sogeking had grabbed another thing to shoot, but Sham had grabbed the Kabuto. "Let's see you fight without this." he taunted as he tossed the large slingshot out of Sogeking's reach. "Lets see you fight now." he said as he rushed at Sogeking, who had pulled something else from his bag. "Die!"

"**Flash!**" Sogeking cried as he activated his Flash Dial, blinding the cat with its light. When the light died, Sogeking was gone.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"**Negative Hollow!**" Perona shouted as she fired another ghost at Jango. Jango, while dancing like Micheal Jackson, avoided the attack yet again. Perona was now getting furious. "Stop dancing and fight!" she shouted.

"I am." Jango told her as he tossed the disk at Perona. Perona, not in her ghost form, had to dodge the flying projectile, which she did. She got up and was about to attack but saw that Jango was danging another right in her face.

"**One, Two, Jango!**" he chanted as he covered his eyes with his hat. When Jango raised it, he saw that Perona was sleeping. Kaya couldn't believe what he did.

"What did you do to her?" she asked as she ran over to the ghost princess.

"She's just asleep right now...like how you'll be." Jango said as he started to dangle the pendulum. "**One, Two, Jango!**" he said quickly as Kaya also fell asleep. Jango chuckled at his handy work as he pulled out a Den Den Mushi that had a hat and glasses like his. "I got them Kuro."

"_Good Jango. Report back to base._" Kuro's voice ordered. Jango nodded as he hung up the snail and stashed it back in his pocket.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Where is he?" Sham cried as he looked around, but couldn't find Sogeking anywhere. "Did he run off?"

"Ha! You hear that?" Buchi shouted as he got off Chopper chest. Chopper struggled as he tried to get up, but the direct attack made it difficult since the attack hit his lung and made it difficult for him to breath. "Your buddy ran off on ya! Now you have to deal with us!" he laughed. Sham joined in on the laughter as well.

(_That's...not true. Usopp wouldn't run away...would he?_) Chopper thought as he prepared himself for an attack. Sham ran at the reindeer who tried to punch him in the face, but Sham was to small and to quick so he easily avoided the slug. Buchi, seeing the opening, ran at Chopper and punched him in the face, making him fall to the ground.

"Give it up! Nobodies going to save you." Sham laughed as he walked over to Chopper, "Any last words?" he asked as he extended his claws.

"**Exploding Cactus Star!**" cried Sogeking's voice as a green ball soared down from the air. When Sham and Buchi noticed the orb, it exploded into a storm of needles that mercilessly stabbed their skin.

"What was that?" Sham grunted as he looked up to see Sogeking loading the Kabuto again. "When did he get that?"

"**Sunflower Star!**" Sogeking shouted as he fired five Exploding Stars at once at the two cat-men. When the explosions made contact, they both keeled over. Sogeking rushed down the steps to where Chopper was laying. "Are you alright, Chopper?"

"You...saved me." Chopper said meekly. Sogeking chuckled at the reindeer's surprise.

"Of course I did. Your my friend." Sogeking told him. Chopper was about to cry until they turned back and saw Buchi pull out a small box with a button on it.

"What's that?" Chopper shouted. Sogeking turned around in time to see Buchi press the button.

"_Buchi. When you hear this, you will both become incredibly powerful._" said an unknown voice. When the message ended, Buchi started to change. His fat bulked and turned into muscle, his clawed hands shot out long claws, and when he stood back up, his eyes were rolled back into his head as he growled at Sogeking and Chopper.

"S-Sogeking. What was that?" Chopper asked, scared.

"I don't know Chopper, but I'll handle this." Sogeking said as he stood up. (_This doesn't look good._)

(**_For him_**.)

**Oh boy! Sogeking's going to have his hands full now! Episode Preview!**

**The fight with Sogeking and Chopper VS Buchi rages on as Jango bring Perona and Kaya to the Black Cat's Base. Will Sogeking be able to defeat Buchi so he can have the chance to rescue Kaya and Perona, or is Sogeking going to lose before it begins?  
**


	10. Episode 9

Author's Note:(_Blah, blah_) usually Usopp's thoughts, but occasionally someone else.  
(**********_Blah, blah_**) Sogeking's thoughts.  
"_Blah, blah_" someone is talking over a radio or Den Den Mushi.

**Unleashed Cat Strikes-Hypnotic Beast  
**

In the Black Cat Gang's hide out, Jango walked into the room where Kuro waited casually in his chair. The black haired man gazed upon Jango, who had Perona and Kaya, still hypnotized, trailing behind him. Kuro grinned a cat's grin.

"Good work Jango. You've done well." Kuro told him as he rose from his seat and walked over to them, "So this is the 'Ghost Princess' that has been working with Usopp? Not at all scary, but her powers could be a problem." Kuro said as he turned to Kaya, "If I didn't need her, I would kill her now..." he growled.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Jango asked cautiously, knowing Kuro could kill him in a heart beat if he wanted to.

"Simple. You go to 'Sogeking' and hold him off if Buchi and Sham fail. I'll be taking Kaya and Perona." Kuro instructed as he started to walk away, "Oh! And don't kill him. I want him to have the feeling that he has failed to follow him for as long as he lives." Kuro said coldly as he walked.

"Yes sir!" Jango saluted as he snapped his fingers. On command, Perona and Kaya started to follow Kuro as Jango left as well.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"DIE!" Buchi cried as he charged at Sogeking. Sogeking didn't have time to pull out any weapons as Buchi was relentless with the swipes of his claws, causing Sogeking to duck and dodge to avoid getting hit. He still felt weak from taking the hits from Sham, so he couldn't avoid to get hurt.

(_Can't let him touch me! I gotta think of a counter attack!_) Usopp thought as he jumped back. His eyes quickly shifted to Chopper, who was now in his small form and was starting to get up. "Stay back Chopper!" Sogeking called to the small reindeer, "I'll take care of this guy. You get somewhere safe!" Sogeking ordered.

"But-" "No buts~!" he shouted as he avoided another swipe from Buchi, "Just get somewhere to recover!" he shouted. Chopper stood their, he wanted to help, to fight, but he didn't want to disobey his friend or get in his way.

(_I know how I can help!_) Chopper thought as he ran off somewhere.

Back to the main fight, Sogeking continued to duck and run as to avoid Buchi's attacks. Buchi's expression seemed to get darker and darker as he got more annoyed by Sogeking's tactics to avoid getting hurt.

"I've had it!" he shouted as he jumped into the air. "**The Cat Stomp!**" he shouted as he plummeted to the ground like a meteorite. Sogeking ran as fast as he could to get away from the falling fighter, but when Buchi hit the ground-

**_BOOM_**

the force of an earthquake hit the entire town as buildings shook, cars flipped, glass broke, and Sogeking hit the ground face-first. When the sniper got up, he saw some of the buildings hitting the ground like dominoes. That one attack a few minutes ago that only pinned downed Chopper, completely leveled Syrup Town.

(_I have to beat this guy, or Syrup Town will be destroyed!_) Usopp thought as he loaded the Kabuto with another musket ball, "**Fire Bird Star!**" Sogeking cried as he fired the attack. The musket ball turned into the large bird of fire as it flew towards Buchi like a rocket. Buchi didn't even flinch though as the flaming bird collided with him in a large explosion. (**_That took care of that._**) Sogeking thought as he turned around and started to walk away.

"Don't turn your back on me!" cried to voice of Buchi. Sogeking turned around and saw Buchi running strait for him. Sogeking went into his pocket and grabbed his Impact Dial, but was too slow to block Buchi as he rammed his entire body into the small sniper, sending him flying down the street. The blow Buchi delivered had enough force to send Sogeking through two buildings and he bounced off the ground a few times before he finally stopped.

"How..." Usopp wheezed, unable to breath properly as the blow, literally, knocked the wind out of him. His body was battered and bruised and his mask had fallen off during the attack.

"Ha! You think those little fire crackers can stop me?" Buchi boasted as he made his way across the street, "I am at the peak of perfection! I am invisible! Nobody can stop the unstoppable!" Buchi roared.

(_It's over...we failed._)

(_**What kind of talk is that? We can't-we WON'T-give up!**_)

(_I can barely move. We dropped the Impact Dial. We don't have anything that can take him down with._)

(**_Not true Usopp. There is still 1 weapon that can still help us._**)

Usopp chewed on those words as he wondered. What _did _he have that could still save him. His Fire Bird Star was useless against him.

(_**Or was it?**_) Usopp sprung up as he saw Buchi's gap close up more and more. His eyes looked upon him. His body was covered with scorch marks and he was breathing heavily. He looked exhausted. (_**He's not invincible...**_)

(_He just thinks he is!_) Usopp thought as Buchi was now towering above him with a fist ready.

"Die!" Buchi cried as his fist flew downward towards Usopp

"**Flash!**" Usopp cried as he activated his Flash Dial, creating a bright light. When the light died down, Buchi saw that he was gone.

"This old trick again? You're starting to repeat yourself." Buchi stated as he looked up, to see Usopp aiming something at him from 5 feet away.

"**Egg Star!**" Usopp shouted as he fired an egg from the Kabuto, nailing Buchi right in his face.

"Ah!" Buchi cried as he wiped the egg from his face. The egg in question was rotten so it not only smelled horrible, but tasted bad as well since some of it hit his mouth. After he cleared it from his face, he saw Usopp running away. "Get back here!" Buchi cried as he ran after Usopp. Usopp continued to run as he ducked into an alley and ran to the fence, only for Buchi to be closing in. "Fight like a man!"

"I am fighting! **Tabasco Star!**" Usopp cried as he loaded another Musket Ball and sent it roaring through the air and hit the cat man in his eyes.

"AH~!" he screamed in pure agony as he tried to wipe the sauce from his eyes. The hot sauce in his eyes ruched pure pain through him as he wobbled around, trying desperately to get it out, but the stuff burning the more he tried. When he got it all out, he saw Usopp over the fence, waiving to him.

"Hey! Catch me if you can!" Usopp laughed as he ran off, pissing off Buchi even more.

"Get back here you bastard!" he screamed as he ran after him, breaking straight through the fence. He ran at top speed, going straight for the long-nosed sniper. He got closer and closer until...he stopped, bending over as he tried to catch his breath. "My body...it's suppose to be invincible. Why can't I go on?" he cried as he saw Usopp loading the Kabuto.

"You may be bigger and stronger than me, but you're not invincible!" Usopp cried as he aimed straight for the cat man. "**Lead Star!**" Usopp shouted as he fired the ball of lead through the air and hit Buchi right between the eyes, knocking him unconscious as he fell over.

"Usopp!" Chopper cried from a few feet away. Usopp turned to see the small reindeer rushing towards him. In his hands**(hooves?)** were his Sogeking mask, his Impact Dial, and bottle with some kind of green liquid. "What happened? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I'm fine Chopper." Usopp lied, but he couldn't live up to his words as he fell onto his back, tired from his running and the hit he took from Buchi, "Just tired."

"No way! You're seriously hurt!" Chopper cried as he looked over Usopp's body. He was covered with scrapes and bruises as if he got in a match with a heavy-weight boxer...which wasn't too far from the truth. He grabbed the bottle in his hoof and gave it to the liar, "Drink this!"

"What is it?" Usopp asked, wherry of the strange concoction.

"It's a special medicine." Chopper told him.

"What's in it?" Usopp asked.

"Just drink it you asshole!" Chopper snapped. Usopp flinched at the small reindeer, but grabbed the drink none the less and drank it down. In a matter of seconds, it was all gone, but Usopp started to gag as he grabbed his throat.

"What was in that stuff?" Usopp cried as he coughed. He wanted to throw up, but his body refused.

"A few herbs, blueberries for taste, some tree roots, and a couple of mushrooms." Chopper listed. Usopp's eyes widened.

"Mushrooms?" he screamed in horror as he continued to cough.

"Relax. Those mushrooms have healing properties." Chopper reassured. Usopp, however, continued to cough and cough as if he was sick.

"Come now. Don't tell me you're too sick to fight." called an unknown voice. Usopp and Chopper turned around to see Jango walking towards them, his hands in his pocket as he calmly walked over to the duo. "Pleased to meet the person I was sent to beat. I'm Jango." he introduced.

"You won't be beating me! I'll-" Usopp shouted, but stopped when he tried to stand up. His arms felt like sticks and his legs like jelly.

"Sorry Usopp, but the medicine has a draw-back. It weakens your body's muscles so you won't be able to stand for a while." Chopper tols him.

"Heh. I guess this makes my job that much easier." Jango said as he pulled out one of his chakrams as he twirled it on a string. "I'll beat you unconscious that much easier." Jango told him.

"No you won't..." Chopper told him as he stood in front of Usopp, "If you wanna hurt Usopp, you'll have to get past me 1st!" Chopper told him.

"Chopper...don't!" Usopp cried.

"I'll be alright Usopp. I gave myself a weaker dose of the medicine, so my body is already to fight." Chopper told him, "I can handle this." Chopper told him. Usopp wanted to say something, but knew Chopper could handle himself. He just wished he knew something about what Jango did.

**Holy snapples! A fight without Usopp? Oh well...Episode Preview!**

**With Usopp sitting on the sidelines, Chopper is going to take on Jango. But Jango isn't someone to underestimate as he gives Chopper a run for his money. Will the reindeer be able to win it, or will he fall prey to Jango's skills?  
**


	11. Episode 10

Author's Note:(_Blah, blah_) usually Usopp's thoughts, but occasionally someone else.  
(**********_Blah, blah_**) Sogeking's thoughts.  
"_Blah, blah_" someone is talking over a radio or Den Den Mushi.

**Jango's hypnosis-Chopper's Rumble  
**

Jango didn't hesitate in getting started as he ran straight at Chopper when the match began. Jango tossed his chakram on a string straight at Chopper, who easily dodged the disk before it could do him harm.

"**Walk Point!**" Chopper cried as he grown into a normal reindeer, aside from the backpack and hat, and charged himself straight at Jango. Jango pulled back his disk like a yo-yo and swung it. Chopper ducked his head in time to dodge the attack and rammed his head into Jango's chest, pushing him back. "**Heavy Point!**" Chopper roared as he grew into his gorilla-man form and charged at Jango with a fist raised above his head.

(_No way._) Jango thought slyly as he swerved around the punch as if he was dancing. Chopper tried to hit him with more punches, but it was no use for Jango was too fast. "Too slow." Jango laughed as he grabbed a chakram in his hand like the blade it was and ran past Chopper, slashing the large reindeer across his side, blood flowing from the wound as Chopper cried in pain.

(_He's so fast...I can barely touch him._) Chopper thought frantically. Chopper turned to face Jango, but he saw Jango swinging the chakram like a pendulum.

"**1, 2, Jango!**" Jango shouted, as he quickly turned away from his pendulum. Chopper saw the strange notion, but couldn't think much of it as the large man fell over, falling asleep.

"Chopper!" Usopp cried, trying to stand up, but fell over since Chopper's medicine didn't completely work through him. "What...what did you do?" Usopp asked timidly.

"Simply. I put your friend to sleep. He won't be waking up anytime soon." Jango said as he turned to Usopp. "Now then..." Jango said as he twirled his chakram in a circle with his finger, "Where were we?"

"Chopper! Wake up!" Usopp screamed in complete fear as Jango slowly walked his way towards the long-nose sniper. "Chopper!" Usopp cried again, but still nothing as Jango got closer. Usopp started to panic as he grabbed his bag and reached for something. Instead of pulling out some sort of ammo to fire, he pulled out...a blackboard?

"What's that suppose to due?" Jango asked.

"This! **Usopp Noise!**" Usopp shouted as he raked his fingernails across the small chalkboard, creating a loud, ear peircing noise. Jango covered his ears, trying to block out the painful noise.

"AAAHHH!" Jango cried in pain.

"AAAHHH! Usopp! Cut it out!" cried Chopper as he snapped out of his hypnosis. When Usopp saw him standing he stopped his 'attack' and both Jango and Chopper looked at him, then at each other. "Alright Jango!" Chopper shouted as he sprung onto his feet, reverting back into his small reindeer form. "Now, I'm going to take you down!" Chopper declared.

"Heh. Oh yeah?" Jango asked. Chopper glared at him as he pulled out a small yellow ball in his hoof.

"**Rumble!**" Chopper declared as he brought the yellow orb to his mouth and broke it with his jaw, consuming the jawbreaker like item. Chopper gave off a small smirk as he looked at Jango. "In 3 minutes, you'll be unconscious." Chopper told him.

"Yeah right!" Jango shouted as he tossed a chakram like a shuriken at the small reindeer. Chopper avoided the disk, but Jango didn't stop his assault as he grabbed another disk, this one on a string and shot it at Chopper, still in mid-jump.

"Chopper!" Usopp cried, but Chopper wasn't worried.

"**Guard Point!**" Chopper cried as he changed into a new shape. His entire body was covered with fur, basically looking like a giant Chia Pet, the only thing recognizable about him was that his his head and two small legs were poking from the fur. The chakram that Jango shot at him bounced off Chopper's fur, causing no harm to the reindeer.

"What...the hell...is that?" Jango asked. Usopp didn't know either and it looked like he was freaking out a bit. That's when Usopp noticed the medicine was starting to where off.

"This is my Guard Point. And this is my **Arm Point!**" Chopper cried as he changed again. This time, he looked like he was in his Walk Point, but he had his hooves, was standing on two feet, and his forearms were outrages, as if he was on steroids. He looked eyes with Jango, who was starting to feel nervous. (_I only have 2 and 1/2 minutes before my Rumble Ball wheres off_) Chopper thought frantically as he ran straight at Jango.

"Not so fast, freak show!" Jango shouted as he tossed disk after disk at Chopper. Chopper didn't stop running at Jango to dodge or avoid the attack, but he simply rose his arms as if a shield to block them. The chakrams didn't bounce off, but they didn't seem to do much. Jango tried to get away, but Chopper was too close and already had a a hoof ready to punch him.

"**Hoofprint Roseo!**" Chopper cried as he thrusts the palm of his hoof into Jango's face, sending the hypnotist's chest, sending the small man flying through the street as he smashed into a brick wall, a small hoof print in the shape of a flower petal was left on his chest. Chopper breath was heavy, having used the form always tired him out.

"Chopper...how did you do that?" Usopp asked amazed. Chopper turned to him, looking exhausted as he shrunk down into his smaller form, Brain Point. "What did that jawbreaker thing do?"

"That was my Rumble Ball. By distorting the wavelength of my transformations, it gives new transformations to Zoan-Types like me." Chopper explained, "But it only works for 3 minutes and I have to wait 6 hours before I can use it again without any side effects." Chopper explained.

"Cool..." Usopp told him, although he didn't completely grasp the concept, "How did you get it?"

"I made it like how I made the medicine you took." Chopper told him, "I studied in medicine in Drum City by Dr. Kureha. I'm a fully trained doctor." Chopper told him. The duo then turned their heads to Jango, who was just starting to move.

"Hey!" Usopp shouted as he used Kabuto to stand, sill not feeling 100%, "Where's Kuro? What's he planning?" Usopp demanded. Jango started to laugh a weak laugh as he looked up, one of the glass in his glasses broken revealing his right eye...which was actually shaped like a heart.

"Kuro's plan is probably complete by now." Jango told him, "He just wanted to send me as a messenger. He's kidnapped Perona and Kaya and is taking them out of town."

"What?" Chopper and Usopp shouted.

"That's right. By now, he should be on his way to be leaving. In a matter of seconds, your little pals will be on a one-way ticket out of here, to be sold as slaves in the Black Market." Jango told him. Usopp didn't like that, not one bit as he grabbed Jango by the collar of his shirt and rose him up.

"Where are they, you asshole!" Usopp demanded, Chopper repeating the 'asshole' part.

"They're probably south from here." Jango told him, "Kuro also has a message. He says, 'good luck knowing you failed, insect'." Jango said as he passed out, his eye**(s?) **rolling to the back of his head. Usopp through Jango to the ground, his hand balling into a fist.

"Usopp!" Chopper cried as the faint sounds of police sirens blared near by, "The police are coming, we gotta go!" Chopper told him.

"No way Chopper." Usopp told him, slipping on his Sogeking mask, "We're going after Kuro."

"What?" Chopper cried, "But the police are coming from their direction!" Chopper exclaimed.

"I don't care. I won't let anything happen to Kaya or Perona." Sogeking told him, "I won't let anything happen to my friends!" Usopp shouted, small tears going down his face. Chopper looked at the masked face looking at him. Chopper, although somewhat uncomfortable, was convinced to do this.

"Alright Sogeking! **Walk Point!**" Chopper cried as he transformed into an average reindeer. "Get on! we'll get through town faster." Chopper told him.

"Thank you Chopper." Sogeking told him as he got on Chopper like a horse, and like a hose, Chopper ran off with Sogeking hanging on. As Sogeking ran, he had pulled out some ammo as Police Men soon got into his path.

"Freeze!" they shouted, pointing guns at the sniper and reindeer, but Chopper didn't stop and Sogeking aimed his weapon at them.

"**Shuriken Meteoric Swarm! Multiple Exploding Star! Cactus Star! Super Smoke Star!**" Sogeking cried again and again as Chopper pressed on. (_**You won't get away with this Kuro!**_)

**Usopp...is...pissed. Sorry this is sort of late and is kind of short. I think Usopp is out for blood now and is going to get it, but let's just wait for the next episode folks. Episode Preview!**

**It's the final battle of Sogeking and Kuro, Chopper too exhausted to continue fighting. Sogeking is ready, but so is Kuro. Will Sogeking free his friends from Kuro's bondage, or will Kuro have the upper hand?  
**


	12. Episode 11

Author's Note:(_Blah, blah_) usually Usopp's thoughts, but occasionally someone else.  
(**********_Blah, blah_**) Sogeking's thoughts.  
"_Blah, blah_" someone is talking over a radio or Den Den Mushi.

**Sogeking VS Kuro-Final Round  
**

Kuro was at a high hill outside of Syrup Town. This hill was known for being a place where children offend played by the large tree. Kuro just sat patiently as he looked at the road past the large tree at the road where two hypnotized girls, Perona and Kaya, were standing like statues. Kuro chuckled a bit as his master plan was slowly coming together. All he had to do was wait for the truck to pick him up so he could take Perona and Kaya away, far away. He could get a ransom for Kaya's safety and probably either turn Perona in or sell her. Surely someone will Devil Fruit powers could get him a pretty penny.

He looked at the lights of Syrup Town, brightly on as the sound of police cars could be faintly heard and moving lights could be seen. Kuro knew it was the cops and they were probably capturing the Black Cats: Jango, Sham, Buchi, but Kuro could live with that. After all, he could always find more followers. His brilliant plan just needed the damn car to hurry up so he could leave. With his speed, he could run to the next town in about an hour, but then he would have to haul his hostages, and that would exhaust him.

"Such a shame as to how easy this was." Kuro said as he sighed. His ears perked as he turned his head to the left, only to see the grass of the hill. He was sure he heard something. As he turned around to look back at the performance as Police Officers roamed the streets, trying to capture his men and help people in the crossfire, when something flew right at his face and...

**_SMACKED_**

him right in the face before he could react. He gagged the mystery object spewed some kind of juice in his face and it tasted and smelt like...rotten eggs.

"Usopp..." he growled before his anger changed into amusement. He looked up to see Sogeking standing not too far down the hill with his slingshot aimed right at Kuro. "Really Usopp? Why must you wear a mask when I know you're under it?" Kuro taunted. Sogeking stayed quiet though. "What's the matter?"

"Where's my friends." Sogeking said coldly. Kuro only chuckled, which made the sniper's blood boil. "Don't laugh at me, dumb ass! Where's Kaya and Perona!" he shouted at the Black Cat.

"Relax. They are safe...for the moment." Kuro assured, "But...come now Usopp. Do you honestly think you can beat me?"

"I did it once! I'll do it again!" Usopp cried as his hand went into his bag. As soon as he grabbed something, Kuro was right behind him with his Cat Claws already on and three blades around his neck.

"Idiot..." Kuro sighed, "The only reason you bested me was because you got lucky." Kuro said, the steel blades of his claws inching closer to Sogeking's neck. "But you were right on 1 thing that time. I got careless. I didn't see you as a threat. But this time..." Kuro said in a darker tone as Usopp could feel the cold metal resting on his neck. "You are dead."

"**HEAVY GONG!" **shouted an unknown voice to Kuro as a large fist collided into Kuro. Kuro flew away from Sogeking, missing the chance to slit his throat as he fell down the hill. The mystery person was none other than Chopper in Heavy Point. "Are you OK, Us-Sogeking." Chopper said, remembering that Usopp told him to call him Sogeking when the mask was on.

"I'm alright Chopper." Sogeking told him, "Thanks for saving my neck...literally." Sogeking told him. "But we better check and see if Kuro's still conscious. He's tough to knock out."

"Alri-" as Chopper was about to respond, a black blur passed by him, making a deep gash into his large chest. The instant attack caught the reindeer off guard as he suddenly fell over. His eyes rolled into the back of his head from the shock.

"Chopper!" Sogeking cried as he saw his fallen comrade. He ran over to the reindeer and checked his pulse, thanking god he was still breathing. He looked up to see Kuro chuckling as he flashed his Cat Claws. "You...will pay for this! Nobody does that to my friends!" Sogeking cried as he grabbed something from his bag and loaded his Kabuto. "**Cactus-**" Sogeking was cut off when a slash hit his face-er mask, cutting it in half as the force knocked him over. Usopp tried to get up, only for Kuro's claws to be pointed at him.

"Did you honestly think I was going to give you the time to shoot me...again?" Kuro shouted as he pressed the blades of his claws against Usopp's chest. Usopp sweated like no tomorrow, mainly because it looked like there was no tomorrow for him.

(**_Come on Usopp. You can't lose. Not like this!_**** I thought you had a plan!**)

(_I do have a plan! I just need to set it in play._)

"Die!" Kuro cried as he raised his other hand in the hand in an attempt to kill Usopp.

"**Super Smoke Star!**" Usopp cried in his last-ditch effort for freedom. The smoke filled the small gap he and Kuro was in as Kuro coughed the smoke that entered his lungs. When Kuro tried his attack again, he didn't feel his swords hit anything. Usopp was gone.

"Insects. Always trying to run and hide." Kuro mumbled as he ran out the smoke. He looked around to try and see where the liar was, only to see the big ball of smoke. (_No way he left his friends here to die. He's probably hiding in the smoke._) Kuro hypothesized. Kuro smirked, knowing Usopp's smoke cloud wouldn't last for long and anything he shot, he was sure he could avoid it.

"**Sunflower Star!**" Usopp cried from the smoke as five musket balls popped from the smoke, aiming straight for Kuro. Kuro side stepped the attack, avoiding the attack without much effort as they exploded behind him.

"Pathetic." Kuro said as he ran back into the smoke. When he came out on the other side, he was holding Usopp by his neck over his head. "History repeats itself, doesn't it?" Kuro said as he balled up his fist and punched Usopp in his fist. As Usopp spit up some blood from the hit, Kuro had prepared his claws again and slashed at Usopp's stomach as he threw him onto the ground. "Ready to submit? Or do I need to persuade you some more?" Kuro asked him.

"No..." Usopp said as he tried to get up. Kuro quickly ran behind the sniper as he got onto his feet and gave him a strong kick to his back, sending him back down. Kuro didn't stop as he ran over to Usopp and kicked him in his chest, causing him to cough blood as he fell back onto the ground, holding his stomach as he saw Kuro's feet right in front of his face.

"Well then, I tried to be nice, but I guess I have to kill you." Kuro said as he grabbed Usopp's dirty cape and pulled him up. He then forced his arm, forcing him to drop the Kabuto as it hit the ground. "Any dieing words?"

"Yes..." Usopp said grimly as he rose his other hand. "History repeats itself! **IMPACT!**" he cried as he shoved his good arm into Kuro's chest. The sudden attack surprised the Black Cat as he was fired across the grass. Usopp was shot back to due to recoil damage, but he landed on his feet. He did, however, cry out in pain as he grabbed his arm. Impact Dials, no matter how many times you use them, hurt like hell. (_Now, I've gotta end this!_) Usopp thought as he quickly grabbed Kabuto, despite the intense pain in his arms, and grabbed another ball from his bag.

"You...damned insect!" Kuro said as he got up. "When I get done with you, I'll-" "**Blaze Ball!**" Usopp quickly shouted as he through a ball at Kuro. Kuro felt shaken from the Impact Dial hitting his chest, but got up and simply avoided the orb. "What was that suppose to-" before Kuro finished, the ball caught fire and before Kuro could question, a ring of fire surrounded Kuro. "What is this?"

"My **Don't-Cross-That-Line Technique!**" Usopp told him **(I swear I'm not making this up!)**. Usopp snickered at his creation.

"How? When?" Kuro shouted. There was no way a small ball of fire could make a ring of fire like this.

"Chopper set the oil before I shot my Rotten Egg Star at you. That way-" "I couldn't smell the oil." Kuro finished. He so...so...stupid! How could he have been fooled by...this...insect? "Now, for the finisher!" Usopp declared as he rose his Kabuto and aimed it at Kuro.

"I refuse to lose to you!" Kuro cried as he jumped from the ring of fire. He prepared his claws as he descended downward at Usopp. "You die here, coward!"

"Not yet I do! **Heavenly Dragon Star!**" Usopp cried as he fired another musket ball. This one exploded into a large lightening bolt in the shape of a blue dragon as it soared at Kuro. Kuro, however, was still to fast and flexible as he spun like a top, avoiding the lightening as slashed across Usopp's chest again, causing him to scream in pain as he fell over, dropping his slingshot and falling onto his hands and knees.

"Most impressive Usopp." Kuro said as he wiped away the blood on his swords, the Black Cat showing off a deadly grin, "You made me miss you're heart. But this time-" Kuro was cut off as a blue lightening bolt struck the struck the sky, hitting Kuro where he stood. He screamed in agony as the lightening coursed through him. When Usopp saw this, he was shocked at what his Heavenly Dragon Star did, but was happy all the same. When the lightening stopped, Kuro fell over, twitching in pain as he tried to stand, but his body refused.

(_How did...how did it do that?_) Usopp thought as he stared up into the sky. (_Did I cause a thunder storm?_) he thought as he walked over to Perona and Kaya, both still hypnotized.

"This...can't be." Kuro struggled to say. Usopp turned around to see Kuro still trying to move, but failed. "I can't lose to you. You're an idiot...an idiot!"

"Maybe..." Usopp said, snickering to himself, "But I'm the idiot who beat you." he said proudly as he saw Kuro pass out. "Now then...how am I going to get out of here with these two without the police getting me?"

**SCENE CHANGE**

It was now officially Saturday in Syrup Town. Usopp was with Chopper watching TV. After Usopp with Kuro, he snapped Kaya and Perona out of their hypnosis and got Chopper back into his house before his mom came home. Usopp was never thankful for the police before because, thanks to them detouring her, Chopper was able to treat and cover Usopp's wounds. It was good having a doctor in the house.

"So what happened to Kaya and Perona?" Chopper asked Usopp as the liar changed the channel.

"They went home after I got you home." Usopp told him. He had told him, along with Kaya and Perona last night, everything that happened. And they did the same, mostly Kaya cause Perona refused to talk to him, even if he saved her.

"Well, nice job Captain Usopp!" Chopper cried.

"C-Captain?" Usopp stuttered.

"Well yeah! Aren't you a captain?" Chopper asked.

"Of course I am!" Usopp told him as he spun a lie and spun it quick, "I actually have 8000 followers all over the world!"

"Wow, seriously?" Chopper asked. And thus began their day as Usopp told Chopper 1 of his thousands of tall tales.

**And thus, the Black Cat Saga ends. And now, this story will move onto the next saga...after a few chapters. The reason is this: I'm still thinking the next Saga out, so I'll just show a bunch of filler episodes to keep your interest! Remember to review so I can keep my motivation! Episode Preview!**

**Usopp's curiosity gets the better of him as he constructs a new weapon...only for it to be stolen right from under his long-nose! Can he and Chopper retrieve it or is it good as gone?**


	13. Episode 12

Author's Note:(_Blah, blah_) usually Usopp's thoughts, but occasionally someone else.  
(**********_Blah, blah_**) Sogeking's thoughts.  
"_Blah, blah_" someone is talking over a radio or Den Den Mushi.

**Usopp's New Toy-A Thief's New Weapon**

Just outside the room of Usopp, Kaya, Perona, and Chopper were waiting at the door. Earlier that Sunday, Usopp had called all of them and told them to stay outside for a minute, which turned to five...which turned to an hour, and it's about 9:55 PM.

"What do you think he wants to show us?" Kaya asked, curiosity in her voice.

"Maybe it's a new type of ammunition! Maybe its a trophy from a past battle it was in!" Chopper began, imagining the cool stuff Usopp probably stashed from his past 'feats'. Perona stayed quiet, kicking her feet in the air. She was getting tired of waiting for whatever Usopp wanted her to wait for.

"Guys! Get in here!" Usopp called from behind his door. Perona, surprisingly, shot up from her seat and raced for the door. She quickly grabbed the handle and swung the door open as if she was lightening. When she opened the door she saw Usopp at his table, standing next to it with a proud look on his face. On the table, he had something hidden under some sort of cloth. "Friends, enemies, what do you think is under this sheet?"

"Will you just raise the sheet and show us?" Perona shouted at the long-nose sniper, causing him to jump.

"Come on Usopp! We wanna know~!" Chopper whined.

"Alright guys!" Usopp shouted at the Ghost Princess and reindeer. "My friends, I introduce you...the Clima-Tact!" Usopp declared as he lifted the sheet from its place. Under the sheet were three small blue rods.

"...You kept us waiting five, agonizing minutes just for three stupid sticks!" Perona shouted. "What's special about this 'Clima-Tact' thing anyway?"

"First, check out what it can do." Usopp told them as he grabbed the three rods, "**Heat Ball!**" Usopp declared as he blew on one of the rods, causing a small red bubble to form from the hollow rod. When it passed by Kaya, she felt a sudden heat come across her. "This is the Heat Pole. Hot, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Kaya said as she wiped away some sweat from her forehead. But just as easily as the heat came around her, it went away.

"Now then...**Cool Ball!**" Usopp declared as he blew a blue bubble from another pole at Chopper. The bubble came across him and the reindeer felt a sudden breeze hit his fur. "This is the Cool Pole. Is it cold?"

"Y-yeah." Chopper told him. But, like the sudden heat that was around Kaya, the sudden coolness went away.

"And the Electric Pole produces the **Thunder Ball!**" Usopp declared as he blew a yellow bubble was shot from the pole. The electrified air bubble flew at Perona and it gave her a small static shock came over the pink-haired girl's hair went up in spikes. "Hm...HMPH...HA HA HA HA HA!" Usopp laughed insanely as he fell over, having to lean on the desk to keep himself standing.

"This is _not _funny Long-Nose!" Perona shouted. She turned to see Chopper, also laughing madly and Kaya, covering her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

"I'm sorry Perona..." Kaya breathed as she continued to hold in her laughs. Perona looked back to see Usopp and Chopper flailing on the ground with laughter. Perona was furious. There was no way Usopp and Chopper, no matter how cute Chopper is, was going to laugh at her.

"**Mini Hollow!**" Perona cry out as she fires small ghosts at Usopp and Chopper, causing their usual explosion. When the smoke cleared, neither of them were laughing, but were both in tremendous pain.

"Sorry..." they apologized in painful unison.

"You better be! Because if you think you will laugh at me without getting hurt, you've got-" "Uh guys... Where's the Clima-Tact?" Kaya asked, interrupting Perona's outburst. The trio turn their attention to the table where the Clima-Tact was, only for it to be gone. They then cast their attention to the window, which was somehow open.

"I've been robbed!" Usopp cries as he runs to his closet to fetch his Kabuto, ammunition, and his costume.

"What are we going to do?" Chopper asked.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do!" Usopp cries from the closet as he comes out with a new Sogeking mask **(it looks exactly the same as the 1st one)** and cape. "We're going after that thief!" Sogeking declares as he jumps out the window, tripping on his own cape and falling on his face. He then gets up and runs down the street.

"Wait up Sogeking!" Chopper yells as he runs after him. All that was left in the room was Perona and Kaya.

"Aren't yo going to help?" Kaya asked her.

"After what he did? No!" Perona tells her as she folds her arms. Kaya sighs as he grabs her Den-Den Mushi from her backpack.

**SCENE CHANGE**

The scene changes to someone running down the streets. The person in question was someone who was wearing all black from their neck to their toes, had short orange hair, and had a a classic thief's mask. The person in question was also holding the three parts of Usopp's Clima-Tact.

(_This is just the new toy I've been looking for. With this, I'll be able to pull off much bigger jobs!_) the person says to himself as he runs down the streets. (_And all I had to do was steal it from that loser, Usopp._) he thinks as he continues to run.

"**Exploding Star!**" cries a voice from behind the thief. He jumps from the ground out of pure instinct as the sound of an explosion was heard from the background.

"What the-" said the mystery person with a more feminine voice. When the person looks up, she sees none other than Sogeking, standing with his Kabuto aimed straight at her. (_Is that Usopp? What's with that mask?_)

"Thief! Surrender what you have stolen, or face my wrath!" Sogeking declares, Chopper at his feet.

"I like to see you try!" the thief yells as she grabs something from her pocket. It looked like a sheet of paper labeled 'Instructions'.

"Hey! You stole my instructions!" Sogeking yells at the mystery woman.

"That thing came with instructions?" asked Chopper and Kaya from her Den-Den Mushi.

"Lets see...ah ha!" she laughs as she takes the three poles of the Clima-Tact and puts them in the shape of a gun and aims it at Sogeking and Chopper. "Now then, thanks for the new toy, my long-nosed friend! **Cloudy Tempo!**" the woman yells as she pressed the button on the gun. Instead of, whatever was suppose to be shot, a bouquet of flowers came from the tip. "Uh...heh heh heh..." she laughs nervously.

"Is that suppose to happen?" Chopper asked.

"Uh...no." Sogeking tells him. (_She must be reading the Party Uses. She hasn't fully read the manual yet!_) Usopp yells in his head, thinking this is the perfect chance to retrieve the Clima-Tact. "I'll give you one more chance! Hand that weapon over, or suffer the consequences!" Sogeking warns.

"Never! Just...give me a second!" the girl tells him as he puts the poles in the shape of a 'Y' and grabs the twin ends. "Take this! **Thunder Tempo!**" she shouts, only for a boxing glove on a to-short spring to shoot out the single end. "Oh come on! What do I have to do to make this thing work!" she shouts as she throws the poles on the ground.

"_Wait!_" Kaya says on the Den-Den Mushi, "_Is that Nami?_" she asked.

"Who?" both Sogeking and Chopper asked.

"Kaya? Is that you?" the mystery person asks.

"_Nami! It's been so long! What are you doing?_" Kaya asked.

"Uh Kaya...who is Nami?" Chopper asked.

"I'm Nami." the thief tells them as she takes off her mask, showing off her eyes. Usopp had mentally slapped himself. How could he not piece it together! They were in the same classroom! "And I know that's you, Usopp." Nami tells him.

"W-what do you mean? I am the King of-" "I can tell it's you! I see recognize your nose!" Nami interrupts.

"_Ha ha!_" Perona laughs from the Den-Den Mushi.

"Well...why did you steal my Clima-Tact?" Sogeking yells at the orange-haired thief.

"Sorry, but that's my business." Nami told him as she started to run off.

"_Wait, Nami! Whatever it is, we can help you!_" Kaya shouts from the electric snail.

"No...you can't. **Fog Tempo!**" Nami cries as she shoots a Cool and Heat Ball at each other, causing a mist to form in front of them, blinding her.

"Hey! Wait!" Sogeking cries as he tries to see through the smoke, but failing. When the fog clears, Nami was gone. "Say Kaya, how do you know Nami?"

"I talked to her sometimes when your late for class. I had no idea she was an outlaw though." Kaya says, with some disbelief in her voice.

"Maybe she's not all bad...like Sogeking!" Chopper tells Kaya.

"But she stole from me!" Sogeking snaps.

"_Usopp..._" Kaya says from the Den-Den Mushi, "_I know Nami. Maybe we can talk to her at school._" Kaya tells him. Sogeking sighs as he walks away, Chopper following.

**SCENE CHANGE...At School  
**

"Where is she?" Kaya yelled as she saw Nami's usual spot at school. She usually sat in the back of the class in the right corner. But, she wasn't there. Or in class.

"Maybe she's cutting school." Perona tells her.

"Maybe..." Kaya says sadly. Usopp feels a little bad about what happened last night. But what he can't understand is that why did Nami steal his Clima-Tact, and why did she want it so bad.

**Yeah, I'm not all too proud of this chapter, but this is the beginning of a Mini-Saga that introduces Nami. Nami becomes a very important character in later Arcs, but first things first. Episode Preview!**

**It doesn't take long for our heroes to find 'Cat Burglar' Nami and chase her down. As our heroes get her, she fights back. What is she fighting for?  
**


	14. Episode 13

Author's Note:(_Blah, blah_) usually Usopp's thoughts, but occasionally someone else.  
(**********_Blah, blah_**) Sogeking's thoughts.  
"_Blah, blah_" someone is talking over a radio or Den Den Mushi.

**Thief's Tale-****Cat Burglar Nami**

The final bell had rung and our heroes were free from the agony of their school lives. Usopp, Kaya, and Perona were walking down the sidewalk, going to the park where Chopper was waiting for them. They had been doing that for the past school week and no sign of Nami. Not at school, not in the papers or news, nowhere. They had already tried finding out where she lived, but the school had no record of her address. She had either moved away or the school system was just that messed up.

"How are we going to try and find her this time?" Perona asked, sounding tired from their last class. Neither Usopp or Kaya seemed to have had an answer to the question. The silence lasted for a few minutes until they made it to the park, where Chopper was sitting on a bench.

"Hey guys!" Chopper greeted, glad to see his friends free from the tormenting eight hours of school. "So, what's the plan about Nami?"

"...We have no idea." the three of them said at once.

"Well...that doesn't help at all." Chopper sighed.

"Relax. She'll show up. We just have to wait." Usopp assured them.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Usopp (Sogeking), Perona, and Chopper were hopping from the house to house, avoiding the public eye as they hid under the shroud of nightfall. Tonight was Operation: 'Hunt Down The Thief Who Stole From Long-Nose' and tonight was the last night Perona would make the names.

"_You guys see her anywhere?_" Kaya asked through a Den Den Mushi that Perona was holding.

"Nope." She said simply, "Where the hell is she?"

"_Just wait guys. She's sure to use the Clima-Tact. What other reason would she have from taking it?_" Kaya asked. As the trio continued their search, they noticed something in the distance. It was a large, black cloud and it was floating above a small building.

"Hey Kaya. What does the weather reports say?" Chopper asked, wondering why there was only one black cloud over one building.

"_Uh...it says its suppose to be clear tonight why?_" Kaya asked. Sogeking's eyes wondered to the cloud and they grew. He knew exactly what was going on.

"That's the Clima-Tact!" Sogeking blurted out as he started to run to the building. Perona and Chopper followed suit. The three of them jumped from building to building, getting closer and closer to the building. But, before they could get there, a large lightening bolt shot from the cloud, striking the building, destroying the roof and doing great damage to the walls.

"Whoa! That's the power of the Clima-Tact?" Chopper asked in amazement. Perona was more shocked then amazed. The three of them hurried and they had landed on a roof near the building just in time for the sound of someone kicking down the doors to be heard. The three of them were in the perfect angle to see the silhouette of someone with a large bag over their shoulder as they run down the street. They were more then convinced that that was Nami.

The silhouette ran down the street just as the Police Men came.

"Freeze!" they shouted, pointing their rifles and magnums at the thief. The car's lights flashed onto the thief, revealing that it was Nami. "Cat Burglar, your under arrest!" one of them shouted. Nami only showed them a cat's grin as she pulled out the Clima-Tact. Two of the poles were in the form of an 'X' on top of another pole.

"**Cyclone Tempo!**" as she swung the pole, sending the 'X' spinning at one of the cops. The cop swiftly ducked, avoiding the poles, but the next one wasn't so lucky as it hit him right in the face. To make things worse, a powerful wind came from the poles, knocking that one cop over three more.

"What...was that?" the cop asked, not noticing Nami was right in his face before it was too late and she already delivered a hard kick to the...uh...his rocks, causing the cop to fall over in absolute pain.

"Hmph. Easy." Nami mused as the 'X' came back like a boomerang and it came right back onto the single pole. "Time to leave." Nami said as she began to walk, knowing no one else would follow her.

"Stop right there!" cried Sogeking as he ran after her. Nami turned around to see Sogeking, Chopper, now in Walk Point, and Perona running at her.

(_Not these freaks._) Nami groaned as she turned around and started to make a run for it.

"Chopper! Let's go!" Sogeking shouted as Chopper got next to him. He got on him like a horse and dug into his back until he a musket ball from his bag and loaded his Kabuto. "Take this! **Sticky Star!**" Sogeking cried as he fired the projectile at the thief. Nami swiftly jumped into the air, avoiding the attack. But when she landed on the ground, she was standing in, what looked like, a big blob of chewed bubblegum.

"Hey! What is this?" Nami shouted as she tried to move her feet, but they were trapped in the Sticky Star. The thief turned her head around to see Sogeking, Chopper, and Perona right behind her. "Let me out of this!" Nami shouted, still struggling.

"Not until you tell us what we want to know!" Sogeking yell at her, not bothering to quiet himself since no cops would be coming, and even if they did, they would get beaten easily.

"...Alright. What do you want?" Nami asked them. Sogeking took his Den-Den Mushi from his bag so Kaya could hear.

"_Nami, how long have you been a thief?_" Kaya asked through the Den-Den Mushi.

"I don't know...a year? Maybe two. Why does it matter?" Nami shouted into the electric snail.

"_Why are you a thief?_" Kaya asked. Nami didn't answer.

"I said its known of your business." Nami growled, looking away.

"_Nami! We wanna help-_" "YOU CAN'T HELP ME! Why don't you seem to get that?" Nami shouted.

"_Because I'm your friend, that's why. Now tell me why your a thief and why you stole from Usopp_." Kaya told her. Sogeking shifted a bit. This was the first time he ever heard Kaya like this.

"It's because of Arlong..." Nami said under her breath, but it was still loud enough for Kaya to hear. Sogeking, Perona, and Chopper were completely lost.

"Who's Arlong?" Everyone asked all at once.

"You guys know what a Fishman is?" Nami asked them.

"_Yes. They are humanoid creatures with fish-like properties. They can live on land or in water._" Kaya said from the Den-Den Mushi.

"Yes. Arlong is a Fishman. More specifically, a Sawshark Fishman." Nami began, "He is the Boss of an entire gang of Fishmen called The Arlong Gang. They are powerful fighters and all of them are known to be ruthless in combat. Arlong is the strongest and he's more cruel then any of them.

Him and his Gang hate humans and go to the greatest lengths to kill them. Being Fishman, they are all threats since they are 10x stronger then a normal human. They steal, kill, and sometimes, kidnap. Like what they did to me, Bellemere, Nojiko, and I. It all happened two years ago, but it feels like it happened yesterday. We were held for ransom for the safety of our return. After two days, without getting his money, Arlong...killed B-Bellemere." Nami told them, her voice cracking when she was getting to Bellemere.

All of them were in complete shock at what Nami was telling them. None of them would have suspected that, not at all. But Nami's story wasn't over.

"Next, he was going to kill Nojiko. I couldn't take that! I didn't want to see my sister die! So I begged Arlong to spare our lives and that I would do anything. So, my and Arlong made a deal: if I gave him 1,000,000 Beli, then he would let us live. And I'm still paying off the debt I owe him, and he keeps adding onto it seeing as Nojiko practically lives there. Nojiko wanted me to stop, but I won't till I know he won't hurt either of us." Nami finished. She turned to Sogeking and Chopper and saw them both crying their eyes out. Perona didn't seem to really care though.

"Man. I'm sorry to hear that." Sogeking told her, wiping away some of his tears from under his mask. (_I...can't believe someone...would do something like that._) Usopp thought as he started to feel something inside of him.

"Yeah well, are you going to get me out of this?" Nami snapped at him.

"Yes...when you tell me one thing." Sogeking told her, "Where's Arlong?" Nobody could believe what Sogeking-no, what USOPP- had just said. Was he planning on fighting Arlong?

"What the hell's wrong with you? Didn't you hear what I just said you idiot?" Nami shouted at him, "Arlong is stronger then _anyone _you could have possibly beaten. Going there to fight him is suicidal!"

"I know...and I don't care." Sogeking growled, his grip on the Kabuto tightening, "I REFUSE TO LET ANYONE, ESPECIALLY A FRIEND HAVE TO PUT UP WITH SHIT LIKE THIS!" Sogeking roared. Chopper and Nami looked at Sogeking in both amazement and confusion.

"...Friend?" Perona asked, "She stole from you and used your own weapon against you. How is she classified as a friend?"

"Well, your my friend and you tried to kill me." Sogeking told her. Perona looked away, not wanting to continue the conversation. "Besides, any friend of Kaya's is a friend of mine." Sogeking stated boldly.

(_He wants to help me? He wants to fight one of the most feared men on land and sea? He's either really brave or really stupid!_) Nami thought to herself, unsure what to think. "Alright. But remember...it's your funeral.

**This ending sucks to me, but I can't think of any better way to end the chapter. Anyway, you can pretty much guess where this is going right? EPISODE PREVIEW!**

**Nami leads Team Sogeking to Arlong Park, the location of the Arlong Gang, and are already in a heated battle with one if its members...so why is Sogeking doing it himself? Will he be able to defeat him or will he learn that someone 10x stronger then a human is too much even for him?**


	15. Episode 14

Author's Note:(_Blah, blah_) usually Usopp's thoughts, but occasionally someone else.  
(**********_Blah, blah_**) Sogeking's thoughts.  
"_Blah, blah_" someone is talking over a radio or Den Den Mushi.

**Into Arlong Park-Water Bullet Kiss  
**

Nami had taken the small team; Sogeking, Chopper (Walk Point), and Perona; to a tall tower about two miles past Syrup Town. The tower was yellow with red roofs bisecting different sections of it. The tower had the words 'Arlong Park' in black on the middle section, had a large pool in front of the door with a drawbridge, and had an odd looking flag. It had a cross bones on it with some sort of red shark insignia over them.

"Here it is..._Arlong Park_. Where Arlong and his gang are hiding out." Nami explained to them.

"If they're hiding here, then how come no cops ever try to stop them?" Chopper asked. On his back was Perona who had gotten tired and Chopper had let her ride.

"Simple...because you stupid humans are too scared to touch us." said an unknown voice. The group looked past the pool and saw a strange looking man. He had dark blue skin, tamed blonde hair, and had thick lips. He had a striped blue vest, dark pants, sandals, a necklace of what looked like shark's teeth, and sandals. "Hello. I'm Chew, Gate Guarder of the Arlong Pirates!" he boasted boldly as he flashed his right shoulder, showing the same mark on his shoulder as the flag.

"Chew?" Sogeking asked.

"That's one of Arlong's top men." Nami explained, "Don't let his name fool you. He's not only incredibly strong like the rest of them, but he turns water into a gun."

"Nami?" Chew shouted at the Cat Burglar, "...Typical...humans are never loyal." he muttered, "So why are you idiots here?"

"We're here to rescue the prisoners you have here!" Sogeking declared boldly, pressing the Kabuto on the ground to make his prove his point. Chew declared at the long-nosed man as he glared back. Then Chew's mouth started to puff.

"AH ha ha ha ha!" Chew laughed as he fell onto his back, his legs flailing around as he erupted into laughter. "Oh stop! Please! I can't take it!" he laughed.

"It's not funny you bastard!" Chopper exploded, alerting the entire group, "Sogeking is the strongest man I know! He'll kick your ass all around the world and back, asshole!" Chopper told the Fishman. Sogeking was flattered by the praise, but Usopp was a little unsure now. Especially when Chew gave them a smirk.

"Alright...let's see about that." Chew snickered as he grabbed something from his pocket. When he raised it in the air, it was a key. "This is the key to take the drawbridge down." Chew told them, "If Sogeking can 'kick my ass around the world', then I'll give you the key." Chew told them.

"We accept!" Perona declared. "Good luck, Long-Nose..." she smiled evilly as she pushed Sogeking forward, taking a few steps back herself. (_Win-Win Situation. If he loses, he dies. If he wins, we keep going._) she thought. The legs under the sniper was shaking as he pointed his weapon at Chew. Chew scoffed.

"Pathetic." he laughed as he immediately jumped into the water without hesitation. Confused, Sogeking walked cautiously towards the pool.

"What is he..." "IDIOT!" Nami cried, interrupting Sogeking, "Don't get too close!" Nami warned. But it was too late. Chew had grabbed Sogeking's leg and before he could scream, he was dragged into the water. "That...isn't good." Nami groaned.

"W-what do you mean?" Chopper asked, almost too scared to find out.

"Chew's a Fishman. He can breath underwater. He's also faster and stronger underwater and he was already fast and strong on land." Nami explained. This caused the reindeer to gulp.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Under the water, Chew was dragging Sogeking under the water, deeper and deeper, depriving the sniper of air. Just as he thought he was going to drown, Chew and delivered a powerful punch to his stomach, sending him soaring into the air and onto his back, causing him to gasp for air and cough up the water that got into his lungs.

(_He's. WAY to strong to fight!_)

(**_Don't think like that! ... On second thought, keep doing that. We always win when you doubt yourself._**)

Chew popped out the water with cheeks puffed out and a cruel smile was on his face.

"Laugh at me will you...**EXPLODING STAR!**" he cried as he fired one of his attacks, sending a small musket ball. The attack soared towards Chew, who simply slapped it away as it exploded in the water. "...You knocked it away." (**_Oh _**_shit!_) thought both Usopp and Sogeking.

"My turn. **Water Gun!**" Chew cried as he sprayed a shot of water from his mouth **(I swear! That's the attack in English!)**. The aqua bullet soared right at Sogeking's arm and hit it dead on. It looked like nothing happened, but the King of Snipers fell onto the ground, howling in pain.

"AGH!" he screamed in pure agony as he fell onto the ground, clenching his arm in absolute pain.

"What happened?" Chopper asked worriedly.

"Chew's Water Gun has the same force behind it as a pistol!" Nami informed them. Perona looked a little worried, even if she was excited to see Sogeking get hurt at first.

"And now...let's see you handle my **100-Shot Water Gun!**" Chew exclaimed as he fired more bullets at Sogeking like a Machine Gun. Sogeking had ducked and dodged some of the hits, but it was no use. Some of the attacks had hit him and most of them tattered his cape. One lone shot had collided directly in Sogeking's cheek, causing him to hit the ground with great impact. To add injury to even more injury, more water guns had hit the downed man.

"USOPP!" cried Nami, Chopper, and Perona at the sight. Sogeking was in massive amount of pain as the 'bullets' made contact. He felt like he was just shot out. "He can't win this." Nami said doubtfully.

"Damn it Usopp!" Perona shouted, small tears going down her bug eyes, "If you lose, I won't forgive you!" she shouted. Sogeking started to get up, but it wasn't easy.

(_It's over. I can beat him. He has the advantage._)

(_**People always have advantages! But maybe it can be a weakness.**_) With that, the sniper got an idea.

"Ready to run and hide, human scum?" Chew taunted. Instead of getting a response, Sogeking started to laugh.

"Foolish Fishman," he began, "If you think that will keep me down, THINK AGAIN!" he shouted as he got right back up. Chew just scoffed.

"Alright." Chew laughed as he rushed at Sogeking. He was too fast as he punched him right in his stomach and actually launched him into the air over the pool. "I hope you like to swim!" Chew called as he ran to the pool and jumped right in.

"If Usopp lands in the water, he's a goner!" Chopper exclaimed. Sogeking, even if they didn't know, was smiling. Sogeking quickly went into his pouch and grabbed something as he loaded his slingshot.

"GO! **Heavenly Dragon Star!**" Sogeking fired as he shot a dragon manifested from blue lightening. It soared down and crashed right into the water, causing lightening to serge around it. Sogeking flipped himself in the air as he landed on the other side of the pool, on the small sliver of land next to the drawbridge. Everyone was astonished.

"Did...did he just..." Nami uttered, not believing what just happened. Did Usopp, Usopp the Liar, Usopp the Coward, Usopp the Spine-Less, Lily Livered, Yellow Bellied, Chicken just beat Chew, a FISHMAN.

"YAY SOGEKING!" Chopper cheered, snapping Nami from her trance. Chopper turned to Perona and looked confused. "Why aren't you cheering?" he asked her.

"Because the Long-Nose is still my enemy." Perona told him.

"Then why were you so worried about him earlier?" Chopper asked the pink-haired girl.

"BECAUSE...because..." Perona started, not having an answer.

"Uh guys..." Sogeking interrupted, having gone over to Chew's unconscious body that had bellied up and already grabbed the key he had, are you ready?"

**SCENE CHANGE**

In the highest chamber in the Arlong Park, we see a man in a gold chair. The man has blue skin, razor sharp skin, a long jagged nose, gills on his neck, and was hulking with muscle. He was wearing a yellow Hawaiian shirt, a furry hat under black hair, the same tattoo that Chew had, an odd sun mark on his chest, green shorts, and a blue sash along his waist. He was just watching a woman clean the floors of the room he was in.

The girl had a light tan, blue hair, green hair, and was covered in scratches and bruises. she was wearing an old black shirt with the tattoo Arlong and Chew wore and pants. She continuously washed the floor, not even bothering the large man in the chair.

"Arlong!" cried a random Fishman as he came into the room.

"What is it?" Arlong asked, his voice drenched with boredom. He grabbed a glass on his arm rest and started drinking the content.

"A human...he just defeated Chew." he informed the large man. When the news was said, the girl on the ground stopped and Arlong sprayed his drink onto the floor.

"...What did you say?" he asked, his voice now filled with anger.

"A human beat Chew. And he's with Nami." the Fishman continued. The girl on the ground's heart nearly came out her chest.

(_Nami...is she trying to..._) she thought, but they stopped when she saw Arlong's blood-red eyes.

"What should we do, Arlong-Sama?" asked the Fishman. It was obvious that Arlong was pissed, but his exterior turned to that of anger, to a more calm look.

"Let them come."

"Sir?"

"Let them come." Arlong said coldly, "Tell the others to not disturb them, but tell Hachi and Kuroobi not to let anyone advance unless they're defeated." Arlong ordered. His eyes then turned to the girl on the floor and a grim look on his face, "And tell them that whoever can bring Nami's head here, they'll get a bigger share of the money." When those last words were uttered, the girl's eyes popped from her head.

"Yes Sir!" the Fishman told him as he ran out the room to report to the others.

(_Nami. Please watch over her Bellemere._) the girl prayed as she closed her eyes, tears free-falling down her face.

**THIS is more like it! I'm back into the groove and it sure feels good! Writing this chapter got me back into writing the story! I'm back baby! Episode Preview!**

**Team Sogeking ventures up the stairs of Arlong Park, running into the deadly samurai Hachi! And in this battle...Perona steps up to the plate? Will the Ghost Princess defeat Hachi, or will she fall victim to a powerful member of the Arlong Pirates?**


	16. Episode 15

Author's Note:(_Blah, blah_) usually Usopp's thoughts, but occasionally someone else.  
(**********_Blah, blah_**) Sogeking's thoughts.  
"_Blah, blah_" someone is talking over a radio or Den Den Mushi.

**Six Sword Style-Hachi VS Perona**

After our heroes had successfully defeated Chew, they had made their way into Arlong Park. Chopper had Sogeking on his back now as Perona just walked. It was eerily quiet as Nami lead the way.

"Hey Nami," Chopper began, "if this place is full of Fishman, how come none are attacking us?"

"They're probably waiting for us to go to far deep into the place before they jump us so they can keep us from running away." Nami hypothesized. And although it was a legit one, Nami didn't believe it herself. (_What are you planning Arlong? You would have sent an entire army of you saw this happening._) The group continued their silent walk until they came across a staircase. "After this, we need to climb two more staircases to reach Arlong."

"Then let's go-AHG!" Usopp **(mask is off)** screamed as he grabbed his arm, which he thrust into the air.

"Don't do that idiot!" Chopper scolded, "Your haven't fully recovered from Chew."

"Alright. Lets go." Nami told them as they walked up the stairs.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Back inside the large room, Arlong was now locking at a television screen. It was hooked up to several video cameras hidden around Arlong Park.

"Lets see if those pieces of shit can make it past Hatchan." Arlong said grimly. The girl from earlier was also watching intensively.

**SCENE CHANGE**

After climbing the painfully long staircase, our heroes were in a new room. This one had hard cement floor with a large pool in the middle. Past that was another staircase to climb.

"There's the stairs. We can climb those and move on." Perona stated, walking towards it, but was stopped by Nami. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting. I know he's here." Nami told her. Before she could be questioned, a figure jumped out of the water in the pool and landed in front of it.

"So you _are _a traitor!" shouted the voice, pointing at Nami. The figure had pink skin with suction cups on his arms, which he had six of, grey air fixed into five spikes, and had an octopus-like face structure with a strange sun tattoo on his forehead. He wore a striped suit with a blue sash around his waste and a pair of sandals.

"Who is that?" Usopp cried in astonishment.

"That's Hatchan, or Hachi as most people call him. Another high ranking Fishman in Arlong Park." Nami explained.

"That's right! And I've been given orders not to let any humans...or reindeer...things past!" Hachi declared. "If you wanna past, you'll have to do to me what you did to Chew!"

"Well, if you want to face the awesome power of me, the great Sogeking!" Usopp shouted as he slipped on his Sogeking mask, "Who took out Chew in a single move, then so-"

**_KA-BONG!_**

Usopp didn't finish as Nami hit the sniper over his head, knocking his mask off and leaving a huge bump on his head.

"Don't you listen? Chopper just told you that you didn't recover yet!" Nami scolded. (_And that _one _shot was after you got your ass kicked._)

"HEY! What's the hold up?" Hachi shouted.

"Give us a minute!" Nami shouted back, but her angry expression was replaced with a confused one when Perona walked past her and was glaring at Hachi. "You're going to fight."

"Yes. I wanna get moving and we're not going to do that if this ugly squid is stopping us." Perona told her. That pressed one of Hachi's nerves.

"Ugly? Squid? I'm a Octopus Fishman! How dare you insult me?" Hachi growled as he jumped back into the water. When he came back out, his six arms were holding cutlasses. "And I've master my personal fighting technique _Rokotoryu_: Six Sword Style!" Hachi declared as he glared at Perona. Nami, Chopper, and Usopp looked intimidated, where as Perona just seemed to be irked.

"If that's it, then I'm going to win all the easier." she said as she pointed her arms at Hachi. "**Quadruple Negative Hollow!**" she shouted as she fired for ghosts at once. Hachi jumped into the air, avoiding the ghost as they flew around aimlessly after missing.

"**Waltz of the Six Swords!**" Hachi chanted as he rose his cutlasses over his head like a fan. He came down falling towards Perona, jumped out of the of the impending strike. Hachi's attack did cause six 2 feet deep slashes in the ground where the Ghost Princess stood though.

"WOW!" Chopper exclaimed, "He's strong."

"Which means Perona has to be that much more careful." Nami said.

"**Mini Hollows!**" Perona chanted as she shot smaller ghost at Hachi. Hachi wasn't quick enough to dodge as the octopus samurai was covered with the explosive ghosts and, well, exploded. "Hm. That was was easy." Perona said happily, "We can go now right?"

"**Tentacle Sword Overload!**" Hachi roared. Perona's bug eyes opened even wider. The ghost princess turned around just in time to turn around to see Hachi charging straight at her with his swords. Perona jumped and swung around, dodging the mad swings that Hachi was preforming. A few scratches hit her pale skin, but didn't get to deep. With a final swing, Perona had jumped back, avoiding a possibly lethal blow.

"Stubborn squid." Perona mumbled as she shot more Mini Hollows at Hachi. The attacks exploded on him, causing him to reel back, but it didn't knock him out. "Why don't you die?" Perona shouted at him.

"Because I don't want to!" Hachi shouted, not quite getting what Perona was saying. "Take this! **Jet Black Ink!**" he shouted as he sprayed a black liquid, presumably ink, at Perona. The attack caught her off guard as it colided with her face, covering her from the tip of her hair down to her stomach with ink.

"Hey! OW! I can't see!" Perona shrieked as she tried to get her bearings, truly difficult without the aid of her eyes.

"That's the idea!" Hachi smiled grimly as he rose his swords, "**Tentacle Sword Overload!**" he shouted as he swung wildly at the Ghost Princess yet again, landing much more blows as blood poured from her the pale skin of her frail body.

"Perona!" they all shouted as they saw her get attacked by the Fishman.

"Now for the **Octopus Fritter Frenzy!**" he roared as he delivered a fury of punches on Perona, causing her to cough up more blood as another punch to her stomach shot her to the floor. Hachi grimaced at the sight before scowling. "That's what happens when you try to battle a Fishman! Which one of you wants to go next?" Hachi asked.

"Did...did he..." Chopper frowned, small tears filling up his eyes.

"I'm not dead yet!" shouted Perona as her soul left her body, leaving it as an empty shell.

"Your a Devil Fruit User?" Hachi shouted in astonishment, "Well it doesn't matter! I can still attack your body and kill you!" Hachi shouted as he ran at the husk of a shell Perona left.

"Oh no you won't. **Special Hollow!**" Perona shouted as she shot a new ghost at Hachi. This ghost, however, was much bigger then the others as it towered over Hachi. Hachi was stunned by the sudden attack and was caught off guard as the ghost bit down onto the samurai. "**Divine Wind Rap!**" Perona shouted as she snapped her fingers creating a massive explosion where Hachi stood.

The explosion swallowed him as the fiery inferno engulfed him. The others were shocked by the destructive power of the attack, and when the cloud of smoke cleared, Hachi was on his back, unconscious.

"Wow Perona...when did you learn to do that?" Usopp asked cautiously.

"Training of course. I plan on defeating for you're still my enemy Long-Nose." she told him. That caused some sweat to drop from Usopp as Chopper walked over to Perona's body.

"We better treat these wound while we can." Chopper said as Usopp got off the reindeer so he could transform into Brain Point. Chopper broke out his medical bag as he started to wrap bandages around the cuts and wipe off the ink.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Back with Arlong, who had watched the entire fight, the Fishman was furious. So furious as he easily broke the table he was sitting at turning the wood in wood chips.

"How could Hachi lose to someone so...pathetic?" he growled. To him and his entire gang, humans were pathetic pieces of scum on the Earth. So how was it that Hachi had lost to her? "No way these weaklings will get past Kuroobi." he assured himself as he saw the humans walk around the pool and walk up the stairs Hachi was guarding.

**Well, this Arc is going swimmingly...get it? Swimmingly...and their are Fishman...who swim. ...EPISODE PREVIEW**

**As our heroes advance, they come across a Fishman by the name of Kuroobi and he personally challenge Chopper, thinking the reindeer will be a weak and easy 1st opponent. Is he right, or wrong?**


	17. Episode 16

Author's Note:(_Blah, blah_) usually Usopp's thoughts, but occasionally someone else.  
(**********_Blah, blah_**) Sogeking's thoughts.  
"_Blah, blah_" someone is talking over a radio or Den Den Mushi.

**Underwater Killer-Chopper VS Kuroobi  
**

The staircase our heroes were climbing felt like a long, spiraling death trap as they continued to climb. The only one who wasn't tired was Nami, but that was because she was deep in thought. Usopp's injuries weren't bothering him, seeming to have recovered, and Chopper was dragging his body up, caring the limp, bandaged body of Perona, who was floating around the reindeer.

Eventually, through much trudging, our heroes came into another room with yet another pool. It looked allot like the last one, except someone was breaking tiles with his bare hands. He had white skin, large arm fins on his muscular arms, and black hair in a pony tail. He wore a blue karate gi, had a black belt, and sandals. When he turned to see our heroes, his eyes narrowed on them, mostly Nami.

"Nami. I knew you would betray us..." he growled, "And you brought these misfits. A long-nosed human with a cape like he's some comic book reject, a reindeer, and a dead girl with her ghost floating around." he insulted, but his voice sounded like he was insulted.

"Who is this jerk!" Perona's ghost shouted, "I want to clobber him!" Perona cried as she was about to float at the man.

"Perona wait!" Nami cried, causing the ghost to stop, "That's Kuroobi. Arlong's right hand. He's not only the second strongest here, but he's also knows Fishman Karate, a deadly martial arts taught by Fishmen." Nami told them.

"Why must I worry? I can't be hurt with my soul outside my body like this." Perona told her, not having any worry in her voice.

"Maybe...but I'll have no problem going through your friends." Kuroobi threatened as he cracked his knuckles, "With your body having to be guarded, getting past them won't be a problem." Perona seemed to have hesitated as she floated back. "So...YOU will fight me!" Kuroobi declared as he pointed at...Chopper?

"Me?" Chopper cried out, "Why me?"

"Because, I can tell you aren't a regular reindeer and defeating you will be an easy warm up to kill the other weaklings." Kuroobi said as he got into a fighting stance, "That or I can go through your friends in the most painfullest way."

"Don't do it Chopper!" Nami told him, "Kuroobi's fighting style centers around pulling people underwater. A Devil Fruit User like you won't stand a chance!" Chopper's body stiffened as his eyes glared and his teeth clenched.

"**Heavy Point.**" Chopper said as his body turned from his reindeer form to the human/gorilla/human form. Perona was still on his back, but he gently placed the girl's body down.

"Chopper, you idiot! Didn't you hear me? He'll kill you in the most agonizing way! Do you want to drown?" Nami shouted at the top of her lungs.

"No." Chopper said coldly, "But I won't have him hurt you guys just so he can fight me." he told them as he stepped into the fighting arena and got into a fighting stance of his own. Kuroobi gave off a dark grin as they both stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. It was Kuroobi as he ran straight at Chopper, the reindeer doing the same.

"**Hundred Brick Punch!**" he declared as he reeled his arm back, ready to hit Chopper.

"**Heavy...GONG!**" Chopper cried as he got his own fist ready to hit Kuroobi. The two of them ran at each other like speeding trains until.

_**SMASH!**_

_**HIT!**_

Both punches had hit their enemy's faces. Kuroobi faltered back, but quickly regained his balance. Chopper, on the other hand, skid against the tiled floor until his back collided with the wall. It was clear to everyone who's punch hurt more.

(_Oh man. I need to think of another plan. If we continue to swap punches like that, I'll lose._) he cringed as he steadied himself. "**Walk Point!**" Chopper cried as he transformed himself into a normal reindeer and charged at long legs proved to be swift as he charged at Kuroobi, who stood then jumped and quickly changed into his Heavy Point in mid air. "**Heavy Gong!**" he shouted as he tried to punch Kuroobi again, but Kuroobi simply grabbed his fist, causing him to gasp in surprise.

"Nice try..." Kuroobi said as he pushed Chopper forward before he quickly came behind him. "**Forearm Sledge!**" he cried as the back of arm fin into Chopper's neck, causing him to fall forward and into the water.

"CHOPPER!" they all screamed when they saw him fall into the water, Kuroobi quickly jumping after him.

"This is bad! Very bad! Devil Fruit Users can't swim!" Usopp panicked when he grabbed his slingshot and ran for the water, but was stopped by two more Fishmen. "What are you doing? Get out of my way!" he shouted, but they quickly pushed him down onto the floor.

"We won't let you interrupt Kuroobi-sama's battle." they said stubbornly, as if they wouldn't move.

**SCENE CHANGE**

This was bad. Chopper was sinking fast and he couldn't move. His strength was being drained from the water that covered his entire body then forcefully transformed from the human/gorilla form to his small chibi form.

"**The Dueling Hair Tether!**" cried Kuroobi as his pony tail wrapped itself around Chopper and began to pull the reindeer down deeper and deeper into the pool as Chopper felt his lungs hunger for oxygen. "I could let you die here..." Kuroobi said as he looked at Chopper, "But I find it more of a challenge if someone so weak can put up _some _of a fight." as he said this, he planted his feet on the bottom of the pool. "**Underwater Bladder Buster!**"he cried as his large foot collided with Chopper's small stomach, sending him up through the water and out of the pool, causing him to cough out the water he swallowed and gasp for air.

"Chopper!" Usopp cried, "Are you alright."

"No..." he groaned as he held his stomach as he stood onto his feet. His hoof dug into the pocket of his pants as Kuroobi rose to the surface.

"Be grateful I spared your life for now. It would be too easy if I were to kill you so easily." he taunted. Chopper glared at him as he pulled out his Rumble Ball. "Oh. And what is that for?" he asked. Chopper only response was to place the jawbreaker like item into his mouth.

"**Rumble...!**" he said as he bit and consumed the item. Usopp seemed to have been smiling as Perona and Nami were left in the dark, as to what was the point of that. Kuroobi looked as if he was insulted.

"You dare insult me my eating a jawbreaker in the middle of our fight?" he shouted, Chopper's face didn't waver though. "I will destroy you with my most fearsome move. A move so powerful that it can break through 1000 tiles and kill a human in one shot!" he declared as he got a punch ready. "**Thousand Br-**"

"**Jumping Point!**" Chopper cried as he transformed. This time, he was in a human like form: standing on two legs, having hands and feet, but he had reindeer legs. With those legs, he launched himself right at Kuroobi, his legs sending him at incredible speed with a jump. Without another word, he transformed into Arm Point in mid lunge and had his large arm reeled back. "**Hoofprint Roseo!**" he cried as he landed his hoofed hand into Kuroobi's forehead, creating a hoofprint mark into the Fishman's head as he fell back into the water as Chopper landed on his feet.

"Wow. Is that what that thing did?" Nami asked, completely astonished by the force of that attack.

"Yeah. When he eats that, Chopper has more transformations." Usopp told them. They turned to Chopper who had took a few precautionary steps back away from the pool, prepared for whatever Kuroobi would try. However, when Kuroobi did surface, his back was facing the surface, indicating he was unconscious. Nami seemed to have been the only one in actual shock.

"He beat...he beat Kuroobi." Nami said, still not completely believing it.

"Way to go Chopper!" Usopp told the reindeer.

"I-it was nothing." he said as he trainsformed back into Brain Point, scratching the back of his head as he blushed.

"Ooh...you are _so _cute when you're modest." Perona dotted on the reindeer.

"Shut up idiot! Don't start thinking I like hearing that." Chopper told her, but his face said differently.

(_These guys are so weird...but they are helpful._) Nami told herself as she went to the staircase. When she turned back to the others, they were following her. (_It looks like there's only one more person to beat._)

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Son of a bitch!" Arlong screamed as he slammed his foot through the floor. Not only did Kuroobi, the strongest Fishman in the Arlong Gang, next to him of course, lost to a freak of nature, but they were climbing the staircase of_ his _park.

"Arlong-sama!" cried another Fishman as he entered the room. "What are your orders?" he asked him.

"Send all members after these intruders!" Arlong commanded.

"But sir, you ordered us to-" "I don't give a shit about what I ordered! My orders now are for you to kill them and bring me their heads!" Arlong shouted, cutting off the Fishman who was now shaking in fear as he left to deliver the news. Arlong's eyes turned to the human girl, who nearly fell onto the floor when she saw him. "You find this amusing, don't you?" he asked in a threatening matter.

"N-no." the girl said as she took a step back. In truth, she did find it amusing and she did want to laugh, but her fear of Arlong kept her quiet.

"Oh no, Nojiko?" Arlong asked as he took a step closer to her. "You better not, because their is no way in the deepest, hottest part in hell that a human will ever defeat me!" he cried.

**I feel as though I made Arlong slightly OOC. What do you guys think? Anyway, EPISODE PREVIEW!**

**As our heroes head straight for the head cheese himself, Arlong Pirate Grunts are on the attack. And as Nami sneaks past the small fish and head for the main catch, can she defeat the Shark Fishman or will someone have to pull her butt out of the fish frier?**


	18. Episode 17

Author's Note:(_Blah, blah_) usually Usopp's thoughts, but occasionally someone else.  
(**********_Blah, blah_**) Sogeking's thoughts.  
"_Blah, blah_" someone is talking over a radio or Den Den Mushi.

**Fishman's Fury-Arlong's Wrath**

After climbing, yet another, staircase, Usopp and co. were walking down a long hallway. Occasionally, their would be pictures of Arlong with an arrow under it, indicating they were heading to him. All of them were nervous, even if they didn't show it...well, Usopp and Chopper did.

"S-so. Arlong is really strong, right?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah." Nami responded, forming a tighter grip on the Clima-Tact. Out of everyone, she was the most scared. She was the only one who truly knew what Arlong was capable of. She was the reason they were here. This was her fight, and they made it theirs.

"Guys..." Chopper said, "I hear something." Chopper's words were like magic as Fishmen of all different types began charging at them from behind. Needless to say, Usopp and Chopper panicked. "What do we do? What do we do?"

"We fight of course! **Negative Hollow!**" Perona cried as she fired four ghosts at some of the Fishman, making them to depressed to do anything, but more ghost charged.

Chopper switched to Heavy Point, and placed Perona's body in the corner so she wouldn't be easy to find. The large Human/Reindeer hybrid rushed at the Fishman, raised his right arm, and slammed it into one of the Fishmen, sending it flying to a few others.

"**Cactus Star!**" Usopp cried as he loaded set ammunition and fired it, sending a storm of prickling knives that hit many Fishmen at once.

"**Cyclone Tempo!**" Nami cried as she made an 'X' with two of her Clima-Tact parts and tossed it, hitting a Fishman in the face and releasing high pressurized air, sending him into more Fishmen. Nami smirked as she began to run past the Fishman in an attempt to run down the hallway to Arlong, leaving the others.

"Nami wait! We need to stick together!" Usopp cried, but had to return to the battle at hand, quickly firing a Lead Star at a closing Fishman.

(_Sorry guys, but Arlong has got to be put to an end!_) Nami thought as she ran down the hall to the door of Arlong.

"Where's she going!" Chopper asked as he slammed his fist into more Fishmen.

"She's going after Arlong!" Usopp cried as he fired an Exploding Star at another Fishman. "Perona! Go after her!"

"I would if I could, but my body needs to be protected!" she shouted as she fired Mini Hollows at the Fishman.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Arlong didn't seem all to worried that Nami was coming. In fact, he seemed joyful and anticipated it. The girl, Nojiko, seemed terrified. Nami was coming...to fight Arlong...herself!

"ARLONG!" screamed the angry voice of the orange haired girl herself as she ran right into the door, forcing it open as she looked inside the room. The first things she noticed were Nojiko and Arlong, but the rage in her eyes showed fire.

"Heh. I was waiting." Arlong taunted.

"Shut up you bastard!" Nami shouted in a threatening tone at Arlong. "I'm taking Nojiko out of here you!"

"You mean...like Bellemere?" Arlong asked her, a grim smirk edged on his face as he showed his shark teeth. Nami growled, pain filled tears going down her face from memory "Good riddance too."

"You bastard, Arlong!" Nami shouted, small tears staining her cheeks. Nami growled as she tightened her grip on the Clima-Tact. Arlong seemed even more amused.

"What's wrong?" Arlong taunted

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Nami cried as she grabbed her weapon and formed it as she did before. "**Cyclone Tempo!**" she yelled as she tossed her boomerang at Arlong. Arlong, seeing no danger, simply blocked the attack, only to be hit with the air that came from it and send the Fishman flying through a wall. "Nojiko, lets go!"

"Nami-" "Nojiko! Now! We need to get somewhere safe." Nami interrupted.

"You should listen to your sister..." Arlong said as he walked out the wall he was blown through, not having much of a scratch on him. "She was telling me this fight has only just begun." Nami's face paled some at the sight of Arlong still standing. She was hoping he would at least be in pain, but he wasn't.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Things weren't looking any better for Usopp and the others. It seemed as though Arlong had an ever-growing army because more and more Fishman kept coming. Some had guns, some had swords, and all of them were threatening.

"Usopp! Someone has to go help Nami!" Chopper shouted, pounding his fist into another Fishman.

"I know! But there are too many Fishman to get past!" Usopp shouted. His eyes turned to Perona who was grinning sadistically. "What are you planning?"

"I'm planning to wipe them out. **Special Hollow!**" Perona cried as she created a ghost. This ghost, however was much bigger then any ghost she had created in the past and it charged at the crowd of Fishman blocking the path to Arlong's room. "**Kamikaze Rap.**" Perona said as she effortlessly snapped her fingers and

**_BOOM_**

created a massive explosion, engulfing ever Fishman that was blocking their path and scaring the ones who weren't. One the smoke cleared, the Fishman were all in comas and the hallway was scorched.

"How...did you do that?" Usopp asked.

"What do you think I've been doing for the past weeks? I told you: I'll get mu vengeance, Long-Nose." Perona told him as she flew at the other Fishman, shooting Mini Hollows at them.

"Perona may still need back up." Usopp said as he placed on his Sogeking mask. "Good luck, Chopper."

"You too, Sogeking." Chopper told the Sniper as he ran at the other Fishman with Perona as Sogeking began to run down the scorched hallway, trying to catch up with Nami.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Nami ran again, dodging another kick from Arlong, but wasn't fast enough to dodge a punch to her stomach, causing her to slam against a wall.

"Are you ready to die yet?" Arlong mocked as he cracked his knuckles. Nami glared as she adjusted the Clima-Tact into a T as Arlong got closer.

"No! **Tornado Tempo!**" Nami cried as a bright light came from the Clima-Tact's T ends. Coming from the T were two clockwork birds that flew at Arlong, threateningly. "W-what?"

"SHAhahahahahaha!" Arlong laughed, "What was that suppose to-" before the large Fishman could finish, the T began to spin as the birds wrapped themselves around Arlong and he began to spin as well. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

"I don't know!" Nami yells as a sudden force pushes Arlong through a wall...again. Nami fell onto the ground, not being able to handle the force. She looked to see the hole in the wall and was shocked at it.

"What kind of weapon is that?" Nojiko asked.

"Who cares? Let's go!" Nami cried as she got up.

"**Shark Tooth Drill!**" Arlong shouted as he shot himself from the wall and chomped down on Nami's arm, causing her to scream in agonizing pain. Blood splattered from her arm as Arlong bit down with his powerful jaws.

"NAMI!" Nojiko cried at the sight. Arlong lifted Nami off the ground and threw her on the ground. She immediately began to cradle her arm as Arlong kicked her in the stomach, causing her to cough up more blood.

"You stupid humans! You have no idea when your out of your league until you die!" Arlong shouted as his hand went to his teeth. "**Tooth Attack...**" he mumbled as he pulled out his own teeth. Just after he did, a new set grew in its place. "Now you die!" he cried as he lunged his teeth at Nami, intent on killing her.

"**Butterfly Meteor!**" Usopp cried as he fired a larger Exploding Star, this one though had a smoke tail on the end. The attack collided with Arlong's face, causing him to fall onto the ground away from Nami. Both Nami and Nojiko turned to see Sogeking walk into the room. "Are you two alright?"

"Usopp! What are you doing here?" Nami shouted angrily at him.

"I'm here to help, like I said." Sogeking countered.

"But you'll get killed! Get out of here!"

"Like you were?" Nami was about to shout, but couldn't. He was right. "You need my help. And I'm going to give it!"

"SHAhahahahahahaha!" Arlong laughed as he got up, wiping his face where Sogeking's attack hit. "You humans sure are amusing. You think that just cause there are more of you, you have a chance. Do you have _any _idea what you're dealing with?"

"Yes..." Sogeking told him, "I'm dealing with someone who hurt my friend!" Sogeking cried. Arlong scoffed as he spit on the ground.

"Human scum." he mumbled as he got into a fighting stance. This wasn't going to be pretty.

**And...that's where we end the story! Oops! Sorry, I meant chapter! Episode Preview!**

**To say the battle of Arlong and Sogeking was in favor of Arlong would be an understatement. Sogeking is getting clobbered! Can Sogeking and Nami turn this around, or is Arlong right about to end this series?**


	19. NEW Episode 18?

Author's Note:(_Blah, blah_) usually Usopp's thoughts, but occasionally someone else.  
(**********_Blah, blah_**) Sogeking's thoughts.  
"_Blah, blah_" someone is talking over a radio or Den Den Mushi.

**HEY! Don't bother reading this if you already have! Just skip to the Episode Preview!**

**Hero's Stand-Arlong Strikes  
**

Arlong took out another pair of his teeth, making it so he had one pair in each hand as he charged at Sogeking. The sniper screamed as he ducked under an attack from Arlong clamping his teeth on him. Arlong tried again, missing the sniper and again and again.

"HOLD STILL!" he screamed as he raised his fist into the air as he attempted to punch through Sogeking's head. When the punch was coming, Sogeking quickly jumped back, avoiding the attack by the tip of his nose. Arlong tried to pull his fist from the floor, but it was stuck.

"**Triple Exploding Star!**" Sogeking cried as he loaded the Kabuto with three of his Exploding Stars and fired simultaneously. The attacks exploded on Arlong as he fell over. "I...did it. I beat him..." Sogeking exhaled. Nojiko and Nami seemed just as surprised.

(_There's no way Arlong would be down from those..._) Nami thought when he saw Arlong beginning to get up. "USOPP!" she screamed, but it was too late.

"**SHARK DARTS!**" Arlong exclaimed as he shot himself. Sogeking turned around just in time to see his chest impaled by Arlong's long, pointed nose. The warrior was too stunned to scream or counter attack. All he could do was stand there in utter shock as blood came from his wound and started to drool from his mouth. "HUMAN SCUM!" Arlong screamed as he punched Sogeking in the chest, sending him flying towards Nami.

"Usopp! Are you alright?" Nami asked. She didn't care what Usopp called himself, he just wanted him to be alright.

"I'm f-fine...he didn't hit any v-vitals." Sogeking coughed out as he began to get up, using the Kabuto as a walking stick. "Nami...I have an idea."

"Usopp. You need to stay still. You're deeply injured." Nami pleaded with him, but then she say through the eye holes in his mask. She saw something there. Not Usopp's usual cowardice or his want to survival. But he saw courage, strength. As if he had a reason to fight. (_He's going to get himself killed...just because I need his help._) she thought guiltily.

"Use the Thunderbolt Tempo. I'll distract him." Sogeking told her. Nami's eyes widened. She didn't like this plan all too much. Arlong just stood there, not even bothering to stop them from planning. After all...they were weak humans and he was a powerful Fishman. Nothing they could do could hurt him.

"Are you pieces of shit going to run away?" Arlong shouted as he threw down his teeth and went behind his table. Sogeking and Nami watched with confusion but it turned to fear when they saw what Arlong had brought out: a long blade like weapon with 'teeth' going down it. "Because I can always hunt you down and tear you to shreds." Sogeking could already feel his fear resurface, but kept it down.

(_I can't get scared now...!_) Usopp screamed in his head as Sogeking got ready to fight. Nami groaned. She had no choice but to go with this suicidal plan.

"Please...be careful." she begged. Sogeking nodded.

"I will." he said as he loaded his Kabuto and Nami got to a safe place to prepare. Arlong didn't seem to care.

"You just made it easier for me!" Arlong cried as he raised his sword into the air and prepared to slice right through Sogeking.

"**Tabasco Star!**" the sniper cried as he fired a strange projectile right into Arlong's face. The attack spilled its hot-sauce content as Arlong screamed at the burning intensity of the attack.

"You bastard! AGH!" Arlong screamed. He couldn't believe such a cheap trick was so effective.

"**Six Chamber Pit-Viper Star!**" Sogeking cried as he fired six Exploding Stars at Arlong in a snake pattern. The explosions hit there mark on the Fishman as he stumbled back, wiping the last bits of hot sauce from his eyes.

"Your dead!" Arlong cried as he took his sword and was about to cut Sogeking in half with all his might. Sogeking forced his hand in the air, his palm up so it looked like he was going to catch the blade. "Do you honestly think you can stop my blade?" Arlong yelled as the blade hit Sogeking's hand.

"**Impact!**" Sogeking cried as a sudden burst of energy repelled from his hand-protected Impact Dial, sending Arlong through a wall. The down side...the backlash as the attack also hurt Sogeking, critically as he grabbed his aching arm. Sogeking looked around, but couldn't find a trace of Arlong. (_I must have beaten him!_)

"**Shark Tooth Drill!**" Arlong screamed as he shot himself from the wall he was blown through **(seriously! How many walls is he going to go through in one arc?)** as he opened his mouth and bit down right on Sogeking's arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH~!" he cried as Arlong's jaws snapped on him. To add injury to a great injury, Arlong lifted him by his teeth and through him through a wall, landing on his back as he gripped his arm in agony.

"Worthless human..." Arlong grumbled as he saw Nami glaring at him angrily. "Oh? You want to join him? That worthless piece of life?"

"Don't insult Sogeking..." Nami threatened, small tears going down her face as she looked at the Fishman, "He's far from a waste of life!" she screamed at him. Arlong only growled.

"Looks like I have to kill you too! **Shark on Darts!**" Arlong bellowed as he shot himself like a missile at Nami, who quickly side stepped and grabbed one of her Clima-Tact poles.

"**Thunder Ball!**" Nami cried as she made a ball of electricity and threw it at the air. The sphere of lightning floated up, completely missing Arlong.

"Shehehehehehehehe!" Arlong laughed as he saw the attack miss completely. "What was that suppose to do?" he shouted.

"That." Nami said simply as she pointed in the air. Arlong looked up as well, but was so confused at what he saw. Inside, _**INSIDE**_, of the base was a large black storm cloud and the Thunder Ball had went inside of it, causing lightning to crackle from it. "**Thunderbolt Tempo!**" she exclaimed as a lightning bolt came from the cloud, striking Arlong where he stood. The Fishman screamed as he was getting shocked as Nami and Nojiko ran to Sogeking.

"Are you going to be alright?" Nojiko asked as they expected Sogeking's wounds.

"I-I'll be alright. I just need to find Chopper." he told her as he got himself up. When he did, he was just in time to see a burnt and crispy Arlong on the ground, unconscious. "It...worked?"

"Of course it worked, idiot!" Nami shouted at him. "Now come on, we have to find Chopper before you bleed to death." Nami told him, forgetting her own wound as she ran down the stairs, Sogeking and Nojiko right behind them.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Chopper and Perona had taken care of the Fishman that had been trying to stop them as they made their way to the stairs at last. Perona was back in her body, deciding to stay in it because of the Fishman that were trying to attack it.

"Do you think Sogeking and Nami's alright?" Chopper asked the ghost princess. He was in his Brain  
Point, reserving his energy for an actual fight.

"I'm sure that Long-Nose is alright." Perona told him. Before they could take a step, they saw Nami, Sogeking, and Nojiko walking down the stairs. "See?"

"Oh my god! You both are hurt! We need to get you to a doctor!" Chopper cried when he saw the wounds on Nami and Sogeking.

"Chopper...I thought you were a doctor." Sogeking told him.

"Oh...right." Chopper remembered as he began to examine them.

**SCENE CHANGE**

It was now Tuesday. Team Sogeking had fully recovered from there encounter with the Arlong Pirates and were now sitting in there usual seats, Usopp telling Kaya about the entire adventure, who was mesmerized with each sentence.

"And that's how the Mighty Sogeking defeated Arlong!" he boasted. Perona rolled her eyes at him.

"From what I heard from Nami, she's the one who finished the job." Perona butted in.

"Well, I still think you were very brave Usopp." Kaya told him, "And I'm glad you helped Nami. I think she might come to school."

"Really?" Usopp asked, his answer was in the form of someone opening the door. The three of their eyes turned to Nami and Nojiko, now wearing normal clothes as they walked into the classroom. Nami wore white pants with a dark blue shirt that read 'MACE' while Nojiko wore yellow tank top and black pants.

"Nami!" Kaya called to the orange haired girl, who smiled and approached as Nojiko followed. "I'm glad to see you back. Is this your sister?" she asked her, causing Usopp's jaw to drop.

"Yeah. This is Nojiko." Nami introduced.

"Glad to meet you. And I'm glad to see the actual face of my savior." Nojiko told them, directing at Usopp.

"Yeah Usopp. Thank you." Nami thanked him. Although it seemed like a simple thanks, she felt internally grateful for his, Perona's, and Chopper's efforts.

"It was nothing. Just something a great heroes like us would do." he boasted. Kaya giggled. And that's wen class began. And for once, Usopp was glad things would be normal.

* * *

**The Arlong Arc was longer then I planned. It was suppose to be short...oh well! It was still good! I'm glad that this story is getting more attention so please review and keep reviewing! Episode Preview!**

**School's out and things couldn't be better for Usopp and the gang. So what happens when they find a mysterious note threatening not only Usopp's identity as Sogeking, but also his mother? Will Usopp be able to make the right choice?**

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE AND FALSE HOPE I HAD GIVEN YOU! But I couldn't think of anything for the supposed chapter...so to avoid confusion, I decided to change the Episode Preview. Sorry! The next chapter will arrive at some point, so don't lose faith in me yet!  
**


	20. Episode 19! AT LAST!

Author's Note:(_Blah, blah_) usually Usopp's thoughts, but occasionally someone else.  
(**********_Blah, blah_**) Sogeking's thoughts.  
"_Blah, blah_" someone is talking over a radio or Den Den Mushi.

**Do Or Die Part 1-Unlucky Day**

School was out and Summer was upon the people in Syrup Town. And although Kaya, Perona, Nami, and Nojiko was bouncing around with pure joy, our favorite sharpshooter, Usopp, AKA Sogeking, was having a pretty bad day. Where do we start? The beginning? Good idea!

It all began at home, where the liar slept in his room. He was snoozing in his bed as the clock rang, waking him. It wasn't so bad...until he rolled out of bed and landed on his face, hurting his nose. It trust me...it hurt. When he finally showered, got dressed, and ran out, he forgot breakfast and his lunch and he was too far away to go get it. And that sucked...especially cause he didn't have the money to buy something to eat later...good thing no actual classes would be going on today.

Then classes started and he couldn't stay awake when Perona, Kaya, Nami, or Nojiko was talking, which made him fall asleep. Which sucked even more because he had slept through the party, the games, and most importantly...the food! He...was...starving! He was never more grateful for Kaya's kindness.

And so, Usopp and the others walked to his house where Chopper would be waiting to play with them. Usopp's mouth was drooling as he walked. To add insult to injury, Perona was singing. The song, he nor any of them knew, but it was annoying them...all of them.

"It's Friday, Friday! Gotta get down on Friday! Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend~" the ghostly girl sang. Usopp, Nami, and Nojiko had been glaring at her for the past hour, but nothing. Kaya didn't like the song either, but tried to ignore it. "Partyin', Partyin'-"

"DAMN IT PERONA! STOP SINGING!" The trio shouted. Perona simply shot her tongue at them as they made it to Usopp's house.

"Hey Mom! Cho-" Usopp called, but stopped in mid-sentence. He, along with everyone else was in complete shock. The entire house, everything, looked like a tornado had hit. Broken glass, ripped cloth, holes in the wall. It looked like hell! "Oh my God! What happened?" Usopp shouted as he looked around.

"It looks like the place was ransacked." Nami said, complete shock written on her face along with everyone else. Then, moaning sounds could be heard. "W-what was that?" Nami stuttered, completely freaked by the sound.

"It sounded like Chopper!" Kaya shouted as she and Usopp ran to the sound, everyone else running after them. They all ran into Banchina's room to not find Usopp's mother, but Chopper, sprawled on the ground, bleeding from serious cuts and groaning as he struggled to move.

"CHOPPER!" everyone cried at the sight of the small, beaten reindeer. Usopp and Kaya ran to the small doctor as they rolled him from his side to his back, the reindeer wheezing desperately for air.

"Oh my God!" Usopp cried out, "What do we do? Chopper's a doctor and he can't treat himself! What are we going to do?" Usopp cried.

_**KA-BONG!**_

Nami had hit the long-nosed teen over his head. Perona snickered a bit from Usopp's pain, Kaya cringed at Usopp's misery, and Nojiko was too concerned over Chopper to care.

"Stop panicking! We just gotta clean his wounds and bandage him. Hopefully he'll wake up." Nami told him as he picked up Chopper. "You go find some rubbing alcohol and bandages, I'll put him in your bed." Nami told him. Usopp nodded as he ran off to fetch the supplies.

"He's not...you know..?" Kaya asked, too squeamish to finish. Nami gulped as she checked his breathing.

"No...he's still breathing." Nami told her as she carried the reindeer to Usopp's bed and lied him down.

**SCENE CHANGE**

After a few hours, Chopper's eyes slowly began to open. He tried to get u, but sat back down when he winced in pain.

"Don't move." Nami told him, "You got seriously hurt." Chopper looked around to see Usopp, Kaya, Nojiko, and Perona looking over him. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I think." Chopper told her, "When did you guys get here?"

"A few hours ago." Nojiko told him, "What happened here? Who did this?" she asked. Chopper cringed in memory as he turned to Usopp with dread.

"Usopp..." Chopper began, gulping, (_I hope he takes it well_)

**TIME SKIP...About 3 milliseconds after Chopper finished**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH~!" Usopp cried when he heard Chopper, "You can't be serious!" Kaya looked scared and worried, Perona's already wide eyes were even wider, and Nami and Nojiko were left in the dark?

"Who's Kuro?" Nami asked them.

"Kuro is a psychopath who wanted my family's money." Kaya began, "Usopp saved me from him and he always hated him."

"He's Usopp's greatest enemy and vice versa." Chopper continued, "But this is different."

"What happened?" Usopp asked again, wanting to know what Kuro did.

"Well..." Chopper began as he started to tell.

**FLASH BACK at Usopp's House...**

_After Usopp had gone off to school, Chopper and Banchina began playing cards. They weren't expecting anything to happen in the least, at least not until the door was sliced apart, the pieces of wood falling onto the floor. When they looked at who did it, they saw him, shooting looks of pure hate at us._

_"Kuro, what are you doing here? And what did you do to me door?" Banchina asked not knowing Kuro was a dangerous outlaw, "And why do you have those?" she shouted, pointing at her. Kuro only smirked at her ignorance._

_"Poor, poor Banchina." Kuro laughed, "Unaware of the danger you and your son are in."_

_"My son? What does Usopp have to do with this?" she shouted, angrily at him. Kuro's smirk turned to a scowl._

_"It has EVERYTHING to do with him! And you will be coming with me!" Kuro shouted as he got ready to attack. Chopper growled as he jumped from his chair, Banchina's eyes widened. "Out the way kid, unless you wanna die."_

_"No! I won't let you hurt Banchina!" Chopper objected, "**Heavy Point!**" he shouted as he turned to his large, muscular form. Banchina was even more shocked. She knew Chopper had Devil Fruit in his system, but it did this? "Go and hide!" he shouted to Banchina as he ran at Kuro. He raised his fist in the air and tried to shoot it down at him._

_"**Stealth Walk.**" Kuro mumbled as he seemed to have vanished, his speed being too fast for Chopper as his fist slammed into the floor. _

_"Damn. Where did he go?" Chopper cried as he looked around, unable to see Kuro. He decided to smell him out, but his scent seemed everywhere. Was he truly that fast?_

_"CHOPPER LOOK OUT!" cried Banchina. Chopper turned around to see Kuro charging at him._

_"**Cat Out Of Bag!**" Kuro cried as he unleashed a barrage of slashes at Chopper. Chopper couldn't defend himself, the blinding slashes coming from seemingly out of nowhere as blood poured out of the reindeer hybrid before he fell over onto the ground, reverting to his small form and was moaning in pain. Kuro smirked at him.  
_

_"CHOPPER!" Banchina shouted as she ran at Kuro with a frying pan. "Leave...him...alone!" she shouted as she was about to slam the blunt instrument onto her head, but missed, Kuro moving too fast as he hit her on the back of her neck, causing her to fall over unconscious. _

_"And now..." Kuro started, but stopped when he felt something grab his ankle. Kuro looked down to see Chopper, grabbing it. Kuro laughed a bit at the annoyance. "Tell 'Sogeking' that if he doesn't reveal himself at Noon tomorrow in the middle of town, then his mother dies." he threatened as he kicked Chopper in his face, sending him into Banchina's room before he blacked out._

**BACK TO CURRENT TIME**

Nobody in the room could believe what Chopper had told them. Kaya, Nami, and Nojiko were all looking with worry and fear. Perona seemed to be more irritated then anything else. Usopp had a mix of sorrow due to crying, anger, and terror. Who could blame him though?

"W-what do we do?" Nojiko asked, hopping someone would have an answer. They all turned to Usopp, expecting him to have an answer. Usopp bowed his head.

"We...don't do anything." Usopp told them.

"What?" shouted everyone.

"But if we don't do anything, your mother may be hurt!" Kaya shouted at him.

"I know...I'm just going to do what Kuro said." Usopp admitted. Everyone shouted what they did the first time.

"You idiot!" Nami shouted at him, "If you do that, then you'll be arrested on the spot!" she shouted.

"Than what do you expect me to do!" Usopp snapped, shocking everyone as they saw the angry tears streaming down his face, "I barely beat Kuro before! Now that he has my mom, what can I possibly do? If I fight him, she could be killed!" he shouted at them, "So what can I do?" Nami balled up her fist, ready to slap the sniper across his face-

_**SMACK**_

Only to have Kaya, of all people, slap Usopp across his face. It wasn't as hard as Nami's punch, but it certainly did leave a mark.

"What happened to the 'Great Outlaw' Sogeking?" Kaya questioned, "What happened to putting up so much hype and spirit? You've done more then anyone thought you could Usopp! You can't just give up now!" she shouted at him. Usopp, along with just about everyone else, was shocked by this.

(_**She's right you know. You said you would protect everyone Usopp. You vowed to become a man. What kind of man would run away now?**_) Usopp's eyes grew teary from the words before he wiped them away.

"T-thank you, Kaya. And the rest of you for being my friends." Usopp told them, "And...I think I have a plan."

**And this is where it ends...for now! We're coming to the end of this story, sadly. :,C But don't cry, for the ending will be epic! :D EPISODE PREVIEW!**

**It's happening! Sogeking is about to reveal his secret identity! Is there a plan behind this, or is it truly over for our hero?**_  
_


	21. Episode 20

Author's Note:(_Blah, blah_) usually Usopp's thoughts, but occasionally someone else.  
(**********_Blah, blah_**) Sogeking's thoughts.  
"_Blah, blah_" someone is talking over a radio or Den Den Mushi.

**Do Or Die Part 2-Master Plan  
**

It was 7 in the afternoon as people all gathered around. On the top of City Hall, Kuro stood, his trademark cat claws to Banchina's terrified neck as a deadly look was upon his face. He stood behind the woman so if any Policeman tried to shoot him down, they might hit Banchina. Not like it would matter. Kuro would simply slit the woman's throat and run.

He looked like an insane person, and Kuro was willing to admit he might have, but he would soon have the last laugh. Once Sogeking, or should he say _Usopp_, come as instructed and removes his mask. They'll know his true identity and arrest him. Kuro would kill his mother before his eyes and run away. The plan was too perfect.

"How hard is it?" Kuro asked Banchina, "Your son being an outlaw and all."

"Shut up!" Banchina hissed, "Your a crazy man Kuro!"

"Oh, am I?" Kuro asked, "Haven't you ever seen Usopp beaten and battered? Haven't you ever asked yourself why?" Kuro tempted. In all honesty, she did wonder that and she always wanted to know why her son wouldn't tell her. But...an outlaw? Her Usopp? "And when he takes off his mask, you'll see him. As a no good, lying insect." Banchina was now quiet. "What's wrong?" Kuro taunted.

"...Even if Usopp is an outlaw," Banchina began, "I know my boy would never do anything wrong." (_He's too much like his father that way._)

Kuro was about to say something when he saw something, or someone, standing on top of a fountain. It was him! Sogeking! Policeman aimed their rifles at the unarmed sniper, only to hear Kuro.

"Do not shoot just yet or the woman dies now!" Kuro exclaimed. All eyes widened as the men dropped their weapons.

"Well, well Sogeking. You sure have the reputation. After all, carrying weapons, assault, property damage, you're quite the ruffian." Kuro mocked, "But you and I both know that under that silly mask is nothing but the cowardly liar of Syrup Town, Usopp."

Mummers and whispers were heard throughout the crowd. Claims of absurdity and insanity were echoed. Could you blame them? Usopp was the 'cowardly liar' for a reason. Kuro laughed.

"Yes people, Usopp is indeed Sogeking. How is it you people don't see? Look at the nose!" Kuro pointed out, "Who else in this town have noses like this?" Everyone began murmuring again. Was he right? "Now then Usopp, reveal yourself and remove your mask!" Kuro commanded.

Sogeking nodded as his hand reached for his mask, about to reveal himself. But just as his hand touched, he vanished. He just vanished! He literally disappeared in thin air, leaving everyone shocked.

"A mirage?" Kuro exclaimed in astonishment.

"**Thunderbolt Tempo!**" before anyone could determine who said that or what was happening, the guards were hit with bolts of lightning, knocking them out. Kuro saw there were thunder clouds hovering above the guards. Where did those come from?

"**Negative Horrors!**" another voice cried, as ghost flew towards more guards that weren't hit by lightning and knocking out the remaining guards in feeling of ultimate depression. Where did those come from? He's been had!

"Was this a trick?" Kuro exclaimed, "Well then! You must not care for-"

_**BOOM**_

Before Kuro could finish and end Banchina's life, an explosion occurred on the side of his face, knocking him over as he pushed Banchina forward, causing the woman to fall to her death.

Er...supposed death. As Banchina fell, she landed right on top of...a reindeer? It was Chopper! Before she could analyze the situation, Chopper took off running, leaving a fuming Kuro.

"You won't escape me!" Kuro cried as he jumped and got ready to chase Chopper down.

"**Fire Bird Star!**" cried a voice as a bird made of flames soared towards the mid-air Kuro. Kuro swiftly dodged the burning attack as he landed on his feet. Kuro looked up to see a building far away from City Hall, but was even larger. He squinted his eyes to see...Sogeking! He had shot that from such a distance?

(_What kind of slingshot is that?_) Kuro exclaimed as he heard the sounds of guns cocking. He turned to see himself surrounded by Policemen.

"'Black Cat' Kuro! You're under arrest!" more Policemen exclaimed. Kuro was wondering where did these come from and where did the reindeer go. Before he could possibly think further he crouched down.

"**Stealth Walk!**" he cried as he ran off, to get far, far away from here. If he stayed, he risked getting hit by one of Sogeking's attacks, not to mention getting filled with lead from the Policemen. (_I can't believe this! I am being forced to run! I was out smarted by a...lowly insect!_) he thought as he ran, ducked, and dodged bullets.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Chopper ran as fast as he could as he cut corners, ran through alleys, and jumped over a fence or two as he made it to Banchina's house. He had to make sure he wasn't followed or the plan would be ruined. When he finally made it to the backyard, Banchina slowly got off, still in shock from...everything.

"Chopper...what just happened?" Banchina asked him as the reindeer turned back to his Brain Point.

"We should wait for the others to get here." Chopper told her.

And wait they did on the coach. As minutes turned to hours, Nami had entered the room, feeling the awkward tension. You could slice it with a butcher knife was how thick it was. It took a few more minutes, but Perona made her way in as well, Kaya behind her. Kaya walked more slowly though. And then, in nothing but his normal clothes, Usopp walked in.

And then...they talked. Usopp began telling him how became an outlaw. He wanted to help people who couldn't help themselves. He didn't know why, he just didn't want people getting mugged or kidnapped. He didn't plan for all of this. He explained how he saved Kaya and Nami, helped Chopper, and made a...partnership with Perona. He told her about all the fights he had gotten into: Miss Merry Christmas, Kuro, Perona, Buchi, Sham, Kuro...again, Nami (too some extent), Chew, Arlong with Nami, and now Kuro once more.

When it was all over, Banchina looked pail as she looked at Usopp.

"So...you are an outlaw...all of you?" she asked. They all slowly nodded...well, Nami, Perona, Chopper, and Usopp did. "...I should have known." she muttered.

"Well mom, I only did it to keep people safe." Usopp justified.

"But what about your own safety?" Banchina shouted, tears going down her face, "I don't want to lose my son!"

"You won't!" Usopp cried as he hugged his mother, the two crying their eyes out.

"They must be related..." Nami sweat dropped, "But at least everything OK."

Kaya nodded in agreement with a smile. Kuro had probably run out of town! All the secrets were out! What could possibly be wrong now? And it was Summer!

**And that my friends ends _Sharpshooting Warrior_. I'm glad for all the people who read this story! But I would like to give a special thanks to Key and Lock. Without your reviews, I would give up on this story. So thank you!**


End file.
